Café para cuatro
by NicktheFox
Summary: Nueva casa, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos... Todo a cambiado para Marlene Pike, quien trata de adaptarse a su nueva vida en New York. Pero al conocer a dos chicos muy especiales su perspectiva de todo cambiará. (Humanizado) (Skilene v.s Marski) Es mi primer fic, así que tomen su tiempo para leer.
1. Decir adios

**Café para Cuatro**

"Tomamos el amor que creemos merecer"

_NicktheFox_

 **Chapter 1: Decir adiós.**

 **Marlene:**

Tuve una sensación extraña de vacío en el estómago en cuanto vi al taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto estacionarse. Igual a la que sentí, hace un mes, al escuchar a mi madre decir que nos mudaríamos a New York, ya que se le había presentado un nuevo trabajo allá como editora de la revista _Life_ y no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad; la de mejorar nuestras vidas. Pero para mí no había nada que mejorar, todo era perfecto tal cual y como estaba. Cuando la noticia se difundió en el condado muchos de nuestros vecinos nos felicitaban diciendo cosas como: "Dicen que es una gran ciudad", "Tienen mucha suerte, pocos son los que tienen la oportunidad de ir a tan glorioso lugar" o el más odioso "New York es la ciudad de las oportunidades". Vaya oportunidad que tuvo mi madre. Pero para mis amigos no fue algo para celebrar o emocionarse, la noticia les había afectado tanto como a mí. Allison no podía creerlo y Antonio no dejaba de prohibirme mudarme, lo cual era muy tierno de su parte.

Tan sumergida quedé en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba dentro del taxi, en el medio de los asientos, con Allison y Antonio a mis costados. Vaya que estaba algo distraída, y eso que no era la primera vez que me pasaba. En algunas ocasiones cuando alguien me hablaba, como mi madre o mis amigos, no estaba muy al pendiente de lo que me decían y eso causaba que me llamaran la atención o me repitieran las cosas más de dos veces. Pero no lo hacía apropósito, sólo que no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

El auto arrancó y sólo me acomodé en mi asiento sin decir ni una sola palabra, esperando a que el viaje resultara corto. Sabía que era lo correcto, cerrar mi boca, morderme la lengua y buscar la manera de pensar en algo que me distrajera por completo, para así no caer en una conversación incomoda. Pero mantener tu mente distraída es difícil cuando tu madre, en el asiento delantero, habla y habla de lo perfecto y maravilloso que es todo, y de lo ansiosa que estaba de ver la ciudad, de visitar cada sitio turístico como el Empire State o Central Park y de las mejorías que tendría en su trabajo. Aunque suene descarada; nada de eso me importaba. Como quería que se callara y se diera cuenta de que esto era duro para mí, que nunca pensé mudarme y dejar a mis amigos, que estoy dejando mi hogar a contra de mi voluntad y de que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Estaba tan inmersa en su felicidad que no se daba cuenta de mi dolor y eso terminaba frustrándome.

De alguna manera pude soportar el viaje, que no duró más de dos horas, y en cuanto bajé del taxi, enseguida se me acalambraron las piernas. No recuerdo la última vez que duré tanto tiempo sentada en un auto. Tomé un segundo para que se me relajaran y entramos al aeropuerto. Era inmenso, igual a los que veía en las películas, y como en cualquier película apenas entrando nos encontramos con un detector de metales, nos pidieron sacar de nuestros bolsillos cualquier objeto metálico, colocarlos sobre una bandeja y luego dejar nuestras maletas o bolsos sobre una cinta que las llevaban a través de una especie de cabina. Pasamos el detector, tomamos nuestras cosas y caminamos hasta la terminal. Una vez allí, tuvimos que esperar a mi madre ya que iría a confirmar el vuelo o algo así, por lo que escuché.

No tuvimos mas opción que quedarnos allí, en el terminal. Un lugar muy similar a un centro comercial. Lleno de locales de comida rápida, librerías y soubenirs. Como teníamos dinero decidimos buscar un lugar para comer algo y conversar. Era nuestro ultimo día juntos, así que teníamos que aprovecharlo.

Dimos un par de vueltas por el lugar, hasta que Allison vio un café... Bueno, no un café. El Café. Un Donny's café.

A unas calles de donde yo vivía se encontraba un Donny's, el cual siempre, mis amigos y yo visitábamos después de la escuela. Y conversábamos durante mucho rato. Disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía.

Después de tomarnos un café cada uno. Buscamos a mi madre y ella ya tenía todo listo. Nuestro vuelo salía en unos minutos. Era la hora de despedirse.

Abracé a Allison y Antonio con fuerza, no quería dejarlos. ¿Cómo podría?... Lloré...

Al final, Allison me regaló su Mp4 y sólo nos dijimos adiós. Después mi madre y yo salimos a la pista de aterrizaje donde el avión nos estaba esperando. Subimos y luego de escuchar las instrucciones de una asafata en los parlantes y despegamos. Me dediqué a escuchar la primera canción del Mp4 de Allison... Era _With out you_ de Jake Brown...

Los extrañaré...


	2. Nueva escuela (parte 1)

**Saludos lectores… Hoy quiero ser algo breve, ya que la semana pasada no pude colocar alguna nota de autor y, por alguna razón, no hay manera de editar el capítulo 1 (el cual parece más un prólogo que un capitulo). Para empezar soy nuevo en Fanfiction y, obviamente, este es mi primer fic, así que quiero darles una muy buena historia Skilene v.s. Marski para emocionarse.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo 2…**

 **Chapter 2: Nueva escuela. (primera parte)**

 **Marlene:**

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que mamá y yo nos mudamos a New York en un pequeño condominio en el interior de Manhattan, donde vivimos temporalmente, y aún no he logrado acostumbrarme al repentino cambio de ambiente que dio mi vida. Parece difícil de creer y sé que se debe a que extraño a mis amigos y mi hogar en California. Ojala no fuera así. A diferencia de mí, parece que el estilo de vida neoyorquina se le da de maravilla a mi madre. Sinceramente, lo disfruta.

Lástima que a mí no. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de preocuparme por lo que fue de mi hogar en California, creo que podría soportar New York, aunque sea sólo un poco. Ni siquiera hay algo que valga la pena en esta ciudad: las calles son ruidosas y sucias, hace frio, los locales de comida son terribles y el subterráneo es sumamente aterrador.

Hoy he decidido hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por mi madre y no quejarme o molestarme por la escuela, los estudiantes o los maestros de ningún modo posibles, y así no empeorar nuestra delicada relación. Creo que ya es suficiente que ella tenga que lidiar con mi "pesimismo" (como suele decirme) casi todos los días desde la mudanza. Un descanso de ello no vendría nada mal… Ah… ¿A quién engaño? Me he repetido esas mismas palabras los últimos 3 meses y no me han funcionado para nada. Mejor me evito pensar en ello hoy… como suele decirme mi madre: "De buenas intenciones está lleno el infierno".

Mientras que mi mente se empeña en ignorar los problemas pasados, voy terminando de vestirme para ir mi primer día en la secundaria Hawthorne High. He optado en usar un blackjean, una blusa blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero favorita, la cual me ha protegido del frio de la ciudad desde que llegué. Me doy un vistazo en el espejo. Luzco bien. Conforme con mi apariencia me coloco un par de medias, seguidos de unos de zapatos converse que alcancé por debajo de la cama. Sólo falta mi cabello, así que busco un peine y desenredo un par de mechones que están fuera de lugar.

Estoy lista.

Salgo de mi pequeña habitación y voy al comedor-cocina lo más rápido posible, donde está mamá cocinando lo que parecen ser panqueques.

-Buenos días Ma'- digo, mientras tomo asiento en la mesa de comedor.

-Buenos días Marlene- dice ella, como si olvidara que ayer, antes de dormir, hubiéramos tenido una discusión sobre la manera en que le hablo. ¿Cuándo no? Ya se han vuelto un hábito este tipo de disputas entre ella y yo que trato de no darles importancia… -¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, gracias por preguntar- Dicho esto ella apaga la cocina, toma un plato de la lacena, vierte cuidadosamente el panqueque en este, le unta mantequilla, le raya queso y me lo entrega. Huele delicioso… Los cubiertos ya están en la mesa, así que los tomo, corto un buen pedazo del desayuno y me lo llevo a la boca. Tiene buen sabor.

Me llevo tres bocados más y noto algo extraño: mamá no me ha dejado de mirar desde que me dio el desayuno y no puedo evitar preguntarle qué ocurre.

-Mamá… ¿Pasa algo?...

-De hecho…- dice -…Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo- Oh, oh… ¿De qué querrá hablar?...

-¿De acuerdo?...

Aparto el plato de comida a un lado y ella toma asiento frente a mí. Esto no debe ser bueno… ¿O sí?

-Marlene…- dice –…quiero que, antes de que te vayas, me hagas un gran, gran favor…- ¿Un gran favor? Ahora no sé en qué pensar.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-Me gustaría que hagas amigos…- ¿Qué?... Estoy confundida. Ciertamente que es una petición muy extraña y más por parte de mi madre.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?- ella respira hondo y entrelaza los dedos.

-Te lo pido porque… desde que llegamos no he visto que hablaras con nadie de tu edad. Ni siquiera te has animado a charlar con alguien del edificio.

-Ellos no son interesantes… es todo. Por esa razón no lo hago… Además, ya tengo amigos. Allison y Antonio ¿recuerdas?- Desde que llegué he estado en contacto con ellos todo lo posible por teléfono, facebook y Skipe.

-Hablo de amigos en serio…- Eso dolió. ¿Acaso mis amistades no son en serio? Tomo un momento para digerir el comentario. El rostro de ella cambia de expresión, se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de decirme. –Marlene… Eso no era la que quería decir…

-Nunca lo es…- respondo secamente. Vaya que estoy molesta y… triste. Si antes no estaba segura de que a ella no le importaba mi opinión, ahora lo estoy.

–Perdí el apetito- digo y me levanto de la mesa. Mi madre no dice nada, parece algo apenada.

Lo único que hago es ir por mi bolso y caminar deprisa a la puerta, pero en cuanto la abro la voz de mi madre me detiene…

-Marlene… Te quiero…-

-Y yo a ti…

Cierro la puerta, tomo el ascensor y desciendo hasta la recepción. De allí salgo a la calle y comienzo a caminar hacia la escuela. Como el autobús escolar no pasa por esta calle, no tengo otra opción que ir a pie. Podría tomar un taxi o esperar un autobús en la parada que está a solo media calle, pero con lo cerca que estoy de Hawthorne High prefiero caminar.

Para llegar sólo tengo que doblar una cuadra y pasar junto a Central Park.

Al llegar, puedo ver como una cantidad de estudiantes, la mayoría divididos en grupos, están esparcidos en la gran entrada de Hawthorne High. Algunos de ellos sentados en las escaleras o de pie conversando los unos con los otros. Camino entre la multitud hasta lograr pasar a la escuela y voy directo a la dirección. Al entrar, noto que el lugar está vacío, así que me siento a esperar al director.

Pasan unos minutos y alguien entra. No es el director. Es sólo un chico alto de cabello negro que lleva unos papeles consigo.

-Hola- dice y me tiende la mano.

-Hola- respondo y se la estrecho. Me tomo un segundo para ver su rostro con claridad… y puedo ver un cabello negro perfectamente peinado y ojos de extremo color azul.

-¿Eres Marlene? ¿Cierto?- Me levanto de la silla y le asiento en respuesta. Luego él me entrega unos papeles en la mano y dice:

-El director me dijo que viniera aquí a revisar si llegaste, ya que él está ocupado, para que pudiera guiarte por Hawthorne High. Ya es la cuarta vez que vengo, que bueno que estás aquí porque tu primera clase va a comenzar... Por cierto, soy Kowalski.- Él me dedica una agradable sonrisa y yo, instintivamente, también sonrio.

-Bueno, mucho gusto- Aparto la mirada de su rostro y doy un pequeño vistazo a los papeles que tengo en las manos. Parecen ser horarios escolares.

-Luego tendremos tiempo para revisar esto…- dice Kowalski apuntando a los horarios -…Pero primero iremos al salón 5-A. Al profesor Mason no le gusta que lleguen tarde a su clase, mucho menos los recién llegados…

-Ok- y dicho esto ambos salimos de dirección y fuimos camino al salón 5-A. El 5-A era como cualquier salón de clases de cualquier escuela secundaria, salvo que este tenía carteles motivacionales colgados en las paredes con los típicos mensajes de "Cree en ti mismo", "Aférrate a tus ideales" y toda esa basura que conocemos de derecho al revés sobre gatos colgando de árboles. Eran tantos que apenas se podían distinguir las paredes.

Kowalski se sentó en la primera fila de pupitres y yo en el último espacio vacío que quedaba, justo detrás de él. Saqué un cuaderno, lápiz, sacapuntas y un borrador listos y me dediqué a mantener mi mente en blanco mientras esperaba que llegara el profesor.

Cuando llegó, después de un par de minutos, parecía más la personificación de un hombre de etiqueta de los 50, que un maestro de secundaría. Vestía ropa pasada de moda que consistía en una camisa a botones inmaculadamente blanca, un chaleco verde, pantalones negros de vestir y zapatos de cuero. Todo en ese hombre decía a gritos "RETRO", incluso su peinado estaba a kilómetros de considerarse moderno…

¿Acaso New York abarcará a más gente así? Si es así espero que vivan en Brooklyn o lo más cerca posible del rio Hudson.

-Buen día estudiantes- dice el maestro con un asentó ingles muy reconocible –Hoy seré un poco breve ya que tengo varios trabajos que necesito revisar. Así que me gustaría que, por el día de hoy, presten la mayor atención posible para así no perder tiempo en repetirle las lecciones a los más despistados... Y con eso me refiero a ti Rico.- el maestro Mason apunta con su dedo y todos volteamos en su dirección hacia un chico de cabello alborotado y con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro que pasaba desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla, tocando parcialmente sus labios. Todos comenzaron a reír, hasta el tal Rico lo hacía. Seguro que no le molesta sacar malas calificaciones…

El maestro deja su bolso sobre el escritorio y se para en frente del pizarrón con la vista en nosotros.

-Estudiantes… hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera... ¿Marlene, podrías levantarte?

-Ok- digo y me pongo de pie. Todos los ojos se fijan en mí al instante y no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda por eso.

-Ella es la señorita Marlene Pike. Quiero que alguno de ustedes se tome el tiempo para que le muestre la escuela y socialicen un poco…- Socializar… ¿Quién será quien tendrá que pasar la tarde conmigo? -¡Señor Norton!... Usted será quien le mostrará a Marlene cada centímetro de Hawthorne High. Si ella tiene alguna duda, usted se la responderá ¿De acuerdo?...

Volteo para ver a quien se dirige.

Resulta ser el chico más guapo que han visto mis ojos. Cabello negro arremolinado, rostro angosto y ojos azules como el mar. ¿De dónde habrá salido? ¿De alguna fábrica?

Cuando sus ojos se topan con los míos, me dedica una sonrisa chueca que resultaba bastante agradable y me guiña un ojo…

¡Acaba de guiñarme un ojo!

Siento como mis mejillas comienzan a arder ¿Me estoy sonrojando?...

 **Autor: Seguro que estarán pensando: "No… me dejaron con ganas de más, otra vez". Lamentablemente tuve que dividir esto e dos parte para que el capítulo no fuera extremadamente largo. Y, como verán, esta historia ya está tomando forma así que manténganse pendientes del tercer capítulo que llegará pronto.**

 **: Hola Jessy, veo que te ha gustado la historia. Que alivio siento de que no me hayas detectado ningún error. Espero no seguir dejándote con las ganas de más, tal vez vuelva a ocurrir ¿Quién sabe? Actualizaré lo más pronto posible... Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **ringo-tensai: Buen día... Me alegra que pienses que tengo talento y espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado. Publicaré lo más pronto posible para no dejarte esperando...**

 **No olviden mandar sus comentarios, criticas, consejos o lo que les gustaría que pasara. Si quieren decirme que mi fic es basura, háganlo. Sólo quiero que comenten…**


	3. Nueva escuela (parte 2)

**Saludos lectores… Sé que es tarde y que prometí publicar lo más pronto posible pero hubo una serie de eventos, tanto justificables como injustificables, que hicieron que no tuviera tiempo de escribir. Entre ellos: TV, Internet (ilimitado lo cual no es muy común en mi casa), libros, guitarra, piano, "Skyrim" y bloqueo de escritor. Pero ahora ya no cuento con la mitad de esas cosas y creo que podré publicar, por lo menos, cada semana.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo 3…**

 **Chapter 3: Nueva escuela. (segunda parte)**

 **Marlene:**

¿Qué me pasa? Ya le he sacado punta a mi lápiz más de tres veces, y sólo he escrito en el cuaderno un par de líneas citando a la famosa obra de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta. Además, me he dado cuenta de los borrones que he dejado sobre la misma y ahora lo que tengo es una página manchada con las palabras más románticas de la historia… El mismísimo Shakespeare debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba ahora, si supiera la torpeza que estoy cometiendo. Pero no es fácil concentrarse cuando ojos, endemoniadamente azules, te observan desde un par de filas de pupitres atrás.

En el transcurso de toda la clase ese chico de apellido Norton no ha dejado de observarme. Y lo sé, porque de vez en cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, doy una mirada rápida hacia atrás lo más disimuladamente posible, y puedo notar como me observa. ¿Acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

-¡Romeo y Julieta!...- dice el profesor, llamando nuestra atención, levantando el libro de los trágicos amantes a forma de que todos en el salón lo pudiéramos ver –Creo que ya hemos aprendido lo suficiente de esta clásica obra para que les haga unas preguntas respecto a ella- Dicho esto algunos de los chicos del fondo hicieron ruidos de disgusto. El maestro Mason comenzó a pasear entre las filas de pupitres con las manos detrás de su espalda. Obviamente buscaba a su presa para formularle alguna pregunta…

Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del chico de la cicatriz, Rico, quien no estaba nada cómodo con Mason a su lado. Pero cuando él se retiró, Rico parecía muy aliviado. Lo mismo hizo el maestro con otros tres estudiantes más, hasta que llegó frente a mí y colocó su libro sobre mi pupitre… Oh, oh…

-Vamos a probar de que está hecha la nueva…- Eso me preocupa… ¿Por qué no vuelve con el de la cicatriz?-…Su pregunta, señorita Pike, es: ¿Cuál es el motivo de la fuerte rivalidad entre las familias de los amantes?

Fuerzo a mi mente a recordar todo lo que contenía la primera escena del libro… Pero nada me llega.

-Yo… No lo sé…- respondo avergonzada, fijando la vista sobre mi cuaderno abierto.

-¡Exacto!- dice él con ánimo, lo cual me confunde ¿Acaso dije otra cosa? -…No lo sabemos… Nadie lo sabe. Porque pasaron tanto tiempo peleando entre ellos que se olvidaron completamente de la razón por la cual se odiaban…- ¿Eso era posible? ¿Alguien podría odiar a otra persona sin ningún motivo? ¿Sólo porque así es? No había manera de que esto fuera posible… Lo siento Shakespeare… pero no lo creo.

El maestro Mason continuó con sus preguntas y yo tomaba nota mental de lo que decía, aun pensando en lo surrealista del odio entre las familias de los trágicos amantes suicidas. Por un largo momento se me había olvidado que ojos azules, Norton, estaba observándome… ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué me mira tanto?... No soy tan hermosa para que alguien se embobe conmigo de tal manera. Pero entonces recuerdo, vagamente, algo que Allison dijo días antes de la mudanza. Hablábamos sobre el futuro, más que nada sobre el mío, y ella sacó el tema de la escuela y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los chicos que conociera allí, ellos le prestan mucha atención a las chicas nuevas simplemente por el hecho de ser nuevas. Eso las hace más atractivas…

Eso es, claro… soy la chica nueva, es obvio que me van a ver. Pero aun así no hay motivo para exagerar como lo hace ojos azules, Norton.

El resto de la clase resulta ser bastante corta, salimos del salón a pesar de que la campana aún no ha sonado, ya que el maestro Mason tuvo que marcharse temprano y él no tenía planeado dejarnos allí solos hasta que llegara el receso.

Camino entre los pocos estudiantes con la intención de perder a ojos azules, pero siento como alguien me toma del hombro y volteo, pensando que era él. Pero por suerte era Kowalski.

-Hola Kowalski…- saludo –…vaya que me asustaste.

-¿Asustarte? ¿Por qué?

-No por nada…- si supiera que no quiero a ojos azules cerca de mí. Mejor ahorrarme tener algún tipo de conversación incomoda. No soy buena con los temas triviales. –Oye, tengo una duda.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

-¿Podrías decirme qué son los papeles que me diste? Tengo en cuenta que dos de ellos son horarios, pero estoy confundida con los demás.

-Claro. Lo que tienes que saber es que los otros son para elegir alguna actividad extracurricular…

-¿Tengo que elegir una?

-Sí, al menos cada estudiante tiene que estar participando de una actividad extracurricular, ya que vale un 20% de tu calificación final- ¿En serio? En mi escuela anterior no teníamos este tipo de sistema: a nadie le importaba si te unías al club de lectura, al de matemáticas o la banda escolar, simplemente no tenía relevancia en tu calificación. Que ridículo.

-Entonces… si no me uno a ninguna actividad perderé el 20% de mi calificación final.

-Correcto- Eso es abrumador, no soy lo que se diga una holgazana respecto a la escuela, pero tampoco soy una genio, si no me uno a un grupo es muy probable que quede por muy debajo del promedio y tenga que repetir el año. –Si quieres puedes hasta participar en tres actividades extracurriculares (claro, si es que tienes tiempo), lo único que tienes que hacer es colocar en las casillas vacías tus datos, como tu nombre, etcétera… y eliges cualquier grupo. Se lo entregas al director y listo.

-Gracias. Por lo menos me sacaste una gran duda.

-De nada, Marlene- Dicho esto me dispongo a irme, pero veo a ojos azules entre unos cuantos chicos agrupados y al instante me volteo y le digo a Kowalski:

-Oye, ya que tenemos tiempo. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? ¿Hay alguna cafetería? Muero de hambre…

-Claro, sígueme- en eso Kowalski y yo tomamos camino a la cafetería, perdiendo así a ojos azules.

Ya con el alivio de haber perdido a mi apuesto acosador, empecé a revisar los papeles, específicamente los de actividades extracurriculares, y pude notar que eran largas listas de grupos y clubes, desde fanáticos de los libros hasta el equipo de porristas. Elegir podría ser más difícil de lo que puedo pensar…

Mejor no pensar en esto ahora… así que guardo los papeles y continúo siguiendo a Kowalski.

Llegamos a la cafetería, la cual era ridículamente enorme, claro, como todo lo demás aquí, y fuimos directo a la barra de comida. Tomamos una bandeja cada uno y nos servimos lo que pudimos, que resultaba ser el típico puré de papas con frijoles que sirven en cada escuela secundaria, una caja de leche y, lo que no esperaba, un cupcake, pagamos una cantidad de 5 dolares y tomamos asiento cerca de la salida. No era un menú muy variado, pero me recordaba a mis días en mi agradable escuela en California. Eso era bueno.

El sabor de la comida era mejor de lo que me esperaba, y eso que estaba convencida de que sería terrible. En eso Kowalski empezó a hablarme, entre bocados, sobre lo genial que es Hawthorne High. Y yo sólo escuchaba y asentía a todo lo que me decía.

La campana del receso había sonado y la cafetería no tardo en atiborrarse de estudiantes.

Luego de casi terminar de comer Kowalski empezó a contarme sobre sus amigos: Rico (seguramente el chico de la cicatriz que hacía de payaso en la clase del maestro Mason), Cabo y Skipper. Y por todo lo que me decía sobre ellos parecía una muy buena amistad.

-Veo que son muy buenos amigos…

-Sí, de hecho… Oh, mira, están allá…- él levanta el brazo y grita: -¡Ey, Chicos!

Volteo para mirar y casi me atraganto con el cupcake. Uno de esos chicos era Norton…

 **Patrón:**

Marlene…

Desde que ella llego no he podido quitarle la vista de encima. Podía notar sus nervios cuando Mason la hizo levantarse ante toda la clase. Atraía la mirada de los chicos, sin lugar a dudas, y las chicas del fondo, nada más que simples fresas, murmuraban y la miraban con celos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era hermosa…

En el transcurso de la clase rogaba porque volteara y pudiera verme, y cuando lo hizo no dudé en guiñarle el ojo. Adoré ver como sus mejillas adquirieron ese color rojizo.

Algo en mí me decía: "Esa es la chica, nunca encontraras a alguien como ella"

Sabía que tenía que hablarle, pero en cuanto salimos de clase se había esfumado. Me pasé un buen rato buscándola por los pasillos y preguntando a los compañeros si la habían visto, y todos ellos me respondían de la misma manera, con un simple "no lo sé". Al parecer era como si nadie la hubiese visto salir.

No fue hasta que sonó la campana que tuve la idea de ir a la cafetería, el punto de reunión de todos los estudiantes. Algunos van a la cancha de basquetbol, otros a las puertas de la escuela, pero la mayoría siempre pasa su tiempo libre allí. Tengo que encontrarla, pero con la cafetería repleta, me era difícil distinguir hasta los rostros conocidos: Bill, Joy, Murray, Jessica, Stacy, Cabo y Rico… Espera, ¿Cabo y Rico? Tal vez sepan algo.

-Hola chicos…- saludo -¿Cómo están?

-Hola Skipper, estamos bien- dice Cabo.

-¿Saben dónde está Marlene, la chica nueva?- Rico y Cabo se miraron el uno a otro, obviamente extrañados por mi vivaz pregunta. Yo también lo estaba, normalmente les pregunto cosas como: "¿Qué hacen?" o "¿Algo nuevo que comentar?". Pude haberlo hecho, pero, en su lugar, me preocupé por Marlene. Luego se encogieron de hombros y Cabo dijo:

-No tenemos idea de donde pueda estar…- Eso me desilusionaba. Si tan sólo la encontrara para que me diera la oportunidad de conocerla. Sé que me la está negando. Después de que se sonrojara en mitad de clase, en ligeras ocasiones me miraba, pero esta vez, con indiferencia como si nunca me hubiera sonreído y sus mejillas aceitunadas nunca se hubieran sonrojado. Y ahora me está evitando, escondiéndose entre la multitud. Seguía buscando con la mirada hasta que un grito llamó mi atención:

-¡Ey, Chicos!- era Kowalski, estaba sentado en una mesa con Marlene. Al fin, sabía dónde estaba, podría hablarle… Pero…

Kowalski ...

¿No está pasando otra vez o sí?...

 **Marlene:**

¿No podía dejarme? Ya ese chico me estaba preocupando. Ya hubiera llamado a la policía de no ser que fuera tan apuesto y… tierno y… Vaya que tiene buen cuerpo, se nota que ejercita, puedo ver sus pectorales bajo su camiseta ceñida… ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?! Claro que está bueno, pero no hay que exagerar.

¡Despierta de una vez, Marlene!

Los tres mejores amigos de Kowalski se acercan y toman asiento. Kowalski me presenta ante ellos y yo sólo les tomo la mano formalmente para no ser descortés, pero al momento de tomar la mano de ojos azules, que resultaba ser Skipper, sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Wow…

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando Cabo dice:

-Y… Marlene… ¿De dónde eres?- La pregunta correcta sería ¿De dónde eras? Pero me trago la ganas de ser sarcástica y digo:

-Yo vivía en Pasadena hace unos meses, pero ahora me alojo temporalmente en un condominio muy cerca de central park…- Así pasamos un rato. Ellos: haciéndome las típicas preguntas que se les hace a la chica nueva y yo: respondiendo de forma directa, sin mucho detalle. Hasta que llegó un punto en donde no tenía que decir nada, algo así como un punto casi muerto, ya que la conversación se había extendido entre ellos mismos. Así que aproveché el momento para sacar de mi bolso el MP4 con sus auriculares y empecé a escuchar la lista Allison, que siempre comenzaba con " _Without You_ ", pasando 10 canciones más, todas de diferentes artistas, hasta terminar con " _Tomorrow_ " de Cole Heinz. Pero procurando tenerlo a un volumen lo suficientemente bajo para distinguir lo que hablaban.

Cuando la lista de reproducción terminó, guardé el MP4 y dije:

-Bueno, chicos, creo que mejor ya me voy- me levanté de la mesa con la intención de irme de una vez, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo se despiden amablemente y Skipper sólo me dice:

-Recuerda que tengo que mostrarte la escuela Marlene…- No puede ser, lo había olvidado.

-Entonces… te veo después de la segunda clase

-De acuerdo

-Ok…- Y él me dedica otra sonrisa chueca y cálida… En cuanto me voy mis mejillas arden nuevamente.

Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos sólo para llenar el tiempo que queda entre ahora y la segunda clase. Y no he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Skipper, que de seguro debe de ser el cliché de la personificación del chico guapo de las películas románticas, probablemente basadas en novelas juveniles, que intenta conquistar a la chica nueva (en este caso: yo) con su mirada coqueta y sonrisa única, pero que muy probablemente sea un idiota. Eso… Un idiota. Ni siquiera lo conozco, a lo mejor puede ser el imbécil más grande del universo y aún no lo sepa. Pero… ¿Qué tal si no?

¿Me gusta?

No soy una romántica empedernida, pero tampoco soy lo que se conoce como una solterona. Mi única relación fue hace casi un año con un chico llamado Frederick, la cual tomó un giro extraño después de un mes y medio, y terminamos. Sólo nos besamos una vez. Mi primer beso… de alguien que nunca terminó interesándome, de seguro yo tampoco le daba mucho interés, así que creo que hicimos lo mejor para ambos. Ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué alguna vez me enamoré de él, pero lo más extraño es que no puedo recordar que se sentía estar enamorada, lo que me hace pensar que nunca lo estuve. A veces pienso en cómo debe de sentirse estar enamorada… Recuerdo que una vez le pregunté a Antonio, como él siempre lo estuvo de mí y declaró su amor, convenciendo a la mitad del vecindario de ayudarle a cantar el coro de una canción que compuso para mí. No entraré en detalles sobre la letra, ya que es un poco vergonzoso, pero sí que se lució con su espectáculo; Yo estaba llegando del supermercado con mi madre y él estaba allí, justo sobre el tejado de mi casa, con un micrófono y su guitarra. Tuve que rechazarlo lamentablemente. Aún después de eso, seguía enamorado, tal vez más que antes. En cuanto a la pregunta… después de un largo silencio sólo dijo: "Te hace sentir como si volaras"

Volar… Pues lo único que he sentido hasta ahora ha sido un par de llamas en mis mejillas.

En cuanto a Allison… ella creía en el amor a primera vista. ¿Será que lo que pasó con Skipper fue amor a primera vista? No me da ni tiempo de analizar la pregunta ya que la campana había sonado, era hora de la segunda clase. Así que revisé mi horario y vi que me tocaba clase de historia en el 3-C.

En esta clase no estaba Skipper ni Kowalski o Cabo. La única persona conocida era Rico, el cual saboteó la clase hasta que lo enviaron a detención. Después de casi dos horas de aburrimiento salí del salón, aliviada de no tener que oír más respecto al pasado.

No di ni dos pasos fuera del salón 3-C en cuanto apareció Skipper, de pie, apoyado de la pared con todo el estilo de un chico "cool". Respiro hondo y me acerco a él.

-¿Listo para mostrarme la escuela?- digo, conteniendo las ganas de sonreírle.

-Por supuesto…- dice y sólo hace un gesto con la cabeza dándome a entender que lo siga. En todo el trayecto pasamos por varios salones diferentes, luego por la cancha de baloncesto, el teatro escolar, el taller y por último la ubicación de mi casillero. Decidí aprovechar y, colocarle una combinación y guardar unos cuantos libros de mi bolso. Pero en eso vi los papeles de actividades. Volví a darles una ojeada y hubo algo que llamó mi atención. Clase de pintura. Sin perder tiempo tomé un lápiz y taché la casilla correspondiente a la clase de pintura, coloqué mi nombre y apellido, y se lo di a Skipper.

-¿Podrías entregarle esto al director?...- digo, él encarna una ceja y dice:

-Claro…- y dicho esto se marchó.

No volví a verlo en todo el día. Tuve mi última clase (biología) y después me marché de Hawthorne High sin siquiera despedirme de algún nuevo conocido. Mientras caminaba no pude evitar pensar en Skipper, en cómo, de un momento a otro, pasó de coquetearme y buscarme a quedarse callado y distante mientras me mostraba la escuela. No era un idiota como me esperaba, pero resultaba ser un poco extraño.

Llegué a casa y mi madre no estaba. Había una nota que dejó pegada en el refrigerador que decía: "Me llamaron del trabajo, vuelvo pronto… Hay sobras del desayuno en el refri". Curiosamente después de leer la nota sonó el telefono de casa. Era ella…

-Hola cariño… ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?

-Estuvo bien, creo…

-¿Hiciste amigos?

-Creo que sí- aunque no sé si los consideraría amigos.

-Oh, eso me alegra…

-Sí, creo… creo que hoy fue un buen día…

 **Autor: Al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Ya lo tenía como borrador pero retocarlo fue la parte más difícil de mi trabajo. Aún creo que pude hacerlo mejor en ciertos aspectos, pero me gusta el resultado. Aún me quedarán capítulos por retocar y espero no volver a tardar con la publicación… Como ven ya está tomando forma la historia, espero les haya gustado.**

 **: Tal vez si sea buena señal, gracias... Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **ringotensai: A todos nos pasa que tenemos que estar en una nueva escuela a mitad de año, bueno... no a todos, pero sí a la mayoría. Me pasó y me puse tan nervioso que por poco me resbalo en mitad de clase. Me alegra que la historia te guste y claro... habrá mucho más.**

 **paolavigne02pom: Hola, gracias por la bienvenida... y por supuesto, aunque como verás me tardé un poco.**

 **Maxi-T: Gracias. Me gusta que tengas buenas expectativas de mi historia.**

 **No olviden mandar sus comentarios, criticas, consejos o lo que les gustaría que pasara...**


	4. Adaptarse y estar de vuelta

**Hola fictioneros, lamento mucho haberlos dejado esperando. Esta vez no prometo publicar temprano. No puedo creer que me costara de verdad hacer esto… ya no tengo internet y los cybers locales tienen precios tan altos que dan miedo. Además, sin mencionar que los repetidores parecen tener fallas, ya que nunca vi el internet correr tan lento como ahora. Bueno, pero dejando las excusas a un lado… Aquí está el cuarto cap.**

 **Chapter 4: Adaptarse y estar de vuelta.**

 **Marlene:**

Nunca pensé que fuera posible adaptarme a Hawthorne High. Pero gracias a la ayuda de mis nuevos amigos, pude hacerlo en casi un mes. Pensé que lo único bueno de la escuela sería la comida de la cafetería y las clases de pintura de la señorita Lulú Harper, pero estaba completamente equivocada.

Los primeros días no fueron agradables, claro: apenas si me animaba a hablar con las personas. Me sentía como una especie de paria deambulando por ahí sin saber qué hacer. Me limitaba siempre, sola y únicamente, a asistir a mis clases asignadas, rogando mentalmente que todo terminara para poder ir a casa. Pero, curiosamente, no dejaba de notar la ausencia de Skipper. Por alguna razón había faltado a la escuela durante nueve días y, por lo que escuché, tanto sus padres como él, no se comunicaron con los representantes de la escuela y mucho menos con sus amigos. Ni una sola vez… En ocasiones, cuando almorzaba con los chicos o sólo pasábamos el rato paseando por la escuela y se mencionaba algo acerca de Skipper, me entraban unas ganas de preguntarles si sabían que le ocurrió. Pero sentía que era mejor que me mordiera la lengua y sepultara esa duda muy dentro de mí, no debería de hacerles ese tipo de pregunta a ellos, porque… por más calmados que pudieran verse podía notar un aire de preocupación.

Pronto llegaron los rumores.

Ya tenía la idea de que Skipper era popular, pero no sabía a qué escala lo era. Respuesta: lo suficiente para que fuera el tema de conversación principal en los pasillos. Los estudiantes no parecían saber de qué otra cosa hablar, así que debatían, incluso, daban teorías, la mayoría absurdas, de qué le pudo haber ocurrido a Skipper para desaparecer así. Algunos decían que sus padres estaban involucrados con algún tipo de organización criminal y que por eso debían abandonar la ciudad; otros rumoreaban que Skipper era adicto a las drogas y que lo internaron en Queens para que lo trataran especialistas; Pero el más ridículo de los rumores, que comenzó como una estúpida broma que alguien comento en los pasillos, fue el del que ellos eran hombres lobos y que como esos días era de luna llena todos se dirigieron a lo profundo del bosque para transformarse. Sabía que los rumores podían alcanzar los límites, pero no pensé que pudieran rebasarlos de tal manera.

Pero ahora que recuerdo, la última vez que lo vi, parecía alterado por algo.

No fue hasta el séptimo día de su falta que decidí hablar de Skipper con Allison. Era de medianoche y estábamos hablando por Skipe a través de nuestros portátiles. Le hablé de cómo era él, de la forma en que me miraba como si yo fuera la cosa más asombrosa que haya visto en su vida, de cómo me hacía sentir, de su repentino cambio de humor y de los constantes y cambiantes rumores que se formularon en Hawthorne High. De cómo todo eso ocurrió en poco tiempo.

-Vaya que te gusta ese chico…- dijo Allison mientras se alisaba un poco su melena dorada.

-No estoy segura de estar enamorada de él… es decir, ni siquiera lo conozco.- respondí. Era verdad, apenas si sabía quién era él… -No puedes conocer a alguien por boca de otros, Allison…

-En eso tienes razón, pero por lo que te dicen sus amigos parece ser buena persona.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón y…-

-Pero…- dijo interrumpiéndome -…por otro lado si desapareció de esa manera debió de ser por alguna razón, y no de las buenas, cariño- eso me hizo preocuparme. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por él?

De repente el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Allison. Reviso el teléfono y noto que es un mensaje de Kowalski.

-Es Kowalski, me mandó un mensaje…

-¿El mejor amigo de tu amor platónico?- aunque quise parecer molesta por su comentario no pude evitar soltar unas carcajadas

-Sí, justo ése…- digo recuperándome de la risa.

Últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo con los chicos, sobre todo con Kowalski, quien se ha encargado de que esté de lo más cómoda en la escuela. Sinceramente es la única persona en todo New York a quien le tengo más confianza.

-¿Y qué dice?

-No lo sé…- abro el buzón de correos y me sorprendo al ver lo que dice el mensaje: "No puedo dormir…" Y como el golpe de un relámpago siento un nudo en el estómago.

-Marlene ¿Qué dice el mensaje?- me toma un segundo incorporarme.

-Ah… nada. Sólo me estaba recordando que mañana es posible que haya examen…

Allison y yo hablamos durante diez minutos más antes de desconectarnos. Apagué el portátil, las luces de mi habitación y me acosté sobre mi cama. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y llamé a Kowalski.

-¿Aló?- respondió casi al instante, seguro esperaba que le llamara o le contestara.

-Hola, Kowalski… ¿Estás bien?

-No…- lo escucho suspirar pesadamente –Estoy preocupado…

-¿Por Skipper, verdad?...

-Sí, así es- Yo también estaba preocupada, pero de otra manera. Él en cambio, parecía estar triste y confundido. Lo curioso es que esta era la primera vez que habló de ello.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto. Además, por todo lo que me has contado de él creo que no va a tardar en volver…

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero Skipper no es de no avisar ¡Y todos esos chismorreos!- hubo unos segundos de silencio -Es una locura…

Varios pensamientos cruzaron por mi cabeza. Me quedé mirando el techo en la oscuridad de mi habitación con el celular en mi oído, escuchando la respiración de Kowalski. Ni él y yo dijimos nada, como si fuéramos capaces de comunicarnos a través de nuestro silencio. Un silencio ensordecedor.

-Todo va estar bien- fue lo único que pude decir. Luego colgué, sin esperar respuesta ni nada. Fue lo mejor.

Esa noche me costó dormir. Kowalski fue el primer amigo que tuve desde que llegué a la ciudad, le tenía mucho aprecio y no quería que se sintiera mal. Pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada.

Tres días después, Skipper había vuelto.

Era una mañana nublada de cielo gris. Las oscuras nubes amenazaban con llover y el viento era frio y constante. Ni mi chaqueta favorita era capaz de brindarme el calor necesario para soportar la baja temperatura.

Los chicos me esperaban en la entrada de la escuela, algo que más adelante se volvió un habito entre nosotros, y comenzamos a charlar y pasear por los largos pasillos de la escuela. Cabo había comenzado con la conversación: habló sobre el nuevo teléfono que sus padres le habían regalado el día anterior. Se le notaba bastante contento. Claro, pues le habían regalado un XWY una de las más nuevas marcas de móviles fabricados en el Reino Unido y por lo que sabía eran muy difíciles de conseguir ya que sus ventas no eran masivas aquí, de hecho, eran algo limitadas.

-Con este nuevo teléfono soy el segundo en toda la escuela en tener uno- exclamó Cabo con la emoción de un niño.

-¿Quién es el primero?- pregunté.

-¡Julien!- contestaron los tres al unísono dándome una mirada sarcástica, como si la respuesta fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Ya me habían comentado acerca de ese chico… Julien King, y como su nombre lo dice: se cree el rey de toda Hawthorne High. Al parecer sus padres son dueños de una mega corporación a las afueras del país y siempre están atentos de complacer todos los caprichos de su hijo, quien siempre quiere ser el centro de atención en todo lo que se pueda. Nunca he hablado con él, ni planeo hacerlo, pero lo he visto pasar siempre por el comedor actuando como toda una celebridad rodeada de paparazis.

Continuamos con nuestra conversación hasta que sonó la campana anunciando la primera clase y nos separamos: Cabo por un lado, Rico por otro y Kowalski y yo nos fuimos a clase de matemáticas. Era una suerte que él estuviera en la mayoría de las clases conmigo, siempre teníamos de que hablar, y cada vez me sentía más cómoda con su compañía. Sólo en pocas ocasiones Rico y yo compartíamos una que otra clase, y con Cabo, bueno, como él es de un grado menor que el nuestro apenas si lo veo en los tiempos libres.

Después que terminó la clase salí a dar un paseo fuera de la escuela, tenía tres horas antes de que comenzara mi segunda clase del día, así que me pareció buena idea. Caminé en dirección a Central Park, en el camino podía notar como la calle estaba atestada de autos. Se había formado un embotellamiento y los conductores se maldecían los unos a otros mientras aporreaban los clacsons con su muy conocido «BEEP-BEEEEP». Apenas si lograba escuchar algo, y me di cuenta de lo diferente que suenan los embotellamientos de cerca, en la calle, que desde la ventana de mi habitación, en el condominio. Es mucho más monstruoso.

Al llegar a Central Park el ruido de la calle ya no se escuchaba del todo y pude percibir un aire mucho más limpio. Decidí sentarme en un banco junto al lago y comer de las golosinas que tenía guardadas en mi mochila. Eran muy dulces, más que los M&M's o los Mogul.

Durante un largo tiempo no hicé nada, sólo me quedé mirando los árboles y los diferentes tonos de gris que contenía el cielo. Ya me había terminado las golosinas y ya sólo me quedaba la envoltura. Entonces saqué mi MP4 (ahora me siento cómoda al decirle "mi MP4") envuelto en los audífonos, que desenrollé, y empecé a escuchar la lista Allison de forma aleatoria. Y a mis oídos llegó la séptima canción de la lista: " _3 Seconds on the air_ " de Angels Fall.

 _Sólo yo… recorriendo el mismo camino_

 _Sin más que una canción y un cigarrillo en mi mano,_

 _Respiro el olor a lluvia…_

 _Respiro el olor a humo…_

Fue una de nuestras canciones favoritas…

Allison y yo la habíamos escuchado un día que regresábamos de la escuela en el cuatro puertas de su madre. Habíamos encendido la radio y sonó esa canción que nos había conmovido tanto. No lo sabíamos en ese momento, pero esa canción relataba la historia de Andrew Oachslanger (segundo guitarrista de la banda) de cuando tuvo un accidente automovilístico justo después de ser dejado por su novia y pelearse con su banda hasta casi renunciar. No conozco todos los detalles, pero creo que duró dos semanas en el hospital, eso hizo que nosotras nos encariñáramos más aún con la canción. Luego de eso era casi imposible que no la escucháramos.

 _Estoy solo,_

 _Y vuelo…_

 _Por tres segundo en el aire_

Cerré los ojos y me dejé transportar con la música a California, cuando pasaba el tiempo junto a mis amigos comiendo cupcakes y tomando tazas de café en Donny's. Cuando nos quedábamos hasta tardes despiertos en el patio mirando las estrellas. Cuando todo era maravillosa y malditamente perfecto.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y veo un mundo diferente, con personas diferentes y costumbres diferentes. ¿Aún no lo había aceptado? No, no lo hice… es como vivir con una constante picazón en tu cuerpo, no importa cuántos días pases nunca te acostumbrarías a algo así.

El cielo es el mismo, el sol es el mismo, la luna que se alza en lo alto cada noche es la misma, pero aun así todo parece tan diferente en esta ciudad. Hasta mi madre la veo diferente. ¿Y yo?... ¿Habré cambiado? Cada vez que estoy sola me hago las mismas preguntas y sufro por las mismas cosas. La ciudad parece más grande que nunca, las calles, los taxis y los árboles. Y los edificios…

No saben cuánto amo y odio estar sola.

Miro la hora en mi teléfono y veo que faltan 20 minutos antes de la segunda clase, me levanto del banco y vuelvo a la escuela. Una vez allí me dirijo al salón de Química, el cual es también un pequeño laboratorio con estantes repletos de sustancias, todas ellas bajo llave. Solo un pequeño grupo de estudiantes ocupaba el salón, más de la mitad de los asientos estaban vacíos y había una inmensa tabla periódica al final del lugar. Como la maestra aún no había aparecido los pocos chicos que habían conversaban animadamente o chateaban-twitteaban desde sus teléfonos. Yo, en cambio me senté en uno de los escritorios del fondo sin hacer nada.

No me di cuenta cuándo la puerta se había abierto, pero sí como, de un segundo a otro, todos los chicos se apresuraron a tomar asiento pesando que era la maestra quien había entrado por esa puerta, pero no fue así.

Era él. Sólo me miraba a mí y esa sonrisa chueca se dibujó en su rostro como un saludo.

 **Skipper:**

Me toma un segundo darme cuenta de en dónde estoy. La escuela parece diferente con sus pasillos vacíos, más grande, mas tétrica de lo que a veces se puede ver. Todos deben de estar en sus respectivas aulas y yo camino a paso lento hacia la clase de Química, que es un corto trayecto de escaleras arriba y un par de vueltas para llegar.

Aún no puede creer que me haya perdido un cuarto del tiempo de la escuela. Menos aún que me haya perdido 9 días.

No sé por qué entré de esa manera, si hubiese estado la profesora en ese instante seguro me llevaría uno de sus sermones sobre la puntualidad y una advertencia que dejaría a los demás riéndose de mí, pero era casi un milagro que ella no estuviese ahí. Ya dentro, el pequeño grupo de estudiante que ocupaba el aula se había sorprendido de mi presencia. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, se clavaban en mí y algunas bocas estaban parcial o totalmente abiertas. Más no sentí incomodidad, es decir: la hubiera sentido de no ser por ella. Allí, en el fondo, estaba Marlene con su cabello sujeto en una coleta, usando la misma chaqueta de la primera vez que la vi. Como si no hubiera transcurrido el tiempo desde que tuve que llevar sus papeles con el director para que los archivara.

En ese momento una agradable calidez inundó todo mi cuerpo.

Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y su rostro se ilumina por completo. Me acerco y me siento justo a su lado compartiendo el largo escritorio.

-Hola.

-Hola…- Se siente agradable tenerla tan cerca de mí, con nuestros rostros tan sólo a pulgadas de distancias. Me hace olvidar todo lo malo…

Quisiera hablarle, algo más que sólo un saludo al vernos… ¿Cómo es posible que Marlene me haga sentir así? No la conozco, pero me gustaría conocerla: sus gustos, sus disgustos, su historia, su familia, sus sueños, su manera de caminar, sí… aunque suene raro, quisiera saber cada aspecto de la vida de Marlene Pike, la chica callada que es capaz de hacerme sentir algo que hace mucho tiempo estuvo dormido en mí.

Ni la ruidosa irrupción de la profesora fue capaz de sacarme de mis pensamientos o de romper el lazo invisible de nuestras miradas.

Los ojos de Marlene eran grandes y alegres, de un color avellana con pequeñas manchas oscuras en sus bordes. No recuerdo un momento en toda la clase de química que no dejara de mirarlos, que no dejara de mirarla… y ella a mí.

Es un hecho, estoy enamorado…

 **Marlene:**

Es un hecho, estoy enamorada…

Así se siente el amor, no como volar, más bien… como si estuviera flotando y mi cuerpo se sintiera por dentro completamente hueco. Estoy emocionada y no dejo de rodar por la cama como una niña que espera a que sea la mañana de navidad para abrir sus regalos.

Sin duda alguna, hoy fue el mejor día en Hawthorne High. Todo transcurrió a su ritmo normal, pero con Skipper de por medio, las conversaciones en la cafetería y en los pasillos se volvieron más interesantes, las clases ya no parecían eternas y la ciudad ya no parecía ser la misma ciudad caótica que conocí.

No hubo muchas preguntas con respecto a la falta de Skipper en la escuela, ya que sólo dijo que pasó todo ese tiempo fuera de la ciudad visitando a su tío Buck. Al parecer los chicos parecían convencidos con la respuesta, por lo que se notaba, ellos debían de conocer al tío de Skipper.

Igual, en ese momento no me importaba las razones de su ausencia, aún si fuera hijo de mafiosos, drogadicto o un hombre lobo, quería estar junto a él. Cada fibra y molécula de mi cuerpo me gritaba que no me alejara de su lado.

A la hora de despedirnos sentí que este era el principio de algo nuevo. Lo sabía, de alguna manera… No perdí tiempo en contárselo todo a Allison y Antonio, quienes se alegraron inmensamente por mí. Eso sí, Al me dio un consejo que realmente seguiría "Deja que él te invite a salir primero".

Nunca esperé conseguir un romance, pero creo que es lo único que New York me puede dar… Lo único que me hace olvidar todo lo malo que sucede a mi alrededor, lo único que le da un toque de color a este manto gris llamado New York:

Skipper…

 **Bueno, ya era hora de que las cosas se movieran un poco. Pero como verán tanto en este capítulo, como en los anteriores, hubo un par de cosas que fueron extrañas, algunos comentarios sutiles y un par de secretos que muy pronto conocerán… esta historia apenas está floreciendo, pero hay una posibilidad de que se marchite una vez lo haga…**

 **: Gracias... trato de dar lo mejor de mí. Genial, eso era lo que quería dejarlos con dudas, pero descuida, pronto se aclararán, pero luego de un par de dudas más.**

 **Maxi-T: En primer lugar, si no lo notaste, Rico apareció en el capitulo 2 y en segunda, sí, Frederick es Fred, pero no será de importancia en mi historia... Con lo de Skipper... pronto habrá una respuesta a todo. Sólo espera.**

 **ringo-tensai: Sí, gracias por entender... Y me alegra que hayas notado que Marlene tiene una personalidad muy interesante y, de alguna forma, extraña... Pronto aclararé dudas... Gracias por tu apoyo...**

 **Manden sus comentarios y criticas... estaré esperando...**


	5. Algo pasa

**Hola… he estado muy ocupado con mis clases y no me agrada el no tener tiempo para publicar, ya que de verdad estoy fascinado con mi fic, y de verdad no quiero dejarlos con una historia que nunca concluirá, como hacen algunos en la página. También estoy trabajando en un guión para una serie que planeo publicar en Youtube, la cual creo que se estrenará en dos años (minimo) pero si no empiezo ahora, jamas terminaré. Como sea, no quiero molestarlos con mis problemas así que aquí está otro capítulo corto para introducirnos un poco más.**

 **Chapter 5: Algo pasa.**

 **Marlene:**

Despierto con el estrepitoso sonido de la alarma eléctrica que descansa a un lado de mi cama. La apago con la velocidad de un rayo, pero me levanto con la velocidad de una tortuga, así que prácticamente estoy en una de esas mañanas en las que preferiría seguir durmiendo cómodamente entre mis sabanas y sin preocuparme por nada ni nadie. Pero tengo que ir a la escuela. Hoy es viernes, mañana tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para dormir si quiero.

Me visto rápido. Me pongo una camiseta simple y los converse de siempre. No me cambio el pantalón-pijama ya que se confunden muy bien con un mono o un pantalón de chándal. Como no quiero esforzarme en peinarme enredo mi pelo de la forma en que solía hacerlo Allison cuando iba apurada, todo unido por un gancho. Como me gustaría abrigarme con mi chaqueta marrón pero está en la ropa sucia y no tengo algún suéter ni nada parecido en mi guardarropa.

En California nadie necesitaba estar abrigado. Nunca.

Conforme con mi apariencia me voy a la pequeña cocina-comedor para prepararme el desayuno, pero antes de hacer nada me encuentro con una nota pegada al refrigerador con un imán. La despego y la empiezo a leer:

" _Llegaré a casa tarde. Te dejé comida guardada en el refri… Te quiero._ "

¿Otra vez tarde? ¿Más tarde? No me agrada estar sola todo el tiempo en casa, ya había ocurrido unas cuantas veces, pero tampoco me agrada que cada vez que estamos juntas terminemos discutiendo de nuevo. ¿Puede haber un punto medio? Aunque sé que ella está ocupada con su trabajo, con la movilización del apartamento y las cuentas quisiera que estuviera sentada en su cama viendo la TV mientras come el único platillo que puedo preparar: panqueques y café. Por lo menos un día en el que entre ella y yo no haya conflicto.

Como desearía que las cosas fueran como antes…

Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y busco en el refrigerador la comida que mi madre me dejó: cereal. Tres boles con tapa con cereal. Seguro para las tres comidas del día.

No hago más que limitarme a desayunar cereal de pie, junto a la ventana de la cocina-comedor. Veo los edificios y escucho con claridad el ruido monstruoso que producen los taxis y autobuses transitando calle abajo. Cuando termino de comer me dirijo al baño a cepillarme los dientes, luego busco mi mochila y salgo del condominio con la esperanza de pasar un buen día.

 **Kowalski:**

-¿Sabías que Linkin Park ha lanzado un nuevo álbum?

-No.

-Bueno, fue hace poco. Revisé mi Facebook y encontré mucho material de ellos. Inclusive se disfrazaron de zombies en Halloween… ¿Lo sabías?

-No.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Aquí, sentado en las escaleras de la escuela junto a Nick, escuchando sobre si Linkin Park hizo o no hizo qué…

Ah, claro. Espero a los chicos…

Pero esa no es razón para tener que socializar con el tal Nick Erin Fox en este momento. Pareciera que no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no sea de bandas de rock, libros o de las fiestas que se inaugurarán próximamente. Como si su mente estuviera sumergida en el mar de la cultura pop.

Y es un poco molesto… No, reitero… MUY MOLESTO!

-Sabes… Yo lo hice.

-¿El qué?

-¡Disfrazarme de zombie!… ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

-No… pero cuando tenía 13 mi papá me hizo vestir de hombre lobo.

¿Por qué estoy respondiendo siquiera? Y mejor aún… ¿Por qué estoy dándole un tip personal? Yo estaba tranquilo esperando a mis amigos y él apareció de la nada.

Uhm, al igual que la vez en que nuestras vidas se complicaron… Verlo me hace recordar una de las malas épocas de mi vida, y sé que él no tiene realmente la culpa de lo que sucedió, pero si no se hubiera metido en nada, tal vez seríamos muy cercanos y no existiría esta brecha entre nosotros. O mejor dicho, la brecha que existe de mí hacia él.

Me molesta como intenta que le caiga bien sabiendo muy bien lo que pasó…

-¿De hombre lobo?... Eso es curioso.

-Creo que lo es.

Por favor, deja de hablarme… Vete y no me hables, Nick.

Pero no deja de hacerlo, sigue con la conversación hasta un punto en que me hago de oídos sordos. Oigo que habla, pero no me molesto en escuchar ni una palabra más de lo que me está diciendo.

Me quedo observando hacia la calle del frente para ver si alguien llega para poder terminar esta conversación, aunque la conversación solo la está haciendo él. De pie a un lado de mí.

Como quisiera que todo de él desapareciera en este momento. Sí, todo. Tanto su ropa de groupie como su estúpido, largo y despeinado cabello. Es como una versión pasivo agresivo del cantante principal de My chemical romance, pero sin el maquillaje.

-¿Sabes algo?...

Oh, no…

-¿Qué?

-No creas que no sé que has ignorado todo lo que te estoy diciendo…

Siento una ligera punzada en el pecho con eso.

No… por el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta, sino porque el tono de voz, calmo y a la vez distante, como su semblante, combinado con que ni siquiera me está observando y tiene las manos en los bolsillos es tan desalentador.

Y antes de que yo pueda decir algo, chasquea con la lengua y dice:

-Llegaron tus amigos…- da un suspiro y estira el cuello –Adios.

Es verdad. Skipper, Cabo y Rico están cruzando la calle.

Y Nick al fin se va. ¿Tiene que ser siempre así? ¿Con todos? Debería saber que no puede reparar lo que está roto.

No es la primera vez que intenta ser nuestro amigo. Resulta tan extraño que, aunque tenga su pequeño grupo, siga intentando congeniar con nosotros… No tiene sentido alguno.

Me levanto de las escaleras y saludo a los chicos. Tienen cara de confusión, seguro se estarán preguntando por qué hablaba con el emo de Nick.

-Hola, Kowalski. ¿Está todo bien?- dice Cabo, apuntando disimuladamente a Nick, quien ya se perdía en el interior de la escuela.

-Sí, no es nada. Otra vez está molestando como siempre.

Cabo y Skipper se miran el uno al otro y se encojen de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación.

Luego entramos a la escuela y nos quedamos charlando en los pasillos.

Solo espero que hoy sea un buen día, ya que, algo que no saben los chicos es que, cada vez que Nick aparece, hay problemas.

 **Marlene:**

Casi llego tarde a la primera clase del día: Lenguaje con el profesor Mason, donde ya estamos repasando las últimas escenas de la famosa Romeo y Julieta y esta vez me siento un poco más cargada de energía que hace media hora. Escuchar de como ambos entregan su vida por amor hace despertar en mí esa parte cursi y romanticona que no sale hasta que me topo con una buena historia.

No soy mucho de leer novelas rosas o de ver películas de ese estilo, pero sí soy de las que le encantan las canciones de amor. Sobre todo un par que tengo guardada en la lista Allison. _You are Everything_ de Simone Jones y _Nadie mejor_ de Daniela Pereyra. Ambas hablan de lo mismo con la misma intensidad, pero a la vez en perspectivas diferentes. Son canciones que van de la mano y expresan amor tan intenso que no parece real. Como Romeo y Julieta, pero sin la tragedia.

Skipper está compartiendo miradas conmigo a los pocos asientos detrás de mí que nos separan. Otra carga de energía que me despierta aún más, pero de las muy buenas.

-¿Te está gustando esto?- dice Kowalski en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- vaya que estoy perdida con esos ojos azules, ya que sí había escuchado a Kowalski.

-Dije: ¿Te está gustando esto?... Veo que estás sonriendo mucho- Me toma un par de segundos darme cuenta de que está hablando de la clase… Pues claro. ¿Cómo él podría estar hablando de Skipper?

-Sí- digo al mismo tono de voz –Romeo y Julieta es genial.

-Sí, pero desde que estudiamos sobre esta obra he tenido una pregunta…

-¿Cuál?- Y antes de que me responda el Profesor Mason se acerca y dice ante toda la clase:

-¡Sí! ¡¿Cuál es la duda que usted tiene con respecto a la obra que hemos estado estudiando a fondo durante estas semanas señor Hall? ¿O es que acaso el más aplicado de mi clase se ha perdido de algo?

Todos se quedan mirando a Kowalski y al profesor, murmurando y riendo.

-Mi única duda, profesor Mason, con Romeo y Julieta es: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubieran muerto al final?

La pregunta de Kowalski me dejó pensativa. Y por un segundo todo el salón quedó en silencio.

-La pregunta simplemente me llegó hace unos días, pero es una pregunta muy difícil de responder ¿No lo cree?- concluyó Kowalski.

Aunque quisiera compartir alguna opinión al respecto, no puedo evitar pasar por alto la forma en que Kowalski dijo la última frase, como si retara al profesor. Como si estuviera enfadado por algo.

Mason parece estar calculando algo en su cabeza, luego se va a su escritorio y solo se sienta, sin decir nada. Todo parece ser tan extraño que volteo para ver la expresión de Skipper, pero él ya no me mira, solo observa sus manos con el ceño fruncido. ¿Ahora qué le ocurre? De repente está muy serio, igual que Kowalski. Cambió por completa su actitud, como el primer día que lo conocí…

No me agrada verlo así que retiro la mirada y luego noto que Rico tiene los ojos en blancos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Algo ha notado que yo no. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

 **Qué triste, nadie me ha mandado algún comentario. No importa, de seguro están leyendo… Sé que este capítulo es muy corto para el tiempo que llevo sin publicar pero cuando revisé lo que había escrito me di cuenta de que era un poco forzada la situación, así que me vi en la obligación de cambiar un poco la historia. Lo siento… Espero les esté gustando un poco el misterio de los personajes.**

 **Manden sus comentarios…**


	6. El intruso

**Hola lectores, esta vez estoy buscando la manera de tener tiempo de escribir para no dejarlos con las ganas de más. Han ocurrido tantas cosas en mi vida personal que apenas si tengo tiempo de pensar bien las cosas. Todo está mejorando bastante y espero que siga así… Bueno, sin más que decir: aquí está el cap. 6… Ah, con el último punto de vista de la historia. (4: M, S, K & N)**

 **Chapter 6: El Intruso.**

 **Nick:**

Puedo sentir como los sentimientos de viejos recuerdos me aprietan con fuerza el cuello, haciéndome difícil tragar, haciéndome difícil respirar.

Pronto se irá, sé que pronto esta sensación se aliviará, pero también sé que puede volver, cada vez que veo a Skipper, a Kowalski, a Doris o a Cabo simplemente regresa y los recuerdos me atormentan. Es mi culpa, mis amigos me podrían decir lo contrario, pero sé que soy el culpable. No directamente, pero sí que formé parte en arruinarle un poco la vida a quienes eran mis mejores amigos. Como quisiera remediar todo. Pero… ¿Cómo demonios arreglas lo imperdonable?

Ojalá supiera cómo pudieron perdonarse y no a mí.

Trato de no pensar en ello y continuar dibujando mi boceto de un ángel cayendo del cielo en la página de mi bloc. Me detengo a examinarlo un poco mejor en busca de errores, pero luce bastante bien. Tiene los brazos extendidos por sobre su cabeza como si tratara inútilmente de alcanzar el cielo; la cabeza caída hacia atrás, evitando que se vea su rostro, y las piernas flexionadas; vestido con un jean, converse y una camisa con la manga izquierda desgarrada a la altura del codo; Y lo mejor, sus largas alas, con apariencia frágil, extendiéndose a lo largo de la página, hasta casi llegar al borde de la misma.

Mientras más trabajo en el dibujo, con la calma que da la clase de pintura, más se alivia la tensión en mi cuello.

-Es increíble…- dice una voz detrás de mí.

Volteo y veo que es la chica nueva, Marlene. Hace poco que se unió a la clase. Como se nota que no es de New York, con esa piel así de bronceada y el acento que tiene…

-¿Te gusta?... Es sólo un boceto- digo, ya que realmente no está terminado, hay varios trazos que usé para medir el dibujo, así que hay un poco de desastre en él –.luego planeo pasarlo a limpio…

-Aun así está asombroso.

-Gracias.

Doy unos pequeños retoques al cabello del personaje y cierro mi bloc antes de que ella diga que se parece a la portada de Hush Hush o algo así…

-¿Desde cuando estás en esta clase?...

Me tomo un momento para pensarlo, ya que mi percepción del tiempo es muy mala, siempre lo ha sido. Hasta en ocasiones se me olvida que día es.

-Ahmm… casi dos años- digo al fin.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y mira en dirección a la señorita Harper, quien está revisando el lienzo de un chico, y hace un gesto de fastidio, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Sabes?...- comienza a decir -… Es molesto…

-¿Qué es molesto?

-Que aún no haya podido dibujar y pintar nada de lo que he querido hacer…

Entiendo a lo que se refiera ella. Cuando entré por primera vez a la clase de pintura no pude agarrar un lápiz hasta después de unos días, y cuando llegó mi oportunidad, tuve que ir haciendo líneas, círculos y saber cómo funcionaban las perspectivas a la hora de trazar a lápiz. De hecho, fue muy aburrido, sin mencionar molesto. Luego de eso las cosas se volvían más entretenidas y poco a poco tenía más libertad de dibujar a mi gusto.

-Eso siempre es así, con todo el mundo…- respondo ás, aunque no te agrade, tendrás que ser paciente antes de usar los utensilios- Y le apunto a las repisas que están junto a la puerta, las cuales están repletas de pintura de todo los colores, de cajas de lápices, carboncillos y cualquier cosa que se le pueda ocurrir a alguien para poder pintar o dibujar a tu gusto.

Ella asiente.

Ya que no falta más de unos minutos para que la clase acabe me voy disponiendo a guardar mis cuadernos de dibujo dentro de mi bolso. Cuando termino me levanto de mi asiento, me cuelgo el bolso del hombro y digo:

-¿Sabes dibujar?

-Sólo flores…- dice por lo bajo, como si le diera vergüenza solamente dibujar una sola cosa. Así que para que no se sienta como "la que no sabe" agrego:

-Yo no sé hacer fondos…- Y una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus comisuras.

-Marlene- se presenta extendiendo la mano.

-Nick…- digo, estrechándosela. –.¿Crees que puedo ver lo que haces?

-¿Lo que hago?

-Tus dibujos- aclaro.

-Ah, claro… por supuesto.- En eso, saca del bolso que lleva encima, una carpeta blanca tamaño carta y me la entrega.

La abro y está llena de unas pocas hojas con flores hiperrealistas, aunque con algunas sombras extrañas y unos cuantos borrones, pero realistas y vivas después de todo. Rosas, orquídeas, crisantemos, girasoles y otras varias que no conozco, las cuales, cada una tiene su propio esplendor.

-Están muy bien…- digo entregándole su carpeta. Ella la vuelve a guardar.

-Gracias, aunque no soy tan buena.

-Es cierto, pero sabes dibujar más que la mayoría de los que están aquí, y eso es bastante. Sólo te hace falta práctica, es todo…

-Gracias- dijo, obviamente muy apenada.

Durante un rato seguimos hablando de temas sin mucha importancia en el transcurso de lo quedaba de la clase de pintura. Y una vez terminada, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos juntos del aula.

Lo extraño fue cuando nos dirigimos hasta la salida de la escuela. Allí estaban, los cuatro juntos y nos dirigíamos hacia ellos. No quería parecer descortés ni nada, así que guardé la compostura y actuaba como si nada.

Hubo un par de miradas extrañas por parte de Skipper y Kowalski. ¿No pudieron al menos disimular su asombro?

-Hola chicos- dice Marlene.

-Hola- Contestan al unísono, con las miradas puestas en mí.

En este momento estoy siendo un intruso.

-¿Vamos a algún lado a pasar el rato?- pregunta Marlene. Obviamente ella no se está dando cuenta de la situación. No sabe que no soy amigo ni de Skipper, Kowalski o Cabo. Y excluyo a Rico ya que él y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de problema, siempre hemos sido del mismo tipo de grupo.

-Podríamos ir al parque…- menciona Kowalski por lo bajo.

Rico sacude la cabeza y dice, con su voz ronca y estropeada:

-Mejor Pizza.

-Yo pensaba en algo así como un café o algo así.

Y ahí es cuando pasa. Cuando miro a Marlene y veo el brazalete que tiene en la muñeca derecha con la palabra DONNY escrita, la idea llega como si hubiese sido fulminado por un rayo. Sólo los que son amantes de esos lugares tienen un brazalete de ese tipo, pues claro, ella es de California y allí es donde todo eso se originó. Además en una hora comienza mi turno. Es como si el universo me estuviera dando las herramientas frente a mis narices.

-¿Un café?- no sé si esto sea buena idea –Yo trabajo en un Donny's cerca de aquí, si quieren vamos…

Marlene abre la boca de impresión y comienza a emocionarse.

Estoy harto de sentir esta carga, odio que me hayan hecho a un lado. Los extraño y, extrañamente, no puedo continuar con la culpa. Quiero volver a ser su amigo, pero para eso debo convertirme en amigo de Marlene primero…

 **Este es otro capítulo corto. Como pueden ver me incluí en la historia esto se me ocurrió a último momento, ya que el cuarto narrador (quien sería: Becky) no tenía mucha sustancia. Ahora ando por una ruta un tanto improvisada con la elaboración de la historia. Tengo en mente seguir haciendo algunos capítulos que nos meta en la mente de los personajes un poco más…**

 **Manden sus comentarios y sus preguntas, que con gusto se las aclararé…**


	7. Un beso bajo la lluvia

**Bien, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, solo que disfruten del cap. 7…**

 **Chapter 7: Un beso bajo la lluvia.**

 **Skipper:**

Una vez que pasamos las puertas corredizas y entramos al local, Marlene parecía que iba a estar a punto de caerse de bruces al piso. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y sofocaba pequeños gritillos como si fuera una cría mientras me sujeta de la mano.

Es la primera vez que me toma la mano así, y puedo sentir lo cálida que es, lo delgados que son sus dedos. Una sensación agradable invade mi estómago ¿Cómo ella puede causarme este tipo de emoción? Con sólo un simple contacto.

En cuanto se da cuenta, sus mejillas se ponen rojas y para no parecer cortante retira su mano lentamente de la mía.

-¡Hola, Stacy!- grita Nick hacia una chica pelirroja que está en la barra anotando algo en un papel -¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, veo que llegas temprano, más de lo usual, claro está- dice Stacy.

Se ve muy joven como para trabajar, como de unos 15 años, y cuando doy una mirada a los chicos creo que ellos también están pensando lo mismo.

-Solo vine con unos amigos a tomar café y charlar un rato- es tan raro escuchar a Nick decir que somos sus amigos.

-¿Tus amigos?- nos da una mirada incrédula de arriba abajo –Espero que no vaya a pasar como con el ultimo grupito de "amigos" que trajiste.

Ya puedo lograr tener una idea de con qué tipo de personas se junta Nick. Seguro con un montón de chicos pálidos con ropa oscura y peinados locos, posiblemente tatuados o con piercings en la cara que no les importa nada ni nadie.

-No.

-¿Recuerdas el desastre de servilletas que me dejaron en el suelo?

-No me lo recuerdes…

-Yo te lo perdoné, pero no creo que los árboles que fueron talados lo hicieran.

-Solo dales café… sabes que no necesito de tus sermones ahora.

Stacy se queda parada por un segundo, chasque la lengua y dice:

-Ok, salen cinco tazas de café.

-Ah, y unos brownies…- agrega Marlene.

Stacy anota algo en un papel y se da la vuelta. Luego Nick nos lleva a una mesa con cuatro sillas, y rápidamente, Rico arrastra una más para estar completos.

Una vez que nos sentamos me doy un segundo para mirar alrededor, el local resulta no ser tan pequeño como se veía desde afuera y los colores verde y blanco le dan un buen toque al lugar. Cerca del mostrador hay una pequeña estantería repleta de libros desgastados y puedo notar una melodía de una canción muy conocida en el parlante cercano a la entrada. Hay poca gente, pero por lo visto parecen estar disfrutando de un buen rato. Todo muy parecido a un Starbucks, salvo por la música y los libros.

-Parece un buen sitio…- comento por lo bajo.

-Es un excelente sitio- afirma Marlene -, además, el café no tiene comparación aquí.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Cabo.

-Sí.

Conversamos un rato hasta que Nick y Stacy llegan con nuestros cafés y brownies. El aroma a café caliente despierta mis fosas nasales.

-Aquí tienen, muchachos…- dice Nick entregándonos nuestro pedido. -… ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-No, así está bien- responde Kowalski por nosotros.

Dicho esto Nick se retira al mostrador y se pone a hablar con Stacy mientras disfruto del dulce sabor del brownie.

 **Marlene:**

Afuera empieza a llover, y un montón de gotas perladas están adheridas a los ventanales. El olor a café recién hecho me embelesa los sentidos y su sabor es mucho mejor de lo que recordaba de un Donny's. Pensé que no estaría en uno otra vez, ya que no creí que hubiera uno en nueva York, normalmente son de California, pero por lo visto se está expandiendo por el país. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Converso de cosas simples con los chicos; como la escuela o alguna que otra anécdota de mi vida mientras escucho " _Storm_ " de Ann Bennington. Sólo una cosa falta… Mis amigos. Es tan extraño que cada vez que tengo un humor alto recuerdo dónde estoy y qué he dejado atrás. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de ser tan patética y no sentir estás cosas. Pero hay algo que sé muy bien y es que no somos totalmente capaces de controlar lo que sentimos.

Aun así quiero disfrutar de esto, así que respiro hondo y trato de no pensar en ello.

-Marlene…- dice Skipper con una mirada que, creo, podría derretirme -¿Estás bien?

Oh, creo que se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría ¿Tan obvia soy?

-Sí… sí, estoy bien- digo y tomo un sorbo de café. Skipper asiente y continuamos hablando.

-Marlene…- dice Cabo –nunca pregunté, pero… ¿Cómo era tu otra escuela? Tengo entendido que no se parecía nada a Hawthorne High

-No, ni un poco- comienzo a decir –La comida era terrible, pero lo compensaba el que teníamos viajes temáticos al menos dos veces por mes y nuestro equipo de natación era el mejor.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunta Kowalski

-¿El equipo?- digo

-No, la escuela…

-Oh sí… era la escuela secundaria Tom McGrath- La Tom McGrath era asombrosa, pues siempre había algo que hacer allí. Normalmente me la pasaba paseando de aquí a allá con mis amigos y después de clases siempre íbamos al Donny's, al cine o al acuario. Tenía el grupo de música que, aunque estaba compuesto por solo cinco personas, era estupendo, organizabamos concierto pequeños con bandas Indies que estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarnos para ganar un poco de dinero extra, pues es sorprendente cuantas personas pagarían para escuchar bandas, que nadie conoce, actuar.

Poco tiempo después dejo de ser el centro de atención y Cabo y Rico hablan de lo emocionados que están de que una película de acción, de la cual no conozco nada, salga en cines para poder verla todos juntos.

Una vez que se acaban los brownies y el café, Nick se nos acerca, esta vez usando un delantal verde con el logo de Donny's, sin su chaqueta de cuero mostrando un brazo izquierdo con tatuajes de rosas y aves volando. Pero pronto me doy cuenta de que realmente no tiene tatuajes, solo es una especie de bracera.

-¿Están satisfechos?- pregunta Nick.

-Satisfechos- responde Rico más alto de lo que debería.

Por lo que me contaron los chicos, Rico tiene un problema del habla, el cual apenas le permite hablar ya que cuando lo hace su voz suena ronca y rasposa. Básicamente le duele hablar, por lo que entendí y por eso apenas si tiene amigos.

-¿Algo más?- pregunta Nick.

-No, así está bien- responde Kowalski casi al instante, como si ya esperara esa pregunta –¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otro lado? ¿A mi casa?

-Paso…- dice Skipper y Rico hace una mueca mientras niega con la cabeza.

En eso Nick saca de su bolsillo un papel arrugado y los estira sobre la mesa. En él está escrito estilo grafiti: Positronic y, debajo, una lista larga de DJs y un par de grupos que no conozco. Todos ellos en diferentes colores.

-Hay una fiesta más tarde, muy cerca de aquí en un pequeño club. Si quieren pueden venir…- dijo Nick apuntando al papel.

-No lo sé… no soy mucho de ir a discotecas ni nada así.- digo. Es decir, sí he ido antes a fiestas como esa, ya que eran las favoritas de Alli y la acompañaba porque no le gustaba ir sola, pero realmente no me agrada el bullicio de una discoteca.

-No, no es una discoteca, es más como un concierto.- reiteró Nick.

Pensé en los conciertos Indies en los que había asistido y había organizado antes y sentí emoción.

-En ese caso me gustaría ir…

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con ir al club. Por un segundo pensé en cómo se pondría mi madre si supiera que llegaría tarde a casa para ir a una fiesta con mis amigos en un club, pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse de nada, normalmente no se entera de nada, siempre llega tarde a casa, como entre las 10 y 12 de la noche. Además, merecía esto. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que me he divertido en serio, como cuando estaba en California.

Pagamos por el café entre todos y esperamos a Nick en la entrada resguardándonos de la fría lluvia de otoño bajo un toldo. Había algo que me gustaba un poco de la lluvia, el ruido que hacía y como hacía que las calles parecieran más limpias de lo que realmente son. Contemplaba como caía mientras los chicos hablaban durante un par de minutos, hasta que Nick salió con su chaqueta de cuero puesta otra vez, preguntando si alguien tenía un paraguas.

Nadie tenía.

-No se preocupen, pediremos un taxi- dijo Nick. Y dicho esto, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y me la extendió –Ten, para que no te mojes.

Nick salió del toldo dejándose atrapar por la lluvia gritando: -¡TAXI! ¡TAXI!- hasta que uno se detuvo y todos corrimos hacia él. Nos apiñamos como pudimos y terminé tan pegada de Skipper que podía detectar un olor a colonia de la buena.

-Hola…- dije por instinto al toparnos nuestras miradas.

-Hola…- dijo él –Que bien te queda esa chaqueta.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arderme durante todo el viaje al club.

¿Me estoy escapando? Podría decirse que sí ya que debería estar en mi casa temporal justo ahora, donde seguramente me pondría a hacer mis deberes y luego perder el tiempo viendo la TV. No soy de escaparme o de estar todo el tiempo en la calle como otras chicas de mi edad, siempre me he alejado de los problemas como lo haría una "chica bien". Pero nada de eso importa ya que mi madre nunca está pendiente de lo que hago. Había una época en la que volvía a casa y ella estaba allí preparando el almuerzo y yo le contaba todo como si fuera una amiga más en mi vida. Pero esa época ya no existe más.

¿Tiene algo de malo hacer algo un poco malo por una vez? ¿Divertirme?...

Bajamos del taxi frente a un callejón en el cual había un letrero en neón que decía: _Night in the Day_. Nick nos guió hacia la entrada del club donde había un gorila resguardándola, este vestía con un atuendo al estilo hombres de negro y usaba unas gafas oscuras como uno de esos guardaespaldas que se ven en las películas de acción.

-¡Hola Bada! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Nick muy animado

El gorila no dijo nada solo le dio una mirada amenazadora mientras la ligera lluvia nos empapaba, luego solo le hizo un gesto de que podía entrar. No quise topar mi mirada con la del gorila así que revisé la hora en mi teléfono al seguir a los chicos al interior del lugar. Eran las 4:35 p.m.

Pasamos por un largo pasillo con grafitis en todas partes hasta llegar a algo que parecía ser la parte baja de un escenario, donde había alrededor de unas 100 personas máximas agrupadas en torno a este, conversando y bebiendo lo que obviamente era cerveza en vasos plásticos. En el escenario estaban unos chicos con jeans rotos y peinados extraños y alocados probando sus instrumentos, batería, guitarras y un bajo.

-Genial, llegamos a tiempo- mencionó Nick.

De los muchachos podía notar que Rico era el único que parecía estar emocionado.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Cabo.

-Aquí, Cabo, es uno de los mejores lugares de toda la ciudad. No siempre me dejan entrar pero no se van a arrepentir de esto. ¿Por qué no circulan un poco, beben algo y esperan a que la música empiece?

-Yo no bebo- musité.

-Yo tampoco- agregó Cabo.

-Descuiden, hay Coca-cola por allá- dijo Nick apuntando a una barra de cantina. –Ah, y no se metan en problemas no todos aquí son de fiar…- eso me hizo pensar "¿En qué lugar me metí?" No me agrada el hecho de que me hayan dado una advertencia por el tipo de persona que hay alrededor. Por suerte nadie me toma en cuenta, debe ser por la chaqueta de cuero de Nick, porque en mi opinión el único que desentona totalmente aquí es Cabo.

Por un momento me quedo mirando a las personas, hay chicas con el pelo rosado y purpura y chicos despeinados con tatuajes y ropas oscuras, es todo tan raro para mí.

En eso Skipper me toma del brazo, acerca su boca a mi oído y me susurra: -Si no te gusta podemos irnos cuando quieras.

Hago una pausa para pensar las cosas, nunca antes había estado en club como este, solo he ido a los conciertos que organizábamos Allison, Antonio y yo, pero nunca a nada así. Pero siempre dejo pasar las oportunidades así que…

-No, quiero estar aquí…- y entrelazo mi mano con la de él.

¿Desde cuándo soy así?

Caminamos hasta la barra, pedimos Coca-cola para todos y esperamos mientras disfrutamos de nuestras bebidas. Luego de varios minutos un chico se subió al escenario y dijo por el micrófono:

-Siento mucho la demora, nos costó instalar bien el nuevo sonido. Bueno… sin retrasarlos más aquí están: ¡Positronics!

El público comenzó a gritar y se comenzó a agrupar alrededor de la banda. Yo no tenía ganas de levantarme así que solo aplaudí, al igual que los chicos.

Y todo comenzó como el inicio de una tormenta, la música salía disparada como truenos de los gigantes parlantes y la voz rasposa del cantante principal, que por cierto no tenía camisa, armonizaba con el ruido de la guitarra. La letra no era lo que me esperaba; imaginaba que trataría de la muerte y la destrucción, pero en su lugar trataba de superar el dolor que causaban las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Al terminar la canción comenzó otra, esta vez un poco más suave así que podría conversar con los chicos sin problemas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no he ido a un concierto ¿Saben?...- dije.

-Y… ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Kowalski luego de darle un trago a su bebida.

-Me agrada… digo, no es lo que me esperaba pero creo que está bien.

El resto de la conversación fue sobre la escuela, lo típico, de lo único que parecía que podía hablar cómodamente con ellos. Luego llegó un punto en el que no necesité hablar.

Rico se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a bailar junto a una chica de pelo corto que sostenía en lo alto un vaso de cerveza. Un rato después Cabo se fue ya que no le gustaba el ambiente y tenía que estar en casa antes de las cinco, yo seguía conversando, o más bien escuchando a Kowalski y Skipper…

Luego de un rato Positronics se tomó un descanso y una chica con una guitarra subió al escenario para cantar una balada. Y fue ahí donde todo comenzó. Las personas tomaban a sus parejas y comenzaban a bailar por todo el lugar, pero eso no me importaba ya que Skipper extendió su mano hacia mí.

-¿Quieres bailar?

 **Skipper:**

Al verla titubear de la forma en que lo hizo antes de tomar mi mano fue una de las cosas más lindas que he visto de ella. Tan expuesta, y esas mejillas rojas… simplemente me provocaba algo que no podía describir, algo que me hacía querer conocerla aún más, algo que me hacía querer estar mucho más cerca de ella.

La llevé de la mano hasta un lugar más despejado y, no sé… comenzamos a dar vueltas al ritmo de la música.

-Extraño esto…- musitó Marlene.

-¿Qué? ¿Bailar?

-No.

-¿Entonces?...

-Nada- su respuesta no me convence ya que parece estar conteniendo algo.

-En serio… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… es que… durante mucho tiempo que no he sido feliz.- ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué? ¿No eres feliz?

¿Por qué me dijo esto? ¿Ahora? Parecía que todo estaba bien, parecía que ella era alguien feliz.

-No. No desde que llegué aquí, pero cuando…- entonces guardó silencio. Paramos de bailar y su mirada daba al suelo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Hice algo mal?

Pude notar como unas lágrimas se asomaban y se deslizaban por sus delicadas mejillas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, yo… yo tengo que irme.

Y dicho esto se apartó de mí, y con eso también la sensación que ella provocaba en mí, y corrió hacia la salida. Algo no estaba bien, así que la seguí.

Al salir del club pude notar que ya estaba oscuro, la noche hacia su aparición y seguía lloviendo a cantaros, pero no había rastro de Marlene. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber perdido en tan corto tiempo? Miré alrededor pero ni rastro de ella.

-¡Marlene!- grité. No hubo respuestas.

Aún no podía entender qué estaba sucediendo con ella, qué estaba sucediendo conmigo. ¿Cómo llegamos a esta extraña situación? Era como si pudiera sentir su dolor cuando vi la primera lágrima, la sentía tan cercana.

Así que corrí a buscarla bajo la lluvia, sin importar el frio ni nada. No podía dejarla así, tan deprimida y sola, tan… vulnerable, desprotegida…

-¡Taxi!- Era ella, podía oírla y noté que estaba al final de la calle levantando el brazo hacia los autos que pasaban. Sin dudarlo fui en su dirección.

-¡Marlene! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le grité.

Pero ella solo seguía gritando ¡Taxi! ¡Taxi!. Hasta que la tomé del brazo y la obligué a mirarme.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- chilló.

-Quiero que me digas qué te ocurre…

-Nada, solo quiero irme a casa.

No quería dejarla así, algo le estaba pasando.

-¿Fue algo que te dije? ¿Hice algo mal?- pregunté.

La lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte y toda mi ropa se estaba empapando.

-No… no hiciste nada mal, eras perfecto…

-¿Entonces?...

Por un segundo pensé que no diría nada, se le notaba entre molesta y triste, así que no podía saber que podría pasar.

-No tiene que ver contigo…- dijo. Se quitó unos mechones mojados del rostro. –Tengo que irme…- y cuando dio un paso se resbaló, pero me anticipé y la sostuve justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ahora estábamos muy juntos: Yo arrodillado sujetándola y ella en mis brazos. No nos movimos y pude contemplarla como nunca antes, a pesar de la oscuridad, sus ojos aún destellaban y ya no parecía molesta, estaba calma mirándome como si estuviera descifrando algo que no podía entender. Llevó su mano hasta mi cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él. Nuestros rostros se acercaron más y ella llevó sus labios a los míos.

No quería entender cómo llegamos a tantas cosas en un solo día, solo quería estar besándola hasta que me faltara el aliento.

Cuando nos separamos sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y luego le ayude a levantarse. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-Ahora tengo que irme…- dijo ella.

-Claro…- dije yo.

Ella volvió a estirar su brazo hacia la calle y un taxi se paró.

-Bueno… adiós.

-Adiós, Marlene…

Vi cómo se subió al taxi y se perdió de mi vista a través de la lluvia.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

 **Esta fue mi idea original, este capítulo lo escribí de diferentes formas unas 4 veces mínimo. Sé que es un poco extraño, pero ya verán que le pondré las razones de los comportamientos extraños, claro, cada vez que haya uno. Espero poder escribir un poco más rápido la próxima vez…**

 **Manden sus comentarios, ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara, críticas y preguntas que con gusto se las aclararé…**


	8. Impulsiva

**Hola fictioneros, espero que estén al menos leyendo ya que no me ha llegado ningún comentario esta semana, me gustaría que apoyaran mi historia. Tengo mucho más para dar. Bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Chapter 8: Impulsiva.**

 **Marlene:**

Llego a casa a las 7:00 p.m. Estoy empapada y con frio, pero sinceramente es lo que menos me importa.

Lo he besado. Le he besado en la boca cuando estaba en sus brazos ¿Por qué lo he hecho? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No soy así, jamás haría algo así con alguien a que apenas conozco. Pero lo hice y estoy tan confundida por ello. ¿Tan enamorada de él estoy? Además ¿Por qué me fui de esa manera? Lo beso primero y me largo como si nada después ¿Quién hace eso?

Me voy al baño para ducharme mientras dejo que mis pensamientos tengan algo de pies y cabeza primero.

Abro la llave y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mí, está cálida y se siente bien, lo cual me aclara un poco la mente. Aun así no dejo de pensar en ese beso, no dejo de pensar en él. Cuando estaba ahí, entre sus brazos mirando sus ojos azules y su boca entreabierta, algo surgió de mí, algo completamente impulsivo que no sabía que tenía, y me gustó.

Al terminar de ducharme me envuelvo con una toalla y pongo toda mi ropa húmeda al borde de la ventana. Que ridículo, podría estar colocándola dentro de una secadora y listo, pero hasta que mamá no resuelva algunos asuntos con el traslado de nuestros muebles no podremos instalarnos en un buen departamento con una buena comodidad.

Voy a mi habitación y me pongo un cómodo pijama de lunares, en eso me llega un mensaje de Kowalski:

 _Te fuiste pronto ¿Pasó algo?_

Le escribo un _Estoy bien_ y me acuesto en mi cama.

 _¿Segura? es que te vi correr hacia la salida y luego Skipper también desapareció_

No debería de contarle del beso ni de nada de lo que pasó así que le miento

 _No, es que me cansé de la música. Además, ya se estaba haciendo tarde._

 _Ok._

No me llegan más mensajes de Kowalski así que doy la conversación por finalizada y me vuelvo a sumir bajo el recuerdo de ese beso impulsivo. Sé que tengo que aclarar las cosas con Skipper y explicarle que me sentía vulnerable por mis propios pensamientos.

No puedo dormir en toda la noche

 **Muy corto, lo sé, pero a veces en las historias hay capítulos así… Ahh no he tenido reviews en mucho tiempo. Tal vez abandone esta historia y comience otra… no lo sé. Ya no me siento tan motivado como antes.**

 **Manden sus comentarios, ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara, críticas y preguntas que con gusto se las aclararé…**


	9. Creo que es amor

**Hola lectores, ya veo que al menos me llego un review.́ Estoy listo para continuar…**

 **Chapter 9: Creo que es amor.**

 **Marlene:**

Como me gustaría meterme en los pensamientos de Skipper en estos momentos, tener el poder de leer su mente e indagar en su cabeza, saber lo que piensa de mí. Pero solo puedo ver cómo me observa con sus profundos ojos azules desde el otro lado de la clase.

No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que nos besamos y, sinceramente, ya comienzo a preocuparme por ello. Sé que no debería, pero no he podido pensar en otra cosa y seguramente él tampoco. Puedo verlo sonreírme de la forma en que lo hace siempre, su hermosa sonrisa chueca, me reconforta, me hace sentir mucho menos nerviosa a en cuanto si pensaba mal de mí o de si yo era una loca por besarlo así e irme como si nada.

No lo sé, tal vez lo estoy.

Aunque fue Shakespeare quien dijo que si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en el que el amor te hizo caer; no has amado. Y estoy comenzando a aceptarlo; que amo a Skipper, amo a ese chico de sonrisa chueca y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar al cual apenas si conozco, y sobre todo, quiero conocer más…

No le presto atención a lo que dice el señor Mason. No me importa nada más por ahora. Ni la clase, ni el señor Mason, ni todos los estudiantes alrededor, solo me importa Skipper.

Cuando salimos de clase comienzo a juguetear nerviosamente con mis dedos tratando de pensar que voy a decirle a él. Lo sigo en silencio hasta que llegamos junto a su casillero del cual saca un libro de texto de historia. Se queda mirándome sin decir nada y eso me produce una rara sensación en el estómago.

-¿Quieres comenzar tú? –dice enarcando ligeramente una ceja.

-Ah… ah… no lo sé… -titubeo. Realmente no sé qué decir-. Yo… no sé por qué lo hice…

Claro que se. Porque estoy enamorada de él.

-Yo… -trato de continuar pero aparecen Kowalski y Rico, y, sinceramente, no me agrada la idea de tener esta conversación ahora que ellos están aquí.

-Hola, chicos –dice Kowalski-. ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien, Kowalski… -responde Skipper- ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en todo el día.

-si… bueno, acabo de llegar tarde.

Me siento un poco rara, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que él no estaba junto a mí en clase.

-¿Tu llegando tarde? –pregunta Skipper.

-Si… esta vez hubo un problema en casa, así que… -responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Como quisiera que se fueran para que pueda hablar tranquilamente con Skipper. Necesito hablar con él. Pero entonces Kowalski se vuelve hacia mí.

-Oye, Marlene. Tenemos tiempo libre, y como hoy tengo que salir muy tarde de la escuela, me gustaría que fuéramos a Donny's a comer algo y, claro, tomar café.

No tengo tiempo para tomar café, lo único que quiero es hablar con Skipper.

-Bueno… yo… -comienzo a titubear de nuevo. ¿Qué me está pasando?

En eso interrumpe Skipper.

-Descuida, después de todo se me está haciendo tarde para mi próxima clase. Nos vemos Marlene… -dice antes de marcharse, claramente molesto. Yo también estaría molesta si fuera él.

Kowalski se me queda viendo con cara de "¿Y bien?"

Algo me dice que no podre ver a Skipper hasta después de la escuela así que acepto la invitación de Kowalski…

 **Kowalski:**

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto a Marlene, ya que parece estar un poco ida. Ha estado observando su taza de café desde que esa chica, Stacy, nos trajo nuestro pedido.

-¿Cómo? –esto es perfecto, ni me está prestando atención.

Sé que algo debe de estar ocurriéndole; desde que la conozco siempre ha sido muy abierta conmigo, muy vivaz. Pero ahora resulta estar algo. No. Muy distraída.

-No me has hablado desde que llegamos. Estoy comenzando a creer que me ignoras apropósito –francamente, espero que no sea así.

-No. Jamás haría eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?

No habla, baja la mirada y fija sus ojos en el café de nuevo. Por un segundo creo que no dirá nada más, pero habla y su voz sale casi en un susurro.

-He besado a Skipper…

¿Qué? No me esperaba eso.

Ella alza la mirada por un segundo y luego, avergonzada, la aparta. Sus mejillas se tornan aceleradamente a un tono rojizo y luego se tapa el rostro con ambas manos. Parece una niña por la forma en que esta.

-¿Cómo que haz besado a Skipper? –aun no puedo asimilarlo.

-Sí, lo he hecho. La noche en la que fuimos al club.

-¿Cómo?

Y allí ella comienza a contarme todo. Me dice que lo beso de manera impulsiva, sin contenerse y él le correspondió. Después de haberme contado todo eso le da un largo trago a su café.

-¿Qué dices? –no le entiendo a su pregunta. Me quedo un momento sin hablar y ella agrega-. Es decir, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto ¿Qué opinas?...

-¿Soy el primero en saberlo?

Ella asiente.

-¿Ni siquiera Allison lo sabe? –Ella es su mejor amiga, por lo que se, así que me parece raro que me lo diga a mí. Porque **a)** nos hicimos amigos hace poco, **b)** no soy bueno dando consejos y **c)** soy un chico.

-No. –contesta.

Eso me deja en una rara situación. ¿Qué espera que yo le diga? No soy bueno para estas cosas. Yo solo quería tomar un café con ella, no hablar sobre Skipper.

-¡Di algo al menos! –dice, obviamente desesperada.

-Ok… ok. Solo estoy asimilando la situación –digo a la defensiva-. Déjame pensar.

¿Qué le digo? No lo sé. Así que hago una pregunta muy tonta.

-¿Él te gusta? –y sorbo de mi café.

-Sí. Bueno… no solo me gusta…

-¿Entonces?...

-Creo que… también siento amor.

-¿Amor? –pregunto muy dudoso de lo que ella me está diciendo.

Ella asiente y sus mejillas se vuelven a tornar rojas en un segundo.

-Marlene… ¿Segura que lo que sientes es amor? –digo-. Porque hay mucha diferencia de que te guste alguien a amar a alguien…

Su mirada se pierde durante unos segundos, luego sacude la cabeza de forma negativa y dice:

-Si… creo que tienes razón… No puedo amar a alguien tan rápido ¿No?- se reclina en su asiento y da un largo suspiro-. Adiós Kowalski

-Nos vemos. –dije sin recriminarle el que quiera irse sin más.

Ella se marcha y yo me quedo preguntándome ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunta Nick, quien, de repente, está a un lado mío con una bandeja en las manos.

-creo que es amor… -digo entre dientes.

 **Otro muy corto. Sé que debe de ser un poco malo leer un cap muy corto pero eso pasa cuando quiero agregar pequeñas cosas. El que viene lo subo después, lo más pronto posible… El próximo será más largo para avanzar con la historia.**

 **Nathaly989: Me agrada que te parezca interesante y que te haya gustado el beso. Espero que sigas mi historia.**

 **Manden sus comentarios, ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara, críticas y preguntas que con gusto se las aclararé…**


	10. Tenemos que hablar

**Bien, primero que nada tengo que avisar que ya comenzó mi último periodo en el instituto antes de graduarme. Así que estaré muy ocupado y creo que no podré actualizar la historia tan rápido, pero quiero que sepan todos los que están leyendo que haré lo que pueda con el tiempo que tenga libre…**

 **Chapter 10: Tenemos que hablar.**

 **Marlene:**

Tenía que irme de allí, no podía estar frente a Kowalski así. ¿Por qué razón le dije lo del beso? Eso fue un gran error ¿Por qué razón le dije que amaba a Skipper? Soy una estúpida.

Me siento mal, sobre todo por las palabras de Kowalski «Hay diferencia de que te guste alguien a amar a alguien…» Sentí como un nudo se formó en mi estómago en cuanto lo escuché. No fue agradable. Así que me fui… Ya no me sentía segura con él, no esperaba que me dijera eso el mejor amigo que tengo en este horror de ciudad, pensé que me apoyaría en cuanto le dijera, pero en su lugar pareció molesto y a la defensiva.

Pero… ¿Y si tiene razón?

No he tenido una relación en mucho tiempo, ¿Y si solo lo que siento es atracción? Una fuerte atracción hacia él que me hace sentir que debo de estar lo más cerca de él posible. ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien así? Sin conocerlo. Es ridículo…

Pero si lo pienso bien, Romeo y Julieta apenas si se conocían y se amaron hasta la muerte.

Pero… debo de tener en cuenta de que es solo una obra de teatro. Completamente ficticia.

AHHHH… esto es complicado. Kowalski tenía razón, si hubiese hablado de esto con Allison hubiera tenido una perspectiva diferente de la situación. Tal vez no me sentiría así. Tal vez me hubiera emocionado como la típica adolescente y nos hubiésemos reído y sofocado gritillos como un par de niñas que ven a su estrella favorita en la tv.

Camino hasta llegar a media cuadra de Hawthorne High y me detengo. Luego comienzo a pensar en que allí está Skipper y no podré salvarme de verlo al finalizar las clases. Es extraño; quiero verlo pero a la vez no tengo ganas de hablar con él. No así. Entonces comienzo a caminar a casa.

En mi vida no recuerdo haber faltado a la escuela ni una sola vez, no por mi cuenta. Pero ahora en serio que quiero irme a casa. Bueno, mi casa temporal…

Quiero hablar con Allison.

 **Nick:**

-Creo que es amor… -oigo de decir a Kowalski por lo bajo. Tiene una expresión rara y se queda mirando a la puerta por donde Marlene se fue hace unos segundos a galope veloz.

Finjo que no escuché lo último que dijo y le pregunto si quiere más café.

-No, gracias Nick… -dice-. ¿Cuánto te debo?

-No, no me debes nada. El café sale por mi cuenta… -digo mientras tomo la taza vacía que dejó Marlene en la mesa.

-Gracias –dice levantándose de la mesa.

Es raro que no me preguntara por qué no le cobré, pero no planeo destacárselo. Quiero volverme a ganar su amistad tranquilamente, sin presión. Luego noto la taza medio llena en la mesa.

-¿No te lo terminarás? –pregunto apuntando al café.

-No.

-¿Seguro? Está mal desperdiciar un buen café.

-Seguro… Me tengo que ir.

Y se marcha, un poco molesto en mi opinión, pero estoy seguro de que no es por mí. Es por Marlene… No llegué a escuchar bien su conversación, pero creo que estaban hablando de Skipper. No sé sobre qué exactamente ya que estaba ocupando atendiendo una mesa, pero sí escuché que mencionaron a Skipper.

«Creo que es amor» Las palabras de Kowalski.

¿Marlene está enamorada de Skipper? ¿Es eso? Debe de ser eso ¿Qué más podría ser?

Si es así creo que esto terminará mal… Ya vi cómo se puso Kowalski…

¿La historia se vuelve a repetir?

 **Skipper:**

La clase de historia se me hace eterna, el tiempo que ésta duró, me quedé pensando en ella. Me quedé pensando de nuevo en el momento en el que nos besamos bajo la lluvia. Ese beso que me tomó por sorpresa.

Como quería hablar con ella sobre eso, preguntarle ¿Por qué? Pero tenían que llegar los muchachos y arruinar nuestra privacidad.

Una vez que se acaba mi clase, salgo apresurado a buscar a Marlene. La busco por los pasillos, por la cafetería, incluso voy al salón de arte para ver si está allí, pero nada.

¿Seguirá en Donny's con Kowalski? Me hago la pregunta un millón de veces. Pero ya casi se hace la hora de que comience su clase de pintura.

-Hola, Skipper –aparecen Cabo y Rico-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Oh, Hola muchachos. Estoy bien… ¿Y ustedes?

-De hecho, muy bien. Rico y yo iremos a mi casa después de la escuela. ¿Quieres venir?

-Ah, no, gracias… -digo-. Chicos ¿No han visto a Marlene?

Ambos cruzan miradas durante un segundo y Cabo dice:

-No. Se supone que fue a esa cafetería con Kowalski ¿No?

-Sí… debes de tener razón.

Claro que debe de tener razón. Pero aun así se han tardado mucho… En eso Rico señala por detrás de mí y dice:

-¡Kowalski! –Yo me volteo y allí está él, pero sin Marlene.

Así que de una vez me acerco a él.

-¿Dónde está Marlene? –pregunto.

Kowalski me mira raro y dice:

-¿Qué ella no está aquí?

-¿No estaba contigo?

-Sí, pero se fue después.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé…

Me quedo pensando qué hacer hasta que se me ocurre una idea.

-¿Tienes su número de teléfono?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, dámelo…

 **Marlene:**

Llego a casa y voy directo a mi pequeña habitación a encender mi laptop. Abro la aplicación de Skipe y llamo a Allison, quien antes le pedí que se conectara a la web por un mensaje que le envié.

Espero a que la señal se conecte hasta que puedo ver a la chica de cabello dorado a la que tanto adoro.

-Hola, Allison… -le saludo agitando la mano.

-Hola, Marlene. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –No, no lo estoy, mejor le soy más clara-. Bueno, no tanto…

-¿Qué pasa?

¿Por dónde comienzo? Ahh…

-Bueno… tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y necesito de tu opinión.

-Si es por tu cabello, tranquila, la gente te quiere por quien eres…

Eso me sacó de lugar. Allison, aunque es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, siempre busca la forma de burlarse de mi cabello, ya sea por la forma o por el hecho de que siempre es un desastre.

Desde que tengo memoria, mi pelo siempre ha sido una de las cosas que más me acompleja de mí; no tiene forma ni movimiento, es algo áspero, por no mencionar muy enredado y tiene tendencia a romperse. Simplemente no hay forma de peinarlo o de estilizarlo para que crezca mejor. Así que no me molesto mucho en peinarlo, la mayoría del tiempo lo tengo en una coleta, pero con el frio que hace en esta horrorosa ciudad prefiero no exponer mi cuello al frio.

Le dedico una mirada de «Vete a bañar» a Alli y digo:

-Hablo en serio…

-Está bien, está bien… Dime que ocurre.

Ok, aquí voy…

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas al chico del que te conté hace poco?

-¿Kowalski?

-No, el otro…

-¿El que le gustas?

-Sí

Dicho esto Allison se acerca un poco y puedo ver como su cara se hace gigante en la pantalla de mi laptop.

-¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Te hizo algo? –pregunta.

-No, no. Él no hizo nada, es que…

-¿Qué?

¿Cómo se lo digo? Ahh… me da tanta vergüenza, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Yo… yo… lo besé… -Y cierro los ojos para no mirar la cara de Allison. Siento como mis mejillas comienzan a arder y comienzo a prepararme para lo que sea que ella me vaya a decir. Pero cuando no escucho nada, abro los ojos y veo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Alli. ¿Acaso esto le agrada?

-¡Al fin, al fin! –Comienza a exclamar Allison-. No puedo creerlo, al fin a Marlene Pike le gusta un chico.

«Gustar» La palabra golpea en mi mente como un martillo.

Suelto aire, un aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Me siento aliviada de que esto le esté gustando a Alli. Kowalski tenía razón, ella la mejor opción para hablar sobre Skipper. Tal vez le deba una disculpa por haberlo incomodado tanto.

-Creo que sí, me gusta Skipper –me animo a responder. Aunque no estoy cien por cien segura de si me gusta o es algo más. Es como si hicieran un revoltillo con mi cabeza, simplemente no sé qué es qué.

Allison pega un grito ahogado de felicidad y eso hace que yo también lo haga.

-Cuéntame cómo fue.

-¿Cómo fue qué?

-El beso, tontita…

-Ah sí…

Y en eso empiezo a explicarle de cuando fuimos al café y de allí al club, de que tenía ganas de irme (sin decirle el motivo real por el que salí del club), de cómo Skipper me siguió bajo la lluvia y de cómo me resbalé cayendo en sus brazos para luego darle un beso que ni yo misma me esperaba dar.

Una vez terminado mi relato de los hechos Allison tiene los ojos bien abiertos y yo siento que me quité un gran peso de en sima.

-Es una locura… -dice Allison.

-¿Tú crees? –Claro que es una locura.

Vuelvo a tener una sensación extraña en el estómago. Y estoy casi segura de que es un nudo que se aprieta con mucha fuerza.

-Algo… es decir, nunca me ha pasado algo así con un chico. Normalmente son ellos los que se atreven a besarme. Pero tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-Nada, solo que no esperaría algo así de ti. No me mal entiendas.

-Ahh… Ok.

-Escucha, lo que quiero decir es…

Y el sonido de la laptop interrumpe a Allison. Es el sonido que hace cuando alguien quiere conectarse.

-Marlene ¿Quién te llama?

-No lo sé…

Doy un vistazo y veo el nombre de Antonio.

-Es Antonio…

-¿Por qué llama?

-No lo sé…

-¡Contéstale!

Hago clic en responder y enseguida aparece Antonio en un cuadro junto a Alli. Tiene el pelo alborotado y usa una camiseta de 5SoS.

-¿Qué tal, chicas? –saluda Antonio.

-Hola, Antonio –decimos Allison y yo al unísono.

-Oye, hace tiempo que no me llamas –digo-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, siento no poder haberte llamado estos días, pero mis clases de guitarra me han quitado mucho tiempo. Hoy quería saber cómo estabas.

-Pues, muy bien… -digo.

-No, no es cierto… -comienza a hablar Allison y le conozco lo suficiente para saber que tiene una gran bocota-. Ella está confundida porque besó a un chico y no sabe qué hacer

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Allison! –le grito-. Él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Luego noto como el rostro de sorpresa de Antonio cambia a uno más serio. Eso me preocupa, él siempre quiso ser mi pareja desde que nos conocimos y nunca le correspondí, y el hecho de que me haya atrevido a besar a alguien que conocí hace dos meses de seguro debe de dolerle. Quiero preguntarle si está bien pero antes de que pueda él habla.

-¿Besaste a Skipper?

Mis mejillas vuelven a arder en verguenza. Ahora Antonio también lo sabe y noto quetrata de tomarlo lo mejor que puede. Nadie querría que la persona a la que le gustas, quien no te ha prestado la atención deseada, se haya besado con alguien que no seas tú.

-Sí... Yo lo besé… -es lo único que logro decir.

Antonio asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Oye, Antonio. No me gustaría decírtelo ya que…

-No, tranquila. De verdad quiero saber.

Se le nota algo más comprensivo así que le cuento todo: como lo conocí, el club y el beso.

-Vaya… En serio debe de gustarte.

-Sí… creo que sí…

La palabra gustar ayuda a apretar el nudo que está en mi estómago un poco más fuerte y, por un momento, nos quedamos los tres en silencio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –rompe el hielo Antonio

-Sí ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Marlene? –pregunta también Allison.

-En realidad… No lo sé… -es lo único que digo.

-Tendrás que hacer algo pronto… -dice Antonio.

Es cierto, en cualquier momento tendríamos que hablar, pero… No lo sé. No me siento lo bastante lista para comenzar.

Mi teléfono comienza a zumbar en mi bolsillo, así que lo tomo y noto que dice: Número desconocido.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta Allison.

-No lo sé –respondo-. Dice: número desconocido

-¿Número desconocido? –pregunta Antonio

-Sí –digo

-¿Quién crees que será? –dice Antonio.

-No lo sé –vuelvo a responder

-Tal vez sea la llamada del aro… -bromea Alli.

Antonio se hecha a reír pero yo solo tuerzo los ojos por su mala broma.

-No seas bizarra –le digo.

-Como sea –dice ella-. Pero si cuando contestes alguien te dice "Morirás en siete días" no me digas que no te lo dije.

Antonio vuelve a reírse y yo vuelvo a torcer los ojos. Luego contesto al teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Marlene ¿Dónde estás?

Es la voz de Skipper. Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda al instante.

-Ah… ah… yo… -comienzo a balbucear, preguntándome cómo consiguió mi número.

-Dime dónde estás, quiero hablar contigo –dice Skipper. Hay algo en su tono de voz que lo hace sonar un poco preocupado. ¿Por qué estaría preocupado?

-Ah… bueno… yo… estoy en casa.

Allison me llama la atención agitando la mano y hace un gesto de: "¿Qué pasa?". Rápidamente tapo el teléfono con una mano y digo:

-Es Skipper

Alli y Antonio abren sus ojos como platos y una sonrisa se forma en la cara de Alli. Luego Skipper vuelve a hablar:

-¿Estás en tu casa?... ¿Crees que pueda ir para allá y así poder hablar?

¿Qué? ¿Quiere venir a mi casa? De repente sentí que el nudo en mi estómago se apretaba con más fuerza.

Miré los rostros de Allison y Antonio por un momento y comencé a juguetear nerviosamente con el dobladillo de mi chaqueta.

-Ah… no lo sé… -dije. Algo en esto no me parecía bien.

-Por favor, Marlene. Sabes que tenemos que hablar…

¿Debemos? Pues claro que debemos.

-¿Qué hay de la escuela?

-No me matará el que falte a matemáticas.

De verdad quiere hablar.

-Ok. Puedes venir.

-Bien. ¿Puedes enviarme la dirección por un mensaje de texto?

-Ok.

Colgué.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Allison enarcando una ceja.

-Skipper va a venir a mi casa.

Mi corazón se aceleró de tan solo pensarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Antonio.

-No lo sé –dije-. Yo lo besé, creo… creo que merece una explicación.

-Es lo justo –enfatizó Allison.

-Sí.

Me despedí de mis amigos y me desconecté, luego le envié la dirección de mi casa por mensaje a Skipper.

Solo me restaba esperar…

 **Skipper:**

Bajo del taxi y puedo percibir un intenso olor a humo y a basura en la calle. Comienzo a pensar que esta no es la dirección correcta, pero cuando reviso de nuevo el mensaje en mi teléfono, veo que es así, es el lugar correcto.

Nunca imaginé que alguien como ella viviera en una de las peores calles del condado.

El edificio es un poco viejo, y lo peor, es que de muy fácil acceso. No hay nada que te impida el paso al interior de este. Pero decido ignorar esto y subo al ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y me detengo frente a la puerta que dice C-4. Lo cual me pareció un poco cómico porque inmediatamente imaginé que me encontraría con un montón de explosivos o algo así. Pero cuando toqué la puerta con lo único que me encontré fue con Marlene. Una sonrisa nerviosa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

El recuerdo de sus finos labios sobre los míos volvió a reaparecer en mi mente.

-Hola… -dijo por lo bajo.

-Hola. –saludé también.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Sí.

Y dicho esto entré a una sala muy arreglada pero pequeña, desde donde estaba podía ver un pequeño comedor y la cocina.

-Es… -comencé a hablar.

-¿Pequeña? –Me cortó Marlene-. Ya lo sé… ¿Quieres café?

Había algo raro en su comportamiento parecía más una anfitriona que la chica con la que he hablado y pasado el tiempo casi un mes.

-No. No quiero café, quiero hablar contigo.

Y comencé a acercarme a ella, como si ella fuera magnética o algo así.

-Es… es que yo… no sé qué decirte.

-¿Por qué me besaste? Es lo único que tienes que responder.

Me acerqué un poco más.

-Yo… no lo sé.

Claro que sabe.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿O que no quieres decirme?

-Yo… yo…

No habló más, solo nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Ese color almendra podía hipnotizarte por completo.

-Dímelo… -dije.

-Tú ya lo sabes –dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-Quiero oírlo de ti.

Ya no puedo más, algo me hace acercarme hasta que nuestras frentes se juntas y puedo sentir su aliento. Ya he esperado demasiado.

-Tú… tú…

Quiero oírlo

-Tú… me gustas…

Y dicho esto mis labios encuentran los suyos. Todo es perfecto hasta que…

-¡MARLENE PIKE! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ?!

Ambos nos separamos y noto a una mujer con cabello negro y extra maquillada parada en la puerta con una mirada asesina que iba directo hacia mí.

Era su madre.

 **Al fin un capítulo largo. Espero que les haya gustado esto, creo que es un poco cómico el final de este, pero es parte de lo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo. Luego, les prometo, que habrá un poco más de Nick y Kowalski, pero no por ahora ya que aún no debemos llegar a eso. ¿Marlene ya es novia de Skipper? ¿Qué quiso decir Nick con que la historia se vuelve a repetir? ¿Skipper se salvará de la ira de mamá Pike?**

 **Nathaly989: Me gusta que te haya parecido genial, y descuida pronto habrá Marski, pero como dije: ahora no.**

 **Manden sus comentarios, ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara, críticas y preguntas que con gusto se las aclararé…**


	11. El plan

**Hola fictioneros, estuve leyendo y noté que cometí un error en el capítulo 10 que tengo que arreglar pronto, pero lo haré después de ver si alguien lo nota primero. Como sea, me alegra de que al fin empecé a avanzar en serio con la historia. Ya Marlene y Skipper se dieron su segundo beso y al parecer en el peor momento. Disfruten de la lectura del cap. 11.**

 **Chapter 11: El plan.**

 **Marlene:**

Mi corazón se paralizó en cuanto vi a mi madre parada en la puerta. Sentía que no podía moverme por un segundo y que si lo intentaba seguro me caería en pedazos.

Como quería que la tierra me tragara en este momento.

-¡¿Y bien?! –preguntó mi madre con una voz que reconocía perfectamente. La voz de cuando ella y yo discutimos, la voz que hace cuando está furiosa conmigo.

-Ma'… yo… yo… -intenté hablar pero nada me salía.

-Yo le puedo explicar… -dijo Skipper.

¿Cómo le va explicar esto? ¿Hay alguna otra forma de explicar el que nos estuviéramos besando que no fuera que nos estábamos besando?

-No quiero oírte –dijo mi madre-. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa. ¡Ahora!

Skipper y yo intercambiamos miradas un segundo. Aún sujetaba mi brazo, como si tuviera miedo de soltármelo.

-Está bien… -dijo aún con sus ojos azules puestos en mí-… ya me voy.

Soltó mi brazo y salió por la puerta.

¿De verdad esto estaba ocurriendo?

Entonces ella cerró la puerta y se plantó frente a mí. Ya no parecía molesta, parecía… no lo sé, tal vez decepcionada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta ella-. Deberías estar en la escuela.

-Yo… Nos despacharon antes. –dije, esperando que fuera convincente mi mentira-. Espera. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿No tenías que estar trabajando?

-Olvidé un papeleo importante, así que tuve que volver. Y ya veo lo que haces, no intentes hacerme ver como si yo estuviera mal por volver a casa.

-Lo siento.

El nudo que habita en mi estómago se apretó con fuerza.

Mi madre se quedó observándome un momento, se fue a la pequeña biblioteca que estaba cerca de la TV y tomó unos papeles que luego guardó en su bolso. Luego se volvió a mí.

-Hablaremos de esto después. –dijo mientras se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Pero antes de irse se volvió de nuevo a mí-. ¿Quién era él?

-Un amigo –dije, arrepintiéndome rápido de la respuesta que di.

-¿Sueles besarte con tus amigos? –dijo con obvia ironía-. Dímelo… ¿Es tu novio?

-No lo sé…

Frunció el ceño y dio un suspiro.

-Hablaremos de esto después y veremos qué tan castigada estarás.

Luego se marchó y yo me quedé ahí de pie en medio de la sala. Pensando que la cosa no salió tan mal como esperaba.

 **Nick:**

-¿Cuándo pondrás más libros en tu famosa estantería? –preguntó Stacy limpiando el mostrador con un trapo.

Le doy una mirada a la biblioteca llena de mis libros favoritos, que van desde _Los juegos del hambre_ hasta _Bajo la misma estrella_. Todo sigue igual que hace una semana, los mismos libros reposan en los mismos lugares de siempre.

-Bueno… he estado leyendo _El teorema Katherine_ hace poco –digo-, en cuanto lo termine lo colocaré allí.

-¿Es bueno?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera voy por la mitad.

-Bueno, espero que lo termines rápido. Hace tiempo que quiero tener algo más que leer…

-Ja. Eres una nerd de los libros.

Ella deja de limpiar la mesa y se lleva el trapo al hombro.

-Sabes que es por tu culpa que ahora me gusta leer. Cuando leí _50 sombras de Grey_ sabes que quedé irremediablemente atraída por el mundo de la lectura.

-Tu primer libro fue una historia de sexo y sadomasoquismo intenso. ¡Qué gran forma de entrar al club!

-No me importa. Si yo pudiera me buscaría a un Cristian Grey y dejaría que me hiciera todo lo que él quisiera.

Una imagen de una Stacy desnuda con cola de caballo, atada de manos y piernas mientras un hombre le azotaba con una fusta las nalgas vino a mi cabeza como si fuera inevitable que tuviera ese pensamiento. Eso me hizo sonreír.

-Pervertida –le digo.

Stacy torció los ojos y se arregló su melena roja por detrás del hombro.

-Idiota –dijo.

-Masoquista.

-groupie.

-Nerd.

-Nerd…

Ambos nos reímos y volvimos a seguir haciendo nuestro trabajo; ella limpiando el mostrador y yo poniendo más vasos de plástico junto a la máquina de descafeinado.

-Como sea… -volvió a hablar Stacy-… ¿Cómo va tu plan para recuperar a tus amigos?

-No es un plan –explico-. Es algo que quiero hacer.

-Algo que quieres hacer para quitarte la culpa de no haber hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

No era así. Sí sentía culpa, claro, pero era más que eso…

-Stacy… No sabes lo que es perder a tus mejores amigos.

-Está bien, no vuelvo a mencionarlo.

-Gracias.

Me alivio al ver que capta que ese no es un buen tema de conversación y mucho menos ahora que estamos trabajando. Pero aun así, luego me es casi imposible no pensar en eso, en que pude haber sido honesto desde el principio y así todo sería una historia diferente.

Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, Stacy tiene razón, todo esto parece un plan. Pero sé que acercándome a Marlene es la única forma en la que podré volver a ganarme la confianza de ellos. Ya logré que fueran conmigo al café y al club, sólo tengo que pasar más tiempo con Marlene y ellos, como son muy buenos amigos de ella, se verán obligados a estar más cerca de mí y, no lo sé, sólo tal vez, podría hablar con ellos como he querido hacer desde que todo se volvió un caos.

Ahora me siento un poco arrepentido de haberle contado hace poco todo a Stacy.

-Oye, Skipper… –dice Stacy tocándome el hombro.

-¿No dijiste hace un segundo que no hablarías de eso?

-No, tonto. Skipper está aquí.

Dirijo la mirada y veo que, en efecto, él está en la entrada. Por la forma en que estaba parado, parecía que no supiera qué hacía aquí. Luego se sienta en una mesa cercana.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –le pregunto a Stacy por lo bajo para que no me logre oir.

-No lo sé –dice-. Pero por lo que noto se ve algo molesto, creo.

-Sí, se le nota un aire raro.

-Bueno, ya es raro que venga aquí, sobre todo solo.

-Sí, es verdad…

-Bueno… es tu oportunidad, ve a ver qué le pasa.

Tiene razón, es otra oportunidad a plena vista. Pero… ¿cómo debería de comenzar?

-¿Qué sugieres que haga?

-Sólo habla con él.

-Ok.

En eso, salgo del mostrador y me acerco a la mesa donde está Skipper.

-Hola, Skipper… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –digo.

-Oh, hola Nick –dice con un aire distante. El típico comportamiento que tienen cuando yo estoy cerca-. Sólo vine a beber una taza de café y luego me voy.

No me convence. Algo tiene, se le nota a leguas.

-Ok. ¿Qué quieres? Tenemos de todo un poco…

-Quiero un café con leche…

-Ya te lo traigo.

Me dirijo de vuelta a mostrador y le digo a Stacy:

-Oye, Skipper quiere un café con leche ¿Será que puedes hacerlo mientras converso con él?

-No hay problema.

-Eres la mejor.

-Tú sabes que sí…

Dicho esto vuelvo a la mesa donde está Skipper y tomo asiento.

-¿No ibas por mi pedido? –preguntó Skipper.

-Alguien más se encargará de eso… -digo, pensando «Sé sutil, sé sutil…»-. Y… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…

Posó ambas manos sobre la mesa, estiró los dedos y luego los apretó hasta volverlos un par de puños. Luego dio un pequeño vistazo alrededor, como si inspeccionara a detalle la cafetería.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Sólo bien? ¿Nada más?

Medita un momento su respuesta.

-Sí, sólo bien.

-Ah, Ok.

No le creo a lo que me dice, no pareciera estar bien, pero no insisto más. No quiero presionarlo. En cambio, busco en mi mente que decirle. Hasta que recuerdo que uno de mis conocidos mencionó algo sobre una fiesta.

-Sabes… habrá una fiesta en Staten Island. Bueno… no en Staten Island… más bien cerca, en un lugar llamado Hamilton Street. Y me gustaría saber si quisieran venir a pasar el rato.

-Ah, no lo sé, Nick. Creo que mejor no.

-¿seguro?

-Sí seguro…

Siento como mi cuello me empieza a apretar. Así que luego se me ocurre que decir para que Skipper aceptara mi invitación.

-Bueno, es que como Marlene me dijo que sí vendría, pensé que tú también lo harías.

-¿Marlene irá?

-Sí…

-¿Cuándo será la fiesta?

La tensión en mi cuello se relaja y me siento aliviado al ver que mi plan funciona.

-Mañana, a las 5.00 p.m.

-Ok. Iré…

Me siento satisfecho. Ahora sólo me falta que Marlene acepte mi invitación a la fiesta.

Luego de un rato a Skipper le traen su café con leche y nos quedamos conversando, al principio hablábamos como si no entendiéramos cómo funcionaba la mecánica de tener una conversación, pero luego ya nos sentíamos más cómodos y hablábamos con naturalidad. Más que nada hablábamos de la escuela y un poco de mi trabajo, de lo que hacía diariamente en el Donny's. Sentía que de alguna forma ya estaba avanzando. Hasta que…

El teléfono de Skipper empezó a sonar.

-Tengo que contestar -dijo.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y empezó a hablar.

-Aló…

El frunció las cejas.

-Mamá, espera… Cálmate. ¿Qué ocurre?

Skipper parecía luego alarmado.

-Ok. Voy para allá.

Luego colgó y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto muy confundido.

-Ocurrió algo, tengo que irme.

Dicho esto, Skipper saca de su bolsillo un billete de diez dólares y me lo entrega.

-Quédate con el cambio.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Skipper salió a paso veloz de la cafetería.

¿Qué pasó ahora?

 **Otro capítulo corto, pero bueno. Creo que era mejor presentar esta pequeña situación antes de continuar. Cambiaré el cap. 10 antes de publicar el 12, ya que no me gusta tener errores tan tontos como el que cometí.**

 **melgamonster: Porque yo quería que ella regresara.**

 **Nathaly989: Que bueno que te guste. Con respecto a lo de Nick, de hecho no es muy difícil adivinar por qué razón lo dijo. Pero eso se verá más adelante.**

 **: Sí… mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. Me alegra que continúes leyendo. Pronto habrá más de Kowalski.**

 **Manden sus comentarios, ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara, críticas y preguntas que con gusto se las aclararé…**


	12. Una excepción

**Bien, ya arreglé el capítulo 10, ahora sí pude publicar esto. Espero no cometer otro error de contradicción en mi historia. Además, siento mucho el tardar más de un mes, creo que fue un mes y algo, no lo sé soy muy malo con el tiempo. Disfruten del cap. 12…**

 **Chapter 12: Una excepción.**

 **Marlene:**

-¿Una fiesta? –pregunto como si no me cupiera en la cabeza la invitación de Nick mientras me dispongo a guardar mis libros de historia en mi casillero.

El pasillo donde estoy está vacío, salvo por Nick y yo, y es algo que, por algún motivo, no me agrada. No por Nick, si no por algo que no podría identificar con precisión. Pero eso me pasa por retrasarme con el informe que se me olvidó en los casilleros cuando debía entregarlo.

-Sí, una fiesta –vuelve a decir él-. Será en un lugar cerca de Staten Island.

-¿Staten Island?

-Cerca de Staten Island.

-Estoy castigada… -digo cerrando mi casillero.

Cuando mamá volvió a casa casi a la madrugada me despertó para tener una larga conversación de por qué razón no le parecía correcto que haya invitado a pasar a Skipper mientras ella no estaba. Me destacó varias veces que él pudo aprovecharse de mí o algo así. Pero para mí sólo me pareció una tontería, no hay manera de que Skipper fuera así. También dijo que no le agradaba Skipper, la forma en que se vestía le daba a entender que era "un bueno para nada" el cual no merecía la pena. Y al final, luego de su largo discurso, me impuso un castigo de un mes sin salir, sin tv o internet, y lo peor, cero contacto con Allison y Antonio.

No hace falta mencionar que discutimos como nunca, lo cual empeoró mi situación y quedé con, ahora, dos meses de castigo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Nick como si no pudiera creerlo- Vaya, que mal… En serio quería que vinieras.

Lo último lo dijo con un aire de decepción.

-Bueno… lo siento, pero no creo que pueda ir, y, aunque no estuviera castigada, no sé si iría tan lejos para estar en una fiesta.

Cierro mi casillero, no sin antes llevarme un par de libros, luego me dispongo a salir. Nick me sigue.

-Pensé que vendrías… -dice, llevando ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza, con los codos apuntando hacia arriba-… Ya que Skipper me dijo que vendría a la fiesta.

-¿Skipper?... ¿Él ira?

-Sip…

-¿Solo él?...

-Bueno, no creo que a Kowalski o a Cabo les vaya a gustar la fiesta. Pero he pensado que a Rico de seguro le gustará.

Un recuerdo de Rico bailando al ritmo de una música enloquecida me viene a la mente, lo cual me hace sonreír. Pero el recuerdo es remplazado por el que Skipper estará en una fiesta divirtiéndose y yo no podré estar junto a él para hacerle compañía. Hace que el nudo en mi estómago se apriete ligeramente.

Además, ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto en todo el día. Pero decido no preocuparme y seguir con la conversación.

-Así que Rico, Skipper y tú irán a una fiesta en… quiero decir, cerca de Staten Island.

-Sí… Me hubiese gustado que vinieras. Pero bueno… no puedo obligarte a venir.

Una expresión de decepción se cierne sobre el rostro de Nick. Quiero preguntarle qué le pasa, pero luego me mira, me da un intento de sonrisa fallido y dice:

-¿Era un rostro?...

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundida.

-Te vi en clase de pintura dibujando algo que se parecía a un rostro.

El lienzo aparece en mi mente: Un rostro angular, una boca curva, pómulos definidos y unos ojos oscuros bajo cejas y una cabellera igual de abundantes.

No esperaba que alguien me hubiera visto haciéndolo, ya que estaba en un rincón, apartada de todos los demás.

-También vi que lo tiraste a la basura…

El nudo en mi estómago se apretó con fuerza. Tenía que cambiar el tema de una buena vez, porque, realmente, no era buena para decirle que no tenía importancia. Pues sí la tenía.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? –digo, creo que de forma muy severa ya que Nick da un fuerte suspiro.

-Sí… hablemos de otra cosa…

Pero no hablamos, en cambio, nos quedamos en silencio mientras salíamos de la escuela. Por alguna razón, Nick comenzó a seguirme de camino a casa y, por alguna razón, no me molestó en absoluto.

Cuando llegamos vi que mi madre bajaba de un taxi con bolsas llenas de comida. Al parecer, como hoy le dieron el día libre decidió ir supermercado.

-Oh, cariño, veo que llegaste. ¿Me puedes ayudar con las bolsas? –dijo mi madre apenas me vio.

Ya iba a socorrerla cuando se atravesó Nick y dijo:

-Yo le ayudo, señora Pike. Así ninguna de las dos tiene que hacer esfuerzo.

Mi madre miro de arriba abajo a Nick y me dio un gesto de desaprobación. Yo sólo dije:

-Ma'… Él es Nick. Estamos juntos en Pintura, Historia y Literatura.

Mi madre hace una sonrisa fingida.

-Claro que puedes ayudar… -le dice a Nick, entregándole ambas bolsas.

Y dicho esto, todos entramos al edificio.

 **Nick:**

La casa de Marlene resultaba ser un poco pequeña, pero eso me hizo recordar que yo había vivido en lugares diez veces más pequeños que ese lugar. Lo que más me gustaba de todo era el color de las paredes, color crema, y las fotos de Marlene y su madre en la pared. Una pequeña Marlene de aproximadamente unos 10 años con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, con su madre a su lado abrazando su delgado cuerpo.

-Nick –me llamó Marlene haciéndome pasar de las fotos-, puedes dejar las bolsas por allá, en la cocina.

-Claro…

Las dejé sobre una isla que estaba al lado de la alacena y le dije a la madre de Marlene:

-¿Quiere que le ayude a guardar todo, señora Pike?

Ella me dedica una sonrisa, pero esta vez noto que es una más sincera, no como la de hace rato cuando Marlene me presentó. Obviamente no le transmito mucha confianza.

-No, tranquilo… yo puedo con esto –dice.

-¿Segura?

-Sí…

-Ok.

La madre de Marlene se dispone a guardar todo en la cocina y Marlene me invita a sentarme en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar.

-No sabía que eras muy cordial… -dice Marlene con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-En general lo soy –digo, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para empezar a lanzarme a la posible piscina vacía. –Oye. No creas que hago esto porque vengas a la fiesta ni nada por el estilo, pero es solo que creo que eres muy amable y me gustaría que las cosas anden bien con nosotros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Es mejor explicarle las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

-Veras… -comienzo a decir-… no tengo muchos amigos que se digan.

-¿En serio? –la expresión de su rostro me dice que no puede comprenderlo-. Pero ¿Y los chicos?...

-Ellos me odian. A excepción de Rico…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… Desde hace mucho tiempo que quiero ganarme su amistad y creo que lo estoy haciendo por fin.

-¿Por qué te odian?

-Por un par de errores que cometí, de lo cual no me gustaría hablar y, mucho menos, que hables con ellos.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-Es que tú… eres una de esas personas de las que te arrepentirías no conocer y me siento muy cómodo hablando de esto contigo. Además quería decírtelo de una vez antes de que ocurriera algún conflicto entre nosotros.

Sus mejillas se ponen rojas después de mi discurso.

-gracias, Nick… Me agrada que me tengas mucha estima. Pero, hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si los chicos te odian ¿Cómo es que convenciste a Skipper para ir a la fiesta?

Mi cuerpo se tensa, pero me empeño en disimularlo lo mejor posible. Siento que eché a perder mi oportunidad, pero digo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

-No lo sé. Quería intentar arriesgarme y ver si aún existía una oportunidad. Yo mismo me sorprendí cuando dijo que sí.

Marlene se queda callada durante un rato.

Esto es muy duro para mí, no es algo que me resulte fácil hablar, y no sólo eso; también estoy cometiendo un riesgo muy grande al exponerme de ese modo. Pero, según Stacy, debo comenzar a moverme y no darle mucho tiempo de reaccionar a los demás, para que, en lugar de que indaguen en el pasado, decidan aceptar lo que tienen al frente ahora. De hecho, es un plan muy astuto, pero al mismo tiempo puede explotarme en la cara.

Su mano se posa sobre mi hombro, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Tranquilo… Entiendo tu situación. Yo también soy muy mala haciendo amigos, de hecho, no tenía a nadie en New York hasta que conocí a los chicos. Se nota que eres una buena persona que sólo quiere tener a esas personas con las que su relación ya está muy deteriorada a su lado. Sé lo que se siente.

Los ojos de Marlene se humedecen y ella se los limpia y me da una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ver televisión?

Pienso en el que Marlene me comprende y pasa por la misma situación, no sé con quién, lo cual hace que el remordimiento de que, de alguna manera, la estoy utilizando me consuma y mi cuello se apriete.

-Claro… -le respondo y nos ponemos a ver televisión. Pronto me distraigo con un programa sobre gente comprando conteiners casi a ciegas y la sensación asfixiante de mi cuello se desvanece.

Todo esto que estoy haciendo es lo correcto. Debe serlo…

¿No es así?

 **Marlene:**

Mamá hace batidos para Nick y para mí mientras vemos la televisión. Y puedo notar la clara alegría que su rostro transmite. Todo lo que ella quiso que hiciera fue que tuviera amigos, y creo que al poder ver con sus propios ojos que comparto mi tiempo con alguien se debe de sentir muy bien. Aun así, me siento algo incomoda; a pesar de que estamos viendo la TV y estamos tomando batidos, es como si algo me dijera que esto no iba a durar.

Y de hecho así fue.

Nick se fue una hora más tarde. Yo estaba a punto de volver a mi cuarto cuando mamá me lo impidió.

-Marlene… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro…

Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en el sofá y ella junto a mí.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-De tus amigos…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… creía que me estabas mintiendo con lo de tus amigos. Que, en realidad no tenías ninguno y me lo estabas ocultando.

El nudo que habita en mi estómago se tensa. ¿De verdad mamá pensaba eso? Pero decidí no decir nada y escucharla.

-Últimamente te he notado muy distante, parecía que te sentías sola… Pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. Nunca te pregunto qué has hecho en la escuela ni como ha estado tu día y…

-¿Puedes parar? –susurré…

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que ella se levantó del sofá y dijo:

-Sé que te castigué… pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción por hoy.

¿Una excepción? ¿Ahora a qué se refería?

-Tu amigo Nick me contó que quería que fueras a una fiesta… Así que… creo que dejaré que vayas.

¿Qué

 **Bien, aquí se complicarán las cosas. Mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, pero ahora estoy de vuelta. Espero que les guste esto. Sigan en contacto, fictioneros…**

 **pinguino: Eso es algo que se sabrá más tarde.**

 **Ok, manden sus comentarios, ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara, críticas y preguntas que con gusto se las aclararé…**


	13. Estoy flotando

**Hola, fictioners o fictioneros o fanfiquers o como sea que se llamen los seguidores de la verdad, los lectores de una de las mejoras cosas del mundo: El Fanfiction. Sé que me he ausentado por mucho tiempo, pero es que estoy moviendo muchos papeles para poder conseguir trabajo, y créanme, haber entrado en el mundo de los adultos me tomó por sorpresa. La misión "chamba juvenil" es algo que no puedo dejar pasar. Como quisiera sólo escribir, leer, leer comics, ver películas, ver series, ver animes, jugar videojuegos y montón de cosas más que están asociadas al ocio. Pero todos sabemos que no podemos tener nuestro estómago lleno a base de "The walking dead" y "Howard the Duck", como tampoco podemos tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas con FF. Pero no voy a dejar esta historia a un lado, aún tengo pasión por esto, que aunque no esté muy bien escrito, es algo a lo cual tengo mucho amor…**

 **Espero poder publicar un poco más, próximamente, de lo que he hecho…**

 **Le dedico este Cap. A Wolf-face, quien siempre le gusta hacerles esto a sus personajes…**

 **Chapter 13: Estoy flotando.**

 **Marlene:**

Después de enviarle un par de mensajes coquetos a Skipper, me vestí con ropa un poco oscura, ya que sabía perfectamente cómo eran las personas que iban a ese tipo de fiesta. Así que decidí que haría mi mejor esfuerzo para no desentonar con el ambiente. También me puse la chaqueta negra que nunca tuve oportunidad de devolverle a Nick, ya que al parecer la noche que fuimos al club me fui a casa con ella.

Nick me dijo que tomara un autobús que llegara a Hamilton Street y nos veríamos en la parada. El viaje no fue tan largo como pensé que sería. Para cuando llegué, Nick, Rico y la chica de la cafetería ¿Stacy?, estaban esperándome.

¿Qué Skipper no ha llegado?

-Veo que no te perdiste… -dijo Nick, con una agradable sonrisa-. Y que además tienes mi chaqueta…

-Me diste buenas indicaciones –respondí. Y sí, pensé que sería mejor traértela.

-Es bueno saber que hay ni una pizca de cleptomanía en ti.

Yo saludo a Rico a Stacy, y Nick nos hace un gesto para que le sigamos.

-¿Sabes?... –comencé a hablar-. No pensé, ni en un millón de años, que mamá me dejaría ir a una fiesta a las seis de la tarde. Desde que llegamos es como si resultara imposible una cosa así…

-Debes de saber que soy muy persuasivo cuando tengo que serlo.

-Jah, muy persuasivo… No me hagas reír. –dijo Stacy, torciendo los ojos.

Rico ríe y Nick hace una mueca exagerada.

-Oye… y… ¿Qué pasó con Skipper? –pregunte ya que no podía aguantar mis dudas.

-Ah, él –dijo Nick despreocupado-. Seguramente llegará pronto. Ya le envié la dirección por mensaje.

Eso me alivia un poco, ya que fue por Skipper que decidí venir. Creo que estamos llegando a un punto en el que, posiblemente, pronto podremos abrirnos más el uno al otro. Ya nos hemos besado dos beses y de verdad pienso que él es quien me hará completamente feliz en este horror de ciudad.

Mientras caminábamos Nos pusimos a conversar sobre a cuantas fiestas solemos asistir cada uno de nosotros, y al parecer, yo quedé como la menos fiestera del grupito.

Llegamos a una residencia en la cual salían de las ventanas luces de diferentes colores y una música repetitiva, la de dj, rugiendo en todo el edificio. De por sí, esa música se escuchaba fuerte, y eso que aún no habíamos entrado. Eso tuvo en efecto un poco desfavorecedor en mí. Como dije, yo solo iba a discotecas y lugares similares cuando Allison iba a lugares así.

Ahora lo hago por Skipper.

Los cuatros entramos y de inmediato una oleada de calor nos envolvió, nada parecido al frío que hacía afuera. El aire estaba contaminado de un fuerte olor a alcohol y un ligero toque a sudor. El ruido que generaban los altoparlantes estratégicamente colocados en el lugar no me permitían percibir ningún otro sonido. Varias desconocidos bailaban y se mecían al ritmo de la música. Hasta inclusive bailaban de forma un poco agresiva, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Di una mirada a mis tres compañeros de fiesta y vi que Stacy sonreía de forma un poco rara y Rico miraba, como lo haría un pervertido desquiciado, como bailaban todos. Luego Nick nos gritó por sobre la música que fuéramos al tercer piso, que allí lo esperaban unos chicos, y que al parecer resultaba ser mejor que el primer piso.

Subimos las escaleras sin prestar atención del segundo piso y llegamos a un lugar un poco diferente de abajo. La música ya no rompía mis tímpanos, pero aun así no dejaba de mover mis órganos internos con su "¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!". Había sofás formando un semicírculo a lo largo de todo el lugar y unas mesas abarrotadas de comida y bebidas… Prácticamente: frituras y alcohol. Nada más.

Nick dijo, o gritó (mejor dicho), que iría a pasar el rato con unos chicos, que mientras tanto diéramos una vuelta y nos divirtiéramos. Y dicho eso se retiró para estar con un grupo muy raro de chicos; unos tipos con tatuajes, perforaciones y cabellos batidos. Era grupo que me causaba un poco de desconfianza.

Rico fue a bailar en medio de todo el mundo y yo me quedé con Stacy a tomar unas frituras de la mesa de comida más cercana. Luego nos sentamos juntas en un sofá para tres e iniciamos una conversación:

-Vaya que tu amigo no pierde el tiempo –dijo Becky apuntando a Rico, quien estaba frotando su entrepierna contra el trasero de una chica de la cual cualquier muchacha estaría celosa de sus enormes, de verdad, gigantes pechos. Incluso, yo lo estaba, solo un poco.

-Sí… -dije, riéndome-. Recuerdo que estaba en un club hace poco y el no dejaba de bailar con cada chica que se encontraba en su camino.

-Es un poco descontrolado ¿No lo crees?...

-Sí, pero es muy buen chico.

-Pero no tiene modales… He intentado conversar con él cuando te estábamos esperando y no me dijo nada.

-Tiene problemas del habla…

Stacy parece apenada.

-Oh ¿En serio?... Ahora me siento mal

-No lo estés… Cualquiera se equivoca.

Ella me sonríe y luego abre la bolsa de frituras mix que agarró, y se lleva un par a la boca.

-Es raro… -dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a Rico.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté

-Es que… debería de saberlo. Nick siempre habla de Los chicos y lo grandioso que son, y mucho más ahora que llegaste tú. Tal vez si me lo mencionó y no lo recuerdo… es que habla de tantas cosas de ellos que no soy capaz de retener todo.

-Deben de ser muy buenos amigos…

-Ahm… sí… -La forma en que afirmó no me convenció para nada. Y ya no parecía la chica extrovertida de hace sólo unos segundos, ahora miraba el suelo como si se sumiera en sus pensamientos. Pero pronto volvió a tener esa mirada divertida cuando miró hacía la pista de baile y una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.

-Mira eso –dijo ella, apuntando a Rico.

Me costó procesar lo que estaba viendo. Rico. Aquél chico de la cicatriz ya no frotaba su entrepierna con esa chica. Ahora ambos se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en cuestión de segundos, y no solo eso, le estrujaba el pecho derecho con fuerza, como si fuera una pelota terapéutica (Lo sé, no es una buena comparación, pero aun así funciona). No lo sé, pero eso debería de doler.

Stacy y yo nos vimos a la cara y explotamos en carcajadas. Y en cuanto recuperó el aliento y comió unas cuantas frituras más continuó buscando conversación:

-Oí que eres de California…

-Era… de hecho

Stacy me dio una sonrisa conpasiva.

-Sí… he escuchado que no te gusta nuestra ciudad.

-No lo sé… No sé qué es lo que ven de "aquí" exactamente.

-Bueno muchos vienen porque es la ciudad de las posibilidades.

Urgo en mi bolsa de frituras y me como un pequeño manojo.

-Bueno… -dije-. Tú vives aquí… ¿Tienes posibilidades?

-No lo sé… -Ella sonríe y su mirada se desvía, claramente pensaba. Pero luego se acomodó más en el sofá y vio a un lado algo que le llamó la atención. –Esto es para mí…

-¿Qué cosa?

Y en lugar de responderme se inclinó agarró lo que estaba en el suelo a su lado y me lo mostró a modo de respuesta: Una botella de cerveza sin destapar, claramente fría. Supongo que alguien la dejó allí.

-Ya tenía ganas de ir a por una… -comentó Stacy, mientras destapaba de forma hábil la cerveza. Le dio un largo trago y exhaló como los de comerciales de Pepsi. Luego volvió su mirada a mí -¿Qué?...

Yo no dije nada.

-Sé que no tengo edad para beber, pero una de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie.

-Cierto… -dije, pero, aunque estuviera ligeramente de acuerdo con ella, no significaba que iba a beber esta noche.

Ahí dejamos de hablar y Stacy se concentró en sus frituras y la cerveza, y yo… a mi me volvió un pensamiento a la cabeza: Skipper.

¿Cuándo iba a llegar? Se supone que hace un rato nos deberíamos haber visto, y eso que llegué tarde. No debería de preocuparme. Nick ya le envió la invitación por correo, en cualquier momento llegará… Así que en lugar de preocuparme decidí disfrutar de la música.

Pronto llegaría él, con su sonrisa chueca y una mirada que me derretiría. Me sentía tan emocionada, ya quería hablar con él, bailar con él (No es música loca) y, si llegaba a pasar, compartir una cerveza. Solo una…

Stacy luego de un rato me dejó sola y fue a bailar un poco en la pista, mientras que yo me quedé ahí sin saber qué hacer. Es curioso, justo Allison hacía eso cuando salíamos a una discoteca. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, Stacy se parece un poco a Alli. La forma en como habla, parece tan despreocupada de todo, igual que ella… Pero no se parecen en apariencia. Pero aun así, me resulta muy parecida a Allison.

Las luces destellaban en medio de la pista y podía ver a Stacy abriendo paso entre la multitud aglomerada con sus brazos al aire, meneándose de lado a lado, moviendo sus caderas y agitando la cabellera roja. No pude quitarle la mirada de encima y, justo, fue por eso, que ella me notó viéndola y me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que fuera a la pista con ella. Yo me negué al principio pero luego me convenció, cuando se acercó a Rico, interrumpiendo su momento con su nueva amiga, le dijo algo y un segundo después, Stacy, Rico y la "amiga" de Rico me hacían gestos para que los acompañara. Y eso hice; me levanté del sofá, aún con las pocas frituras que me quedaban, y me abrí paso hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos chica fiestera! ¡BAILA! –gritó Stacy por encima de la música.

Rico y su "amiga" comenzaron a aullar para animarme. Y lo hice: Bailé… Todos bailamos. Saltábamos al ritmo de cada "BOOM" que producían los parlantes. Estaba disfrutando con mis nuevos amigos.

Nuevos amigos… Es extraño… ¿De verdad lo hacía?

Hicimos un circulo tomándonos de las manos (no sé de quién fue la idea) pero comenzamos a girar hasta que uno de nosotros resbaló y caímos todos al suelo. Algunos de los chicos y chicas que nos rodeaban se burlaban de nosotros, otros solamente nos aplaudían y nos vitoreaban como si fuéramos lo mejor que hubieran visto.

El suelo era bastante sucio, no fui consiente de hubiera tanta gente fumando hasta que vi todas esas colillas de cigarrillos. Pero solo las ignoré y me levanté. No iba a pensar en los vicios de los que estaban alrededor. Por fin me estaba divirtiendo sin sentir un solo ápice de culpa por ello, no iba a arruinarlo por pensar demasiado.

-Ya iba a ayudarte a levantarte –dijo Nick con dos vasos en mano.

-Oh ¿Viste eso? –dije refiriéndome a la caída. Vi que Stacy se sacudía un poco de polvo de su ropa y Rico, a él lo vi desaparecer con su chica entre la multitud.

-Sí, lo vi… Deberías tener cuidado. Te traje esto –me acercó un vaso que estaba lleno de un líquido oscuro.

-No bebo…

-No, tranquila. Sólo es té helado.

-Ah, gracias… -dije aceptando el té. Le di un buen trago ya que bailar me dejó un tanto exhausta-. Vaya… es muy bueno.

-Sí, un tipo los está repartiendo en el segundo piso.

-Ah… ya veo.

Nos quedamos mudos durante un rato.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Nick luego de darle un sorbo a su té.

-Ya te dije que está bastante bueno el té… -respondí.

-Yo hablaba de Skipper…

Casi se me cae el vaso al suelo. Y el poco té que aún se deslizaba por mi garganta saltó de forma brusca haciéndome toser de inmediato. Nick me ayudó dando suaves golpes en lo alto de mi espalda.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí… -respondí en cuanto recuperé la compostura-. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que quiero saberlo…

¿Por qué? Y más importante… ¿Cómo lo sabe? No es como si quisiera ocultar algo, pero no siento que sea algo que uno diría abiertamente. ¿Acaso Skipper se lo dijo? ¿Habló con él sobre eso?

-Le gustas mucho ¿Sabes?... –volvió a hablar Nick-. La forma en cómo reacciona ante la mención de tu nombre. Los he visto juntos en varias ocasiones, como se miran… No es solo una simple atracción. Lo sé, soy experto en ello. –bebe un largo trago de su té y continúa:-. Sé que has estado pensando en él desde que llegaste… no puedes ocultarlo, se te nota a leguas…

-Yo… yo… -Ni siquiera puedo hablar. Nick me tomó por sorpresa y ahora dice lo obvia que soy… ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Él vendrá, tranquila… -dice dándome una palmada en el hombro, luego se escucha a alguien llamando a Nick-. Me tengo que ir, me llaman… Tú tranquila…

Yo solo sonreí y terminé de beber lo quedaba en el vaso. Me acerqué al bote de basura más cercano y me deshice del vaso. Luego me senté en uno de los sofás que aún estaban vacíos. Saqué mi teléfono y busqué en mis contactos hasta que di con su nombre. Sé que Nick dijo que no debía de preocuparme, pero si se iba a tardar, al menos me gustaría hablar con él un rato.

» _Cómo estás? Ya estás cerca?_

Escribí. Esperé a que respondiera pero no lo hacía Así que le volví a escribir

» _Mándame un mensaje en cuanto veas esto_

Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y me quedé viendo nada en particular esperando a que sonara, a que llegara algún mensaje de él. Pero como nunca llegó, decidí ir sola a por un té, que, al parecer, era la única bebida no alcohólica disponible en el edificio.

Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, el lugar era mucho más oscuro que arriba o abajo. No había mucha iluminación y todo parecía mucho más calmado que arriba, no había muchas personas bailando, casi todos de encontraban sentados o en las esquinas hablando. Lo peor era la cantidad de fumadores, así que una ligera capa de humo inundaba todo el lugar. Decidí ignorarlo y me fui directo a donde estaba un muchacho atendiendo a un par de personas. Era el encargado de repartir las bebidas y demás, y, sinceramente, sus ojos parecían casi vacíos, pero el resto de él era pura expresión.

-¿Quieres tequila? –me preguntó al momento en que me planté en frente de él.

-No. Yo vine por un poco de té –dije, y su rostro se iluminó de pura alegría, pero aún sus ojos seguían igual de oscuros y vacíos como un par de hoyos.

-Ahhhhh… Me alegra que aprecies mi té. Siempre me gusta hacer cosas por mi cuenta. Casi todo está hecho por mí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… toma lo que quieras.

-Gracias… Ah… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que este es el único lugar en el cual hay alguien encargándose de repartir lo que hay.

-Ahhhhh…. Eso… Sólo me encargo de que no tomen más de lo debido. No queremos problemas con la policía…

Yo le doy una sonrisa nerviosa y asiento. No le encontraba sentido ya que arriba había alcohol también, pero no digo nada. Luego él me sirve en un vaso un poco de té y yo veo lo que hay disponible. Hay frituras, cerveza en cubos con hielo, más alcohol y unos brownies que me llamaron mucho la atención.

-¿Estos también los hiciste tú? –pregunto con ganas de tomar uno.

-Sí… soy muy bueno haciendo mis brownies, es mi especialidad…

-¿Puedo tomar uno?

-Claro… claro… pero solo uno.

-Ok.

Y dicho esto me llevé mi té y mi brownie. Me devoré el delicioso postre en solo cuatro bocados y me devolví al tercer piso. Una vez allí decidí ir en busca de Stacy Nick y Rico. Pero no los encontraba, por alguna razón el lugar se hacía más y más grande convirtiéndose el techo en cielo y el suelo en agua. Lo normal. ¿Por qué era normal siquiera? Pero no había tiempo para pensar ya que ahora estaba flotando y… me sentía feliz… muy feliz. Estaba flotando sobre el mar y era feliz.

-¡ESTOY FLOTANDO! –grite en total euforia. Lo repetía una y otra vez "estoy flotando"…

Me sentía enamorada. Skipper… Skipper… La misma sensación cuando me enamoré ¿Por qué me enamoré?

Callen esas voces…

-New York es la ciudad de las posibilidades

-¿Segura que es amor?

-hay diferencia entre amar y sentir atracción…

-Se siente como volar

-No soy el mejor para este tipo de temas…

-¿Por qué me besaste? Es lo único que tienes que responder

-¿Sueles besarte con tus amigos?

Siento que muero… y… lo estoy… disfrutando.

 **Kowalski:**

Estoy parado frente a la ventana de mi habitación. El aire frio de la noche entra con fuerza a través de ella. Lo único que me pongo a ver: la luna. Últimamente he estado pensando mucho, sé que no es bueno para mí, pero una vez que me meto en algo es muy difícil salirme de ello. Pienso en el "si tan sólo", algo que antes no me permitía hacer. Sé que el tiempo en parte es relativo e impredecible pero me gustaría vivir en otra realidad.

Siempre estoy solo…

El sonido de mi teléfono me saca por completo de mis profundos pensamientos autodestructivos. Veo el nombre de Marlene y contesto sin pensarlo esperando oír la voz de ella, pero no es ella, es aquél imbécil y antes de que pueda hablar, me dice algo que me hiela por completo la piel:

-Kowalski… Marlene se encuentra grave, necesita tu ayuda.

 **Bien, este cap. es problemático, en serio. No sé si les guste que le haya hecho esto a Marlene Pike, pero he leído cosas peores…**

 **KattyBlack: Siento mucho haberme estado atrasando con el Marski, pero cada momento que quería incluirlo en la historia se veía muy forzado para mí. No iba a escribir algo que no me gustara (Lo forzado, no el Marski) (El Marski me encanta) así que en el próximo cap. ya habrá de eso. Mis disculpas por hacerte esperar. No quiero que pienses que engaño a los lectores con la sinopsis de mi fic…**

 **Wolf-face: Hola, es verdad… mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, y no te equivocas fueron casi dos años. Veo que sigues igual de criticona que antes, sé que no te gustan mis historias… Ni "La delgada capa de hielo" ni "The Watcher" y ahora "Café para cuatro". Como verás te dedique este cap con algo que sueles hacer con tus personajes. Drogarlos. Me alegra que ella también le guste mi historia, sé que ustedes son un par de locas de PoM. ¿Qué pasó con tu usuario? ¿No ibas a hacer fics aquí?**

 **pingüino: Sí, es bueno que la madre le haya dejado ir… pero como viste ¿Resultó ser buena idea?**

 **Manden sus comentarios, ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara, críticas y preguntas que con gusto se las aclararé…**


	14. Besame

**Hola, me gusta mucho que últimamente estén apreciando mucho mi historia. Eso es, sin lugar a dudas, genial. Muchas gracias por leer (creo que nunca se los he dicho). Además, he, "por así decirlo", hecho un repaso de lo que quiero que pase en Cp4 (es obvio lo que significa) y creo que este será un fic muy largo. Como de entre 60 u 80 caps. Sólo les aviso.**

 **Chapter 14: Besame.**

 **Kowalski:**

Nunca pensé que usaría el viejo auto de papá sin su permiso. Pero eso era lo menos que me importaba ahora. Con o sin su permiso, iba a salir.

Marlene estaba en problemas y no tenía idea de qué era lo que le pasaba. Nick no me dio detalles, sólo me envió la dirección en donde estaba ella por teléfono.

Nick…

Lo sabía. Tenía que estar él. Cada vez que anda cerca está metiéndose en problemas. Metiendo a otros al campo de su explosión, su maldito golpe colateral… ¿No le era suficiente? ¿Después de todo?... ¿No se conformó con hacernos daño a nosotros? ¿También tenía que hacerle daño a Marlene?

Conduzco por varias calles con furia encima.

No debí dejarla acercarse a Nick… No debí…

Llego a la dirección y resulta que me encuentro con una discoteca en un edificio de cuatro pisos. Y ahí los vi: Marlene, Rico, Nick y esa chica de la cafetería en la acera, sujetando a Marlene para que no se callera.

Debía estar muy ebria.

¿Por qué bebió? La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no bebe, sólo en ocasiones especiales como cumpleaños o navidad. Algo no andaba bien, algo no tenía sentido. ¿La obligaron acaso?

Todos me empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo, pero los ignoro para ver bien a Marlene, quien tambaleaba y no parecía tener el equilibrio en óptimas condiciones. Dio un tras pies intentando apartar a Nick y Rico para caminar por su cuenta y yo me anticipé para atraparla antes de que cayera. Y la vi… su cara… Una sonrisa marcada en sus labios y los ojos fijos en mí, como si intentara descifrar qué era lo que tenía a sólo pulgadas de su rostro. Pero…

-¿Marlene? –pregunté para ver que tanto reaccionaba y lo único que recibí de ella fue un murmullo y una risa.

La confusión se apoderaba de mi mente. Todos trataban de explicarme lo que pasaba al mismo tiempo y no podía entender nada. Pero algo más allá de ello está mal, examiné con la mirada su rostro: Ni la nariz o las mejillas estaban coloradas, seguían en su tono natural de piel. Pero lo más preocupante eran sus ojos. Sé, por experiencia, que las personas borrachas se les enrojece la cara y le brillan los ojos como si estuvieran expuesto a una intensa luz. Con Marlene era todo lo contrario. No podía ver el color avellanado de sus ojos, se veían negros y vacíos…

No estaba borracha… ¿Qué le pasaba entonces?...

Verla así fue como si algo dentro de mi pecho se apretara con fuerza, y de un segundo a otro, mi puño impactó con el rostro de Nick, y otro segundo después, lo tenía sujeto del cuello.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –grité. Rico se apresuró en tomarme de los brazos para separarnos, pero yo no se lo permití y le seguí gritando-. ¡Dime qué le hicieron de una vez o juro que…!

El rostro de Nick no se inmutó casi nada, sólo me veía, así que le apreté más el cuello hasta que su rostro se contrajo en una mueca.

-¡Kowalski! ¡Para, no puede respirar! –gritó la chica de la cafetería detrás de mí.

Pero no le hice caso y no creo que hubiera parado de no ser que ella me hubiera dado esa bofetada. Solté a Nick y este empezó a tragar aire como si no hubiera un mañana. Se sobaba del cuello y unas distinguibles lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

La pelirroja se plantó frente a mí

-Sé que lo odias… Sé, que enserio, lo odias. Pero no puedes hacerle esto. ¡Por dios! Pudiste dejarlo inconciente… Yo… -le dedicó una mirada triste a Nick y luego volvió conmigo-. No puedo imaginar lo que se sintió. Pero no puedes culparlo de esto, Kowalski. No puedes golpearlo solo por lo que les pasó… él es amigo de Marlene ahora. Acéptalo…

¿Qué quería decirme con esto?

-¿Lo sabes? –pregunté apretando los puños para contener un poco mi ira. Volver a por Nick no iba a solucionar nada.

-Claro que lo sé… -dijo después de una risa sarcástica-. Lo único que habla este chico es de ustedes. Lo único que quiere es volver a su lado, ser su amigo de nuevo ¿Por qué no pueden darle la oportunidad?

-Stacy… -dijo Nick recuperando la compostura-. Déjalo… No es la primera vez que Kowalski me golpea la cara.

El idiota sólo sonreía.

-¡Hey! –llamó la atención un chica que estaba arrodillada con Marlene-. No sé qué sea lo que está pasando aquí, pero se están olvidando de su amiga aquí…

En ese momento me sentí como la peor persona del mundo por haber olvidado a Marlene. Así que me acerco a ella y le ayudo a levantarse. No dice palabra alguna, sólo mira el suelo como si buscara hormigas en él y ríe como lo haría un bebé. Eso me preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé… -respondieron todos. Hasta que Stacy habló.

-Ella estaba bien hace un rato; bailábamos y luego se nos fue de vista, volvió con una bebida y parecía no reconocernos.

Nick se le iluminó el rostro: pensé que me diría algo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué bebió? –pregunté.

-Té… -respondieron Nick y Stacy al unísono.

-¿Seguros que fue sólo té? ¿No la vieron beber algo más?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Nadie se emborracha tan rápido… -dijo Stacy.

Solté un suspiro. Me sentía derrotado y triste. Marlene estaba bajo los efectos de una sustancia desconocida y no podía ayudarla, no podía hacer nada para sacarla de ese agujero en el que se encontraba. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer…

-Hay que llevarla a casa…

Nick, Rico y esa chica que no conocía me ayudaron a llevar a Marlene en el asiento trasero del auto y ponerle el cinturón. Me costó convencer a los demás que yo llevaría a Marlene solo, sobre todo al imbécil de Nick.

Nick me dio la dirección de la casa de Marlene, la cual no necesitaba, ya que me la sabía. Conduje muy preocupado, viéndola descansar por el retrovisor. En todo el camino no dijo nada, me preocupaba aún más… ¿Debía llamar a la policía? No, su madre sabrá que hacer. Estoy seguro.

Aparco en el único espacio libre que queda en la calle y bajo del auto, luego saco a Marlene del asiento trasero, cargándola en mis brazos. Estaba dormida. No me gustó tener que hurgar en sus bolsillos en busca de su llave para entrar al edificio. Fui al C-4 y abrí la puerta.

-Señora Pike… -llamé pero nadie contestó.

Dejé a Marlene sobre el sofá y fui a buscar a su madre.

-¡Señora Pike! –grité una y otra vez, entré en cada habitación y nada. No había nadie. Hasta que volví a la sala y vi una nota pegada a la televisión.

" _Me llamaron del trabajo. Vuelvo mañana en la tarde_ "

Busqué en el teléfono celular de Marlene en los contactos el número de su madre, marqué y nada. Una y otra vez marqué el número y nada. No contestaba.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía? Sí… eso es… ellos sabrían qué hacer. Comencé a marcar el número y Marlene despertó… Dejé el teléfono a un lado.

-Marlene…

-Hola… -dijo con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Marlene… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hizo un gesto como si estuviera analizando un problema de matemáticas.

-Tengo hambre… -respondió-. ¿Me das algo dulce?

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo?

-Ya te dije: algo dulce… Un pastel, algodón de azúcar, un café, huevos…

-Marlene… los huevos no son dulces…

-…de pascuas…

Era un hecho, ella estaba mal.

-Te traigo agua…

Y dicho eso, fui a por un vaso con agua y se lo tendí a ella. Por suerte no tenía problema alguno para sostener el vaso y darle pequeños sorbos…

-¡Esto no sabe a nada! –protestó-. ¿Qué es?

-Es agua.

-Ya veo…

Los ojos se le abren un poco más de lo que estaban.

-¿Cómo te sientes?... –vuelvo a preguntarle.

-Me siento un poco mareada… Debería sentarme.

-Marlene… -ella alza la mirada con curiosidad-. Ya estás sentada

-¿Qué?... –dijo alargando la e de la palabra.

En ese momento me siento a un lado de ella y me quedé viéndola mientras bebía su agua como una niña, preguntándome: «¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?» Una vez que terminó de beber toda el agua del vaso dijo:

-No me mires así…

Su voz había cambiado un poco, era un poco más normal. Ya no alargaba las palabras, pero aún acentuaba las palabras en ciertas partes.

-¿Así cómo?

-como si quisieras comerme entera… -deja el vaso vacío a un lado y acerca su cuerpo un poco más a mí-. Si tanto quieres probar, puedes probar un poco de aquí –se aparta la chaqueta y la coleta dejando expuesto su cuello.

-No… no es lo que quiero –aunque realmente es lo que quiero…

Ella tuerce los ojos y me mira de forma sarcástica.

-eres terrible mintiendo.

Lo soy… Si fuera un poco mejor, tal vez habría un problema menos en mi vida.

Sus manos se acercan a mi rostro y mi pecho, y se posan en mí, así que le detengo sujetándoselas.

-Marlene, somos amigos…

-Tranquilo… -dice y me atrapa en el sofá pasando su pierna sobre mí, quedando a horcajadas. Quería zafarme, pero ella no me lo permitía, al igual que una parte de mí tampoco lo hacía. Ella se acerca y puedo sentir su cálido aliento. Y sus labios tocan los míos, primero un pequeño roce coqueto y luego, ambos saboreábamos nuestras bocas. Ella chupaba mi labio inferior con intensidad, yo trataba de seguirle el ritmo aún sorprendido. No sabía que me pasaba, no debería hacer esto, no debería dejarla. Pero en lugar de detenerla, le tomé de la nuca profundizando el beso y, sin poder aguantarme más, metí mi lengua y exploré el interior de su boca. Luego nos separamos. Ambos respirábamos de forma acelerada y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella llevó su frente con la mía-. Normalmente suelo besar a mis amigos.

Ahí desperté de su encanto. Me retiré de inmediato y dije, muy avergonzado:

-tienes que ir a dormir… estás mal…

-dijiste que me darías algo de dulce.

-te daré algodón de azúcar si vas a dormir…

-Sí… Algodón…

Dicho esto, ella hace un gesto para que la cargue. Es como si no recordara que hace tan solo segundos estábamos besándonos en el sofá como una pareja que estaba a punto de hacer el amor. Esto es una locura. Ella está "enamorada" de Skipper, y me prometí a mí mismo que no pasaría de nuevo.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? Skipper y Yo… ¿Acaso era alguna clase de broma que nos estaba haciendo el mundo?

Empujo mis pensamientos a un lado, cargo a Marlene en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Un cuarto pintado de gris con varios peluches esparcidos por ahí. Una vez la acosté en su cama como lo haría una madre con su hijo, le ayudé a arroparse y ella me sonrió.

-¿Crees que pueda ser feliz? –preguntó, aun sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-No soy capaz de conseguir mi camino. Toda mi vida se arruinó en cuanto me mudé. Perdí a mis amigos, dejé los lugares que conocía… Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos aquí, ni tenemos familia cerca de aquí.

-Mudarse no es fácil… para nadie.

-Mudarse es un asco. Me siento cada día más atrapada… y siempre finjo que estoy bien.

Lagrimas corrían por su rostro, pero aun sonreía.

-Marlene… tienes que dormir –le dije, pero ella me ignoró.

-No estoy bien, y no sé por qué… cada vez que disfruto de algo me siento culpable de sentirme bien. Es como si no fuera capaz de ser feliz si no estoy con Allison y Antonio.

-Marlene…

-Soy patética, pero es gracioso. No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que vuelva a pelear con mamá, porque… estar tranquila no dura. Es como un círculo que se repite una y otra vez, y nunca parece acabar.

-Marlene… tienes que…

-Ya sé lo que piensas; debes creer que soy una niña que sólo no puede aceptar la realidad y está tomando una situación normal como una tragedia, lo sé. Pero son tantas cosas… No merezco ser feliz.

Mierda, que mierda…

-¡No digas eso!... No te atrevas a decir que no mereces felicidad, Marlene. Sé que no te ha gustado nada de esta ciudad, pero verás que podrás sobrellevar esto. No estás sola…

Las lágrimas de Marlene se intensificaron.

-Te equivocas… No todo de esta ciudad es malo. Tú no lo eres… Eres mi mejor amigo. Él jamas vino, pero tú sí...

Su sonrisa era tan sincera, al igual que sus lágrimas.

-Bésame de nuevo… -rogó.

En ese momento, Marlene Pike me rompió el corazón.

Le acaricié la mejilla y le susurré:

-Ve a dormir…

Cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir, así que salí de su habitación para dejarla dormir y… comencé a llorar.

Ella no sólo rompió mi corazón.

Ella me tocó el alma…

 **Muy bien, Fictioneros, este es un cap. Corto, lo sé, pero es como lo que pasó antes que lo demás continúe. Sé que es sensual y triste, y confuso, muy confuso. Algo pasó en el pasado de nuestros protagonistas pero… ¿Qué cosa? Quiero que lluevan comentarios (reviews) de teorías de lo que creen que qué pasó en el pasado. HAGANLO, que quiero ver quien lo descubre.**

 **Otra cosa. No sé si lo sepan, pero hace poco murió Chester Bennington (cantante de Linkin Park) y me gustaría intentar hacer un fic corto dedicado a él. ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Smiling-shadow015: Es genial que tenga un nuevo seguidor. Gracias por tu apoyo...**

 **pinguino: Sí, fue drogada y como verás fue Kowalski quien la salvó.**

 **CattyBlack (Con "C" no con "K"): MARSKI, MARSKI, MARSKI. El Marski a llegado y debo de mencionar lo obvio: fue intenso. Como verás esta fue una salida para poder avanzar con el Marski. Me alegro que te guste mi fic. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible. (y sí soy un idiota por recalcar que esta vez escribí bien tu nombre... nombre de usuario)**

 **Manden sus comentarios …**


	15. En la mañana

**Hola, fictioneros... estoy muy contento de que al fin esté actualizando más rápido que antes... Como ya dije, este fic será muy largo y me gusta mucho que estén al tanto de lo que escribo. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Disfruten del cap. 15...**

 **Chapter 15: En la mañana.**

 **Marlene:**

Despierto entre mis sabanas con una sensación extraña, como descansada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Es como si el tiempo no tuviera sentido alguno. ¿Qué hora era?... Me doy vuelta para ver la hora en la pantalla de la alarma digital. 5:40 a.m.

¿Qué había pasado?

Varios fragmentos de recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza: Una fiesta, Nick, Rico, Stacy, yo bailando, Kowalski… ¿Acaso?

Me quito las sabanas de encima y puedo comprobar que estoy con la ropa con la que fui a la fiesta: mis jeans oscuros, la chaqueta de Nick, y aún tenía los zapatos puestos. ¿Cómo llegué a casa? ¿Volví sola? No, eso es improbable… Así que salgo inmediatamente de la cama y de mi habitación. Voy a la sala y ahí está Kowalski de espaldas, ocupado en la cocina. ¿Él me trajo? Pues claro que lo hizo…

Pero… ¿Y mamá? ¿Por qué él estaba aquí? El nudo en mi vientre se hizo presente…

-¿Kowalski?...

Él se sobresaltó y el sartén se le cayó al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido. Apagó la cocina y se dispuso a levantar el sartén y lo que cocinaba, un panqueque.

-Ma… Marlene… -dijo nervioso-. Yo sólo prepara el desayuno para cuando despertaras.

Parecía preocupado, además, su rostro tenía un semblante cansado.

-¿Estás bien?... –pregunté, aún confundida por no saber qué me pasó.

Volvió a colocar el panqueque en el sartén y lo dejó sobre la cocina.

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti… -dijo.

-Es cierto.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato hasta que Kowalski se acerca a mí.

-¿Por qué no desayunamos primero y luego hablamos con calma?

Yo asiento.

 **Nick:**

-¿Debería llamarla? –le digo a través de mi teléfono a Stacy.

-No lo sé… -dice ella después de un largo bostezo-. ¿Por eso me despertaste?

-Lo siento, pero… sabes que no tengo nadie más con quien hablar.

-¿Y Rico? ¿No sigue siendo tu amigo?

Tal vez aun tenga un poco de aprecio hacia mí, pero Rico no es la mejor opción para hablar.

-No creo que Rico aporte mucho en una conversación….

-Tienes razón –dice riendo un poco- ¿Aún te duele?... El golpe, digo.

-No… no me duele. –el silencio se hace presente por un momento-. No has respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál?... Perdón, no estoy prestando mucha atención.

-¿Debería llamar a Marlene para ver si está bien?

-Ella debe estar bien… Kowalski se encargó de llevarla a casa y seguro su madre está ocupándose de ella.

Algo en mi interior me dice que no es así. El cuello me aprieta, y sé que no es porque Kowalski me ahorcó ayer. Son las palabras que quieren salir, así que las dejo salir…

-Debí decirle algo, Stacy. Todo esto es mi culpa.

-No digas eso…

-Pero lo es. Sabía que había drogas en la fiesta y no dije nada.

-¡¿Drogas?! –exclamó Stacy con un tono de voz que no reconocía en ella-. Entonces… ¿Eso fue lo que le pasó a Marlene? ¿La drogaron?

-Eso parece… Debes de pensar que soy un idiota.

-Lo eres…

No me estaba ayudando hablar con Stacy, o al menos eso creía. Nunca creí que Marlene andaría por la fiesta sola… pero yo fui el que se apartó del grupo y la descuidó, y para qué… por estar con un grupo de chicos a los que apenas conozco y a los que les caigo bien. ¿Por qué? Antes no era de salir mucho, siempre me quedaba en casa sin hacer más que leer y escuchar música. Pero ahora siempre estoy de un lado a otro, y todo empezó cuando trabajé en Donny's. Pero ¿Era esto lo que quería mi familia cuando me pidieron que socializara?

Aún recuerdo el primer día que trabajé en la cafetería; Como no estaba acostumbrado al horario, creía que no tendría tiempo de poder llegar a tiempo a mi segunda clase, así que estaba tan apurado que casi hago un desastre con el café. Como tuve suerte de no cometer ningún error y ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, el jefe me dejó salir unos minutos más temprano. Pero en mi mente, sentía que iba llegando tarde a la escuela. Salí corriendo. Tomé el camino por Central Park, ya que era mucho más rápido, y una calle antes de llegar, había chocado con alguien al doblar un esquina a toda velocidad.

Una lluvia de papeles cayó al suelo y a la carretera. Los autos pisaron varios de ellos y se los llevaron lejos. El chico con quien tropecé estaba alterado tratando de alcanzar todos los que podía… y yo, en lugar de ayudar solo dije: "Lo siento… trata de alcanzar todos los que puedas" Sé que fui muy borde con eso, pero mi mente estaba a otra velocidad. Y aquél chico me observó con odio.

Cuando llegué a Hawthorne High tuve que esperar casi media hora para poder entrar a la segunda clase, y en ese tiempo me quedé pensando en que pude ayudar al chico con que tropecé en lugar de sólo seguir corriendo. Al entrar, la profesora nos mostraba como despejar una variable de una ecuación, cosa que no pude entender en lo más mínimo, y unos minutos después, él entró con una pila de papeles y carpetas manchadas de tierra y suciedad.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve un problema al buscar los papeles que necesitaba, profesora…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y la pena me entró por las venas. Y tomó asiento, que casualmente era junto a mí. En ese momento quería que la tierra me tragara por completo, no pensé que hubiera la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo.

Él me vio con odio durante toda la clase…

¿Quién pensaría que eso nos convertiría en amigos?...

-¡Nick! ¿Estás ahí? –habla Stacy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí… Ah… perdón, sólo estaba pensando…

-Mejor no llames a Marlene, trata de no involucrarte en esto… y mucho menos digas algo sobre que ella estaba drogada. Si no lo descubren, lo cual es una posibilidad, pueden que no te echen toda la culpa y te odien más de lo que ya lo hacen.

-No lo sé… me siento mal…

-Pues tendrás que seguir sintiéndote así. Tú empezaste con este plan, tendrás que continuar.

-Me expusiste ayer…

-¿Qué?

-Me has expuesto ante Kowalski ayer… no debiste decir nada.

-Yo no quería hacer eso, Nick.

-Lo sé. Bye…

-Adiós…

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a tratar de dormir a un rato más. Aunque fuera de mañana…

 **Marlene:**

Los panqueques estaban buenos: dulces y con un sabor muy diferente a los que suelo probar; Yo había terminado con el mío y Kowalski iba a mitad del suyo, que era el que se le había caído al suelo hace ya un rato. No parecía que tenía ganas de comer. Su rostro se veía pensativo, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo peculiar en los ojos. Casi imperceptible.

-¿En qué piensas? –me animé a preguntarle.

Él salió de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta y sólo se me quedó viendo sin decir nada. Eso me hizo pensar en si de verdad quería saber qué era lo que pensaba. Llegué a pensar que no hablaría nunca hasta que dijo:

-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

Mi piel se erizó ¿Eso quería decir que hice algo malo? ¿Que hice algo incorrecto?

-No… -dije-. No recuerdo casi nada.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-La fiesta... que estaba bailando. Nada más…

-¿Nada más?

-¿Hice algo?...

Kowalski se llevó la mano al rostro y se masajeó un costado de la cien.

-Sólo estabas pidiéndome algodón de azúcar.

-¿Algodón de azúcar?

-Sí… parecías una niña.

No pude evitar reír y sentirme un poco aliviada. Me gusta el algodón de azúcar, así que confío en lo que me dice.

-¿Bebiste algo que no debías? –pregunta Kowalski un poco más serio.

Pienso un poco, o más bien, trato de recordar si en algún momento llegué a tomar una botella de algo. Nada…

-No puedo recordar… -respondo sin más.

Kowalski no hace más preguntas. Termina de comer su panqueque y me ayuda a lavar los platos. No le pregunto de mamá ya que vi la nota que ella había dejado. Un milagro. No sé cómo actué o me comporté anoche, pero si mamá hubiera estado, seguro estaría en problemas. Kowalski sigue sin hablar pero eso dejó de preocuparme. Debió ser difícil para él cuidar de mí en el estado en el que estaba, y eso se lo agradezco mucho. Pero aun así…

-¿Puedes decirme qué pasó en realidad? –el cuerpo de Kowalski se puso rígido-. Sé que pasa algo que no quieres que sepa.

Necesitaba saberlo…

-¿Eres infeliz? –dijo con una mirada muy triste. Estaba a punto de responderle pero él continuó-. ¿Sólo porque tuviste que mudarte a un lugar al que no querías? ¿O es algo más?...

-Yo…

-Claro que es más que eso. Parece tonto, pero para ti no lo es… Nadie es capaz de entrar a tu cabeza y entenderte. Te alejaste de todo lo que conocías y te adentraste a un mundo al que desconoces por completo.

-Yo…

-Pero a mí… lo que conocía se alejó y lo ya conocido parecía desconocido. ¿Me entiendes?

Hubiera querido entender de qué hablaba, así que me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-Me voy a ir. Ambos necesitamos pensar un poco.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y él sale de mi casa en pocos minutos. Pero como recordé algo que me molestaba salí y lo busqué por el pasillo, y allí estaba esperando el ascensor.

-Kowalski, ¿Qué pasó con Skipper? –pregunté.

-No lo sé… No sé nada de él hace dos días.

El ascensor abre sus puertas y Kowalski entra en él. Nos despedimos con nuestras miradas…

 **Ya sé, ya sé… muy corto. Pero esto lo he escrito y reescrito hasta que decidí dejarlo así. Pront** **o actualizaré…**

 **CattyBlack: Me agrada que te haya gustado el Marski, bueno, el comienzo. Entiendo que es un poco triste ya que él no esperaba que Marlene le dijera eso. Y con lo de la teoría, debo decir que es un poco más de lo que crees... ;)**

 **Smiling-Shadow015: Estás un 50% en lo correcto, pero no puedo debelar nada. Como verás ya se empieza a mostrar un poco del pasado de los personajes. Además me agrada que me des tu apoyo. Aún estoy haciendo un par de cosas con el fic LP, pero por ahora me limitaré a escribir un par más, antes de ese.**

 **pinguingo: Ya lo sabrás...**

 **Guest: Ya lo sabrás...**

 **Manden sus comentarios, su criticas y de más …**


	16. Toma una decisión

**Hola, fictioneros… Sé muy bien que cada segundo en espera del Zorro es una tortura, que necesito llenar de alguna forma su búsqueda del entretenimiento. Ok, tal vez no tanto, pero de seguro quieren que me quede. He estado ocupado escribiendo mi intento de novela y estoy esperando una llamada para tener una entrevista con los profesores y coordinadores de una escuela de Audiovisual en la que muy pocas personas entran. Así que si logro entrar tal vez me deba ausentar un año de FF ya que son estudios intensivos, por lo que no creo que pueda tener tiempo para dedicarle a Cp4. Como sea, espero que me deseen suerte.**

 **Chapter 16: Toma una decisión.**

 **Marlene:**

Veo a Kowalski a mi lado, sumergido, como siempre, en su cuaderno, anotando cualquier dato importante que saliera del profesor Phil. Escribía de forma veloz, sin dudar, completamente concentrado. No parecía molesto, su expresión era la de siempre… Era como si nunca me hubiera dicho el día de ayer que él… ¿Sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Que me comprendía?... Yo aún seguía pensativa en lo que había pasado. Aún pensaba: «¿Qué fue lo que le dije a Kowalski para que dijera todo eso?» Pero me era imposible saberlo. No podía recordar. Y ni loca le preguntaría a Kowalski, ya que decidí que no iba a entrometerme, aunque estuviera de por medio.

Estuve borracha… eso fue. No quiero un cómo o por qué. Pasó y no creo que tenga importancia el origen de qué me llevó a empinar una botella de… en mi boca.

Trato de concentrarme en la clase de Física, aun cuando mi interior estaba en llamas. Tenía que estar centrada. Hacer como si todo estuviera bien. Una vez terminó la clase, nuestro pequeño grupo se formó como siempre, a excepción de que Skipper aún no estaba. Según Cabo, él llegaría antes de la segunda clase. La sensación que me provocaba Skipper ya no era la misma, había un poco de preocupación atada al sentimiento. Sabía un poco amargo, pero aún esperaba su llegada con ansias.

Debía de haber una buena explicación por la cual no asistió a la fiesta. La fiesta a la que fui por él…

-Pronto llegará el Halloween… -menciona Nick con los codos al aire y las manos detrás de la nuca-. ¿Planean algo?

Es cierto, ya estamos a principios de Octubre. Pronto será Halloween… por poco ni se me olvida. Normalmente no soy de pasar por alto una fecha. Carnaval, San Valentín, Halloween, Navidad, Cumpleaños, incluso recuerdo haber ido con Allison a una fiesta del orgullo gay ya que su prima no dejaba de insistirle y, por ende, Alli no dejaba de insistirme a mí para no ir sola.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa… -dice Cabo.

-Igual… -afirma Rico.

Kowalski solo se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por qué no nos disfrazamos y pedimos dulces? Ya saben ¡Como la vieja escuela! –propone Nick.

-¿Tienes doce años acaso? –pregunta cortante Kowalski. He notado que siempre es muy negativo con Nick… Creo recordar que Stacy me dijo algo sobre Nick y los chicos en la fiesta ¿A esto se refería?

-No… -responde Nick-. Pero creo que es lo mejor… después podríamos hacer algo más ¿Qué les parece?

Luego de un rato de platica, accedemos a la petición, de por sí suena divertida. Hace como tres años que no hacía algo así, normalmente en Halloween me quedaba en casa a ver películas de terror con mis amigos y atendíamos la puerta cada vez que un niño buscaba dulces. Buenos tiempos en California… Sé que no debería pensar en California, pero de verdad es un buen recuerdo, aun cuando me hace extrañar mi vida pasada.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo, reviso para ver de quién se trata.

Skipper

» _Estoy afuera… Podrías venir?_

Él había llegado y ahora me pide que lo vea afuera. Es un poco extraño. Quiero verlo, pero el nudo en el interior de mi vientre se ata con fuerza oponiéndose. Lo ignoro y le escribo:

» _Voy para allá_

-chicos… tengo que ir al baño, luego vuelvo. –digo.

La excusa es bastante buena, así que nadie tiene problema. Ni que tuvieran que desconfiar de mí o algo así.

Camino hasta la entrada de la escuela y lo veo justo en la acera, recostado de un poste. Al verme me saluda con esa sonrisa que tanto enternece mi corazón. Me gusta tanto y es simplemente una locura. Estoy loca…

Me acerco hasta él.

-Hola… -saludo un poco nerviosa.

-Hola… -saluda con toda la confianza del mundo. Luego hace un gesto con la cabeza-. Vámonos…

-¿Qué?

¿De qué habla? ¿Ir a dónde?

-¿Quieres escaparte de la escuela? –pregunté como si no pudiera creer lo que decía.

-Sí… ¿Vienes?

-Ok –accedí sin saber si esto sería buena idea.

 **Nick:**

Veo desde la ventana como Marlene y Skipper se van a no sé dónde, más no digo nada, los chicos no necesitan saberlo, pero aun así, me preocupa. Podrían saber que planeé todo para que ambos fueran a la fiesta, y sin embargo el que Skipper no fuera podría dejarme en visto.

No quiero perder la confianza de Marlene, ya la estoy considerando una amiga y la idea de que pudiera odiarme por alguna razón me turba demasiado. Creo que no soportaría perder otra amistad.

Siempre la estoy echando a perder. De una u otra forma me las arreglo para cometer una estupidez cuando estoy avanzando en algo. Sé muy bien que Stacy me dijo que me limitara a no hacer nada, que todo se disolucionaría con un poco de tiempo y nadie le prestaría atención a lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, pero aun así sigo a Skipper y Marlene, me despido de los chicos pero sólo Rico se despide se mí. Como el par de tortolos caminaban a paso lento no me fue difícil encontrarlos.

Decidí que me quedaría lo suficientemente lejos como para que no notasen mi presencia.

Ahora estoy siguiéndolos como si fuera un acosador ¿Qué me está pasando?

 **Skipper:**

¿Qué le está pasando?

Nick nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace dos calles atrás y no sé por qué. Debe creer que no le he visto cuando doblamos la esquina en la entrada a Central Park, pero lo hice, más no dejé que lo notara. Mejor fingir que no lo vi, o mejor, ignorarlo… quiero pasar un buen rato con Marlene y no voy a dejar que el preocuparme por él me lo arruine.

-¿Por qué nunca fuiste a la fiesta? –pregunta Marlene con un deje de decepción, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La pregunta me toma por sorpresa ya que estaba muy concentrado en nuestro acosador.

-Tuve problemas familiares… -dije.

No era mentira, pero tampoco estaba siendo muy específico y tampoco quería serlo. Marlene no tiene que saber, los chicos no tienen que saber. Esto es algo que sólo me concierne a mí.

-¿Qué tipos de problemas? –preguntó un poco incrédula. ¿Quién le culparía?

-No quiero hablar de eso, ¿Ok?...

Pensé que insistiría pero, en su lugar, me sujetó del brazo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás…

Su rostro reflejaba que tenía muchas más preguntas que hacerme. Pero no las hizo y seguimos caminando.

Caminamos en silencio, pero no era un silencio malo, era bastante agradable y más aun con ella aferrada a mí. Llegamos al lugar después de unos minutos, uno de mis lugares favoritos de toda la ciudad: El edificio Daniels. Desde fuera se podía ver como todas sus ventanas estaban condenadas con enormes tablas de madera, la puerta principal también corría con la misma suerte y sus paredes, desteñidas por la lluvia, estaban con grafitis de todo tipo.

-¿Es aquí? –preguntó Marlene poco convencida.

-Sí, es aquí… Entremos.

Avanzamos hasta la entrada y de allí dimos unos pasos hasta donde había un montón de sillas y tablas apiladas. Deslicé una de las tablas hasta que quedó a la vista el hoyo en la pared por el que siempre paso. Es bastante pequeño y tienes que arrastrarte, casi en modo: pecho a tierra, para pasarlo.

Doy un vistazo a la calle y noto que Nick parece perdido. No sabe dónde estamos, mejor aprovechar que nos ve.

-¿No te molesta ensuciarte un poco? –pregunto haciendo un ademán para invitarla a pasar-. Las damas primero.

Ella sonríe, reprimiendo una risita.

-Que caballero… -dijo de forma irónica.

-Por supuesto que lo soy…

Un segundo después le tomo de la mano y le ayudo a pasar por el hoyo. Una vez que ella pasa, yo hago lo mismo y ambos nos encontramos del otro lado, en el interior.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuve aquí? Un mes probablemente…

El piso bajo no estaba bien iluminado, apenas se filtraban haces de luz a través de los pequeños espacios en la ventanas que nos ofrecía una aceptable visión de lo que había alrededor. Escritorios oxidados y varios escombros esparcidos por todas partes. Guié a Marlene hasta las escaleras y comenzamos a subir.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó.

-En el edificio Daniels… Fue fundado por un tal Jeff Daniels hace varios años. Se supone que este lugar iba a ser usado como las oficinas de los administradores de un banco, pero hubo un problema con el dueño y terminó haciendo que todo se fuera al garete.

-Entonces no se usó mucho…

-Sí, muchos fueron despedidos… entre ellos mi abuelo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes… consiguió un buen empleo después. Él me contó de este lugar y decidí visitarlo un día con Kowalski… pronto se volvió un lugar para nosotros dos y en ocasiones venimos para pasar el rato.

-Eso suena bien… Kowalski te tiene mucha estima. Cada vez que hablo con él y te menciona se nota que son el uno para el otro.

-Lo conozco cuando aún me chupaba el dedo… Es más que obvio que seamos amigos.

-Él es muy agradable… me ha hecho sentir bien desde que he estado aquí, pensé que hacer amigos me sería difícil, pero él me ha ayudado… Ha estado incluso cuando ocurrió el incidente en la fiesta.

¿Qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella hace una mueca que muestra que claramente no quería decirme algo. Dejamos de subir las escaleras. Estamos entre el piso 2 y 3.

-Yo… yo… es que…

-¿Hablas de la fiesta a la que te invitó Nick? ¿Qué pasó?

El silencio de Marlene me estaba preocupando. ¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta? ¿Algo de lo que no quiere que yo me entere?

-No, no pasó nada… sólo bebí de más… -dijo agitando la mano como restándole importancia.

-¿Te emborrachaste?

Se quedó mirando a sus pies y apretó sus puños.

-Ojalá hubieras estado… hubieras sido tú quien me hubiera llevado a casa. Te necesitaba… y no estabas. Siento que vales la pena, pero, a la vez, algo me dice todo lo contrario.

Por un segundo pienso que está a punto de llorar.

-Marlene…

-Yo nunca pedí estar aquí… en esta ciudad… mi vida era perfecta en California. Tú y los chicos son la única cosa buena que salió de todo esto.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?

-¡Quiero decir que me gustas mucho!...

-Tú también me gustas mucho, Marlene.

-¡No!... eses es el problema. No te conozco… y no sé si debería confiar en ti. Cada vez que siento que nos acercamos y lo estás haciendo bien lo echas todo a perder, te comportas de forma extraña y te distancias… Y no sé si quiero eso. Quiero mantener esa imagen de ti y no perderla.

-Entonces deberíamos conocernos un poco más… ¿Por qué crees que te invité a este lugar? Esto es muy privado para mí y lo estoy compartiendo contigo.

Está comportándose como esa noche en el club.

-¿Me estás siquiera escuchando? –dice estresada-. Es justamente por eso… ¿Y si te conozco y no me gusta?

Creo que comprendo a qué se refiere… pero…

-¿No quieres conocerme?

-No es eso… Quiero hacerlo pero tengo miedo. Has sido perfecto hasta ahora… No quiero descubrir algo malo.

-¿Por qué crees que tengo algo malo? No soy una mala persona.

-¡Lo sé!

Me acerqué y sostuve sus hombros suavemente, haciendo que de una buena vez tuviera que mirarme, aunque no quisiera.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, Marlene… Esto no tiene que ser complicado.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Acaso te han roto el corazón? ¿Por eso no confías en mí? ¿Por eso tienes miedo?

-Nunca me han roto el corazón…

¡Qué mierda!

-¡No tienes razones para desconfiar! ¡No tienes ninguna razón para tener miedo!...

-me estás gritando…

-¡Sí, lo hago! ¡Te estás comportando como una estúpida cría! ¡¿Crees que porque te mudaste y abandonaste tu hogar para vivir "en la peor ciudad del mundo" tienes derecho a sentir como si tu mundo se derrumbara?!

-Yo… yo…

-¡Ay, pobre de mí… he dejado mi hogar en California, no soy feliz, no quiero sentirme feliz porque luego sentiré culpa! ¡Sólo son unas patéticas excusas para desconfiar de los demás y ponerte en plan de victima! ¡No te funciona el dar lástima!...

Sé que estoy siendo malo con ella… pero ya me estoy cansando de su comportamiento.

-¡No me gusta cuando las chicas se vuelven débiles y no pueden enfrentar los problemas de frente!

-Yo no quería esto…

-¡Y yo no quería que mi persona favorita en el mundo se esté arruinando la vida! ¡Pero las cosas no funcionan como queremos! ¡Además, ¿Crees que eso te da el derecho a salir corriendo cada vez que te sientas mal o a apuntar con el dedo a los demás por sus errores?! ¡Sí, no fui a la fiesta! ¡Me hubiera gustado ser tu héroe para llevarte a casa, o haber estado allí para que no ahogaras tus penas en alcohol!

-¡No ahogaba mis penas!

-¡No me importa una mierda!...

Fue tan repentino lo que pasó después. Era como si no pudiera procesar que ella me diera una bofetada.

-¡A mí sí me importa! –gritó de forma que ya no podía reconocer su voz. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro con fuerza-. ¡No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó! ¡Eres un imbécil si no te importa!

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. ¿Cómo llegamos a gritarnos el uno al otro tan rápido? ¿Cómo me sacó de quicio tan rápido? Hubiera parado, pero ella tenía que dejar a un la lado su pena sin sentido…

-Bien… ¿Ya terminaste con tu berrinche? –pregunté conteniéndome de no gritar.

Ella seguía lagrimeando.

-Te lo voy a poner así… -empecé-. Ya viste una peor parte de mí. Creo que rompí tu "imagen perfecta"… Voy a subir al último piso, la azotea para ser más preciso, y te voy a esperar… Si subes, tendremos una oportunidad de continuar con esto que aún no sabemos cómo funciona, pero también puedes irte y olvidarte de mí. No ser más "esto", tampoco amigos y seguir con nuestras vidas.

-¿Qué?

-Ya oíste, tienes dos opciones: 1) Puedes venir y enfrentar la vida. O 2) puedes escapar como siempre haces y ya no tener que vernos las caras. Te dejaré sola para que pienses bien… Toma una decisión…

Y subo las escaleras dejándola sola.

 **Sé que esto les tomó por sorpresa, pero dejé las cosas de esta forma para que ustedes eligieran en los comentarios qué decisión tomará Marlene. Skipper fue malo con ella, tuvieron su primera pelea… ¿Marlene subirá o bajará? Déjenlo en los reviews… Pero debo decirles que lo que ustedes elijan tendrá consecuencias, pero no afectará mucho en el final de la historia, ya que la decisión de Team Skipper o Team Kowalski no está tomada aún.**

 **CattyBlack: Hola, debo decir que no. No tengo una elección de quien "ganará" pero eso se verá de cómo avance la historia.**

 **Smilling-Shadow015: Gracias por el apoyo, veo que también eres de Venezuela. Es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **pinguingo: Me alegra, ya que lo escribo con amor. Eso pronto se sabrá.**

 **Guest: Café. ;p**

 **Manden sus comentarios, lo que les gustaría que ocurriera en el próximo cap. y sus votos…**


	17. Dulce o Truco

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Hey Guys… He vuelto, y ahora con la mayoría de edad, con trabajo, un sueldo, mucha tarea y con las mejores ganas de escribir.**

 **Chapter 17: Dulce o Truco.**

 **Marlene:**

No estoy segura de que hubiera sido una buena idea, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Había tomado la decisión sin siquiera pensar.

Al parecer, mamá parece preocupada porque la mayoría de mis amigos son chicos, pero en cuanto llegó Stacy pude ver como se calmaba un poco. En serio no dejo de pensar que fue mala idea quedar en mi casa antes de salir.

-Ya deberías ir disfrazándote, Marlene –dijo Cabo con una sonrisa. Es cierto, aún sigo mi típico atuendo de casa.

Hoy celebraríamos Halloween como si fuéramos niños otra vez, incluso apostamos, según el que consiga más dulces hasta el final de la noche, le quitará veinte dólares a cada uno de los que haya participado en la apuesta.

-Ya voy… ya voy… -le digo a Cabo-. Pero, de verdad, es difícil tomarte en serio vestido de unicornio.

-¡Ya te dije que mi hermanita me obligó! –se quejó- Tengo que ir con ella más tarde, se disfrazó de princesita Sofía y yo soy su valiente corcel.

-Sí claro… -gritó Nick desde la cocina-comedor con todo el sarcasmo posible. Él estaba disfrazado de zorro, con cola y todo, haciéndole honor a su apellido. Era divertido verlo con esas enormes orejas saliendo de su melena oscura.

Todos reímos y yo fui a mi habitación a por mi disfraz. Que era de Pikachu. No es lo que yo hubiese querido, pero salí tarde a comprar y no quedaban muchas opciones que realmente me gustaran, así que tuve que elegir a Pikachu. Salgo de mi habitación y veo que los chicos me aplauden por mi elección de disfraz, incluso Cabo se atreve a gritar "¿Quién es ese pokemón?", haciéndonos reír a todos en la sala. Es la primera vez que se los muestro y me siento bien con el que me alaben aunque sé perfectamente que lo hacen sólo para ser amables, no porque mi disfraz sea bueno.

Emocionada, doy unas vueltas luciéndome hasta llegar al sofá y quedar entre Kowalski y Stacy. Kowalski está disfrazado de Cazador de Sombras y debo admitir que luce muy bien vestido en prendas de cuero oscuras y Stacy, creo que podría decir que podría complementar el traje de Kowalski, ella estaba vestida de demonio, un demonio sexy con dientes falsos muy al estilo de vampiro.

-Es raro que aún luzcas guapa en ese atuendo de Pikachu… -dice Kowalski dando otro sorbo de la "sangre fresca" (sidra con colorante) que preparó mamá.

-Gracias… -digo un poco sonrojada por el alago-. Tú luces muy "chico de tus sueños" con esa ropa.

-¿Así es el chico de tus sueños? –pregunta divertido.

Una imagen mental de Skipper me viene a la cabeza…

¿Acaso estará molesto conmigo? No lo he visto en días desde que me llevó al edificio, creo que está ignorándome… Es muy probable que lo haya estado haciendo. Me lo dijo… ¿o no?...

Kowalski agita su mano enguantada por uno de esos guantes sin dedos que te hacen ver cool frente a mí.

-Hola. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Me incorporo de forma rápida.

-Sólo pensaba… Ah… Sólo hablaba de chicas en general. No es que ese estilo sea mucho para derretirme el corazón. Si no estaría enamorada de Nick.

Kowalski se ríe pero luego parece estar un poco incómodo, pero Stacy, ella era risa pura, creo que sí tuvo el efecto que esperaba en ella. Le dedico un pequeño abrazo a Kowalski y de nuevo vuelve a sonreír.

-¿A qué hora van a salir?... –dijo mi madre-. No quiero que salgan tan tarde.

-Hasta que lleguen Rico y su novia –dice Cabo tratando de llegar "disimuladamente" a unos cuantos dulces sueltos sobre la cocina.

Nunca me imaginé que Rico podría conseguir una novia tan rápido y demasiado fuera de su liga. Es decir… Perks (aunque realmente es sólo su apodo) es una muchacha genial, pero si la pones junto a Rico, puedes ver las diferencias sin necesidad de lupa. En primera, ella es cuatro años mayor que él y, por ende, es siete centímetros más alta. En segunda, es mucha mujer para él, tiene mucha carne en las caderas y muslos, pero sobre todo unos pechos del tamaño de su cabeza. Y por último, es muy conversadora… mucho más que Rico.

Pero aún con sus diferencias, resulta ser una pareja encantadora. Eso sí, cuando no los ves casi teniendo sexo en tu cara.

No pasan más de diez minutos cuando Rico y Perks llegan. Rico está disfrazado de zombie y Perks de una sexy brujita, con un top que está a punto de reventar ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso soy la única chica que no explotó su sexualidad al disfrazarse?

-Sentimos la demora. Hubo problemas con mi disfraz… -dice Perks luego de saludar a todos.

Rico le da una mirada cómplice y ambos se toman las manos. Se nota que están enamorados.

No puedo dejar de sentir envidia al verlos. Ojala pudiera estar así con Skipper, pero todo ocurrió de forma que no sé si pueda pasar.

"No tenemos el valor de querernos"

"¡Sí! Sí quiero… quiero lanzarme a la piscina de cabeza con la esperanza de que no esté vacía…"

Sus palabras se repiten incansables en mi mente. Distrayéndome.

-¡Marlene!... –llama mi atención Kowalski-. Ya vamos a irnos.

Todos ya están saliendo por la puerta principal y despidiéndose de mamá.

-Sí, perdón… Ya voy –digo.

En cuanto me levanto Kowalski me toma del brazo y me mira directo a los ojos.

-No va a venir –dice. Sé exactamente a quién se refiere-. Después de lo que pasó allá, no creo que se digne a venir a buscarte.

Kowalski sabe todo lo que ocurrió entre Skipper y yo, pensé que hablarle de eso no sería buena idea y podía terminar como la otra vez, pero en cambio, fue comprensivo y me ayudó a mantenerme fuerte.

-Puedes con esto.

-Ok.

Aunque no lo parecieron, sus palabras me ayudaron.

Hoy es Halloween y voy a disfrutarlo con mis nuevos amigos. Pensar en Skipper no hará que esto se arruine. Él… ya tomó su decisión. O… ¿Fui yo quien lo hizo? Bueno, el punto es que no nos hemos vuelto a dirigir palabra.

Desde ese día…

Skipper me había dado dos opciones. Irme y dejar de ser lo que somos o subir y enfrentarme a lo que sea que éramos. Recuerdo que me quedé en las escaleras como una completa idiota, pensando qué hacer. Pues se había comportado como el idiota que temía que fuera, justo como él dijo: "rompió la imagen que tenía de él"

Sentía que no merecía la pena.

Pero… igualmente subí y lo encontré recostado del borde de la azotea, como estaba a espaldas de mí no notó mi presencia. Mientras me acercaba, muchos pensamientos cruzaron por mi cabeza… pero ninguno de ellos importaba. ¿Por qué? Porque no me sentía capaz de continuar, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de alejarme.

Él no era quién para decidir mis opciones… Así que hice lo que pensé que era correcto.

-Es absurdo… -dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Skipper se dio la vuelta y me miró como si su cara dijera «¿qué?»

-Tu propuesta es absurda –le aclaré-, muy estúpida… ¿Primero me dices todas esas cosas y luego me pones un ultimátum?

-¿Y qué querías?... –respondió-. ¿Qué te acariciara la cabeza y te dijera que todo está bien? ¿Qué te consolara cada vez que pensaras en California? ¿O en que no mereces ser feliz? No es mi estilo, Marlene…

-¿Y cuál es entonces?

-Ninguno… sólo no me gusta que trates de dar lastima.

-No trato de dar lastima.

-Sí, claro…

Tuve que controlarme para no salir echando humos ¿Cómo era capaz de lograr tocar fibras sensibles en mí con tan pocas palabras?

-¿Crees que discutir hará que lleguemos a un lado?

-No. No lo creo, Marlene… Pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué?

Nunca me respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió contemplando la vista que teníamos de un nublado New York. Yo me uní a él soltando un largo suspiro.

-Lo siento… -dijo sin apartar la vista del paisaje-. No quería gritarte…

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Sí… así fue…

-Sí.

-Esto no tiene que ver contigo… Quiero que lo sepas, son cosas que no deberían afectarte.

-Pero me afectan. Lo hacen cuando la pagas conmigo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Al menos puedes decirme qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué desapareces siempre?

-Yo… es que…

-Los chicos están preocupados, y yo también.

Podía notar que sus ojos estaban húmedos, quería llorar, era obvio, pero se contenía. ¿Qué es eso que le afectaba tanto?

-Es un asunto que sólo me incumbe a mí.

Por alguna razón eso fue suficiente para que abandonáramos el tema de una vez. Así que continué con lo que realmente quería decirle.

-Tomé una decisión…

Dicho esto, Skipper me miró esta vez.

-¿Y?... –preguntó.

-Quiero que seamos amigos… No me siento cómoda con esto, con lo que sea que somos. No me mal interpretes… me gusta estar contigo, me gustas… pero siento que solo me estoy liando con un desconocido.

Él desvió la mirada, era obvio que eso no lo esperaba oír.

-Apenas casi te veo. Y cada vez que creo que te conozco más haces algo y me haces dudar. No sé si esto es como eres siempre o sólo es alguna clase de mala temporada. Pero de verdad me gustaría que resolvieras tus problemas y pudiéramos empezar las cosas bien. Comenzar de nuevo… desde cero.

-Yo… Marlene, yo…

-Eso es todo… No te exijo, te pido…

Luego me fui y cuando salí del edificio allí estaba Nick ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Acaso nos siguió? Bueno, eso no importaba, él notó que estaba mal y me llevó a Donny's a tomar un café cortesía de la casa. Nunca me preguntó qué ocurrió, y estoy muy agradecida por ello. Y a cambio, yo tampoco le hice preguntas.

Y desde entonces no he visto a Skipper. Sé que ha estado en la escuela, pero siempre hallaba la forma perfecta de evitarme…

Ahora lo sé, es un idiota. Sólo tengo que preocuparme de una cosa y es ganar la apuesta con mis amigos.

 **Nick:**

Pensé que podía conseguir muchos más dulces de los que llevo, pero al parecer sólo le agrado a las madres que abren la puerta y ven al fucking zorro frente a ellas, en cambio, con los hombres, ellos me ven como si fuera un idiota y puedo ver sus ganas de cerrarme la puerta en la cara luego de gritarme algo como: "¿No estás muy grande para esto, maricón?"

Sí así me lo imagino. La gente de esta esta ciudad necesita filtro.

-No tienes mucha suerte… -dice Stacy dando un vistazo a mi bolsa que apenas si llegaba casi a la mitad de caramelos y mentolitos.

-Sí, pero si la apuesta hubiera sido de ¿Quién gana más mentolitos? Sería el campeón…

-De seguro te los dieron por tu mal aliento –dijo tapándose la nariz mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Eres una Troll ¿lo sabías?

Ella se regocijó con mi insulto y luego nos reímos.

Una vez terminamos de recorrer todo el edificio de condominios decidimos salir a la calle. Era de noche y hacía frio, pero aun así nos estábamos divirtiendo. Pero igualmente me sentía preocupado.

La vi salir de ese edificio con lágrimas estancadas en sus ojos. Sólo le invité a tomar café gratis y ya. No hablamos mucho… Pero el motivo de su tristeza era debido a Skipper. No sé lo que pudo haber pasado, pero ahora que lo pienso fui un tonto al no preguntarle a Marlene lo ocurrido. También fui un tonto al mostrarme frente a Marlene… ella ahora sabe que los estaba siguiendo y me he estado preparando para que me lo pregunte.

Pero no lo ha hecho y eso me ha dejado ansioso… Preocupado…

-¿Y esa cara? –pregunta Stacy.

-Ah, eso… No es nada, sólo estoy pensando en cómo manejar el problema en el que me metí… -respondo sin más.

Stacy y yo dejamos de hablar.

 **Kowalski:**

Esta es la octava vez que lo llamo, y la última, me he rendido.

No soy de darme por vencido, pero siento que estamos perdiendo a Skipper. Cada vez está más distante. Y lo peor, está ignorando a Marlene apropósito.

No he podido hablar con él y decirle todo lo que quiero decirle. No puede hacerle esto a ella.

Sé que le dije que no lo esperara pero no le iba a dar falsas esperanzas, no cuando las probabilidades estaban en contra. Aun así, tenía cierta esperanza de que el muy imbécil llegara…

Tenía.

Luego me di cuenta de que realmente no importaba. Todos estaban felices… inclusive Marlene, sonreía con su lindo disfraz de pikachu.

-Ella está bien Kowalski… -dice Nick pasando a un lado de mí-. No debes preocuparte tanto. Ya deja ese teléfono y disfruta con todos…

Y luego se va. ¿Aún pretende comportarse como si fuera mi amigo? Pero debo admitirlo tiene razón. Así que apago mi teléfono y continuamos con la noche.

Marlene estará bien…

 **Sé que me van a odiar por no hacer que Skipper se apareciera de repente y de que este cap. fuera tan corto, pero ya saben… soy –NicktheFox- y a veces tardo un poco demasiado en hacer las cosas. Además de que estoy trabajando y escribiendo una novela… que estoy publicando ocasionalmente en Wattpad la pueden conseguir bajo el nombre de "La Delgada Capa de Hielo", y me ayudaría bastante que pudieran darla a conocer un poco más porque no es algo que sólo hago por simple diversión… es un trabajo en serio para mí. Para superar mis expectativas.**

 **Volviendo con el fic, espero que pueda continuar publicando.**

 **CattyBlack: Como verás ocurrió algo muy parecido a tu propuesta, ya que no pude dejarla pasar por alto ya que me gustó mucho. Gracias por el aporte.**

 **pinguingo: Sé que es un poco chimbo que eso pase, pero verás que todo tiene su explicación, eventual, claro...**

 **Guest: Como verás sí subió...**

 **Manden sus comentarios, lo que les gustaría que ocurriera en el próximo cap. que ya saben que me ayudan bastante…**


	18. Sin dulces sólo travesuras

**Hola chicos y chicas... el Zorro está de vuelta. Perdón la demora. Ahora estoy en muchas cosas y, de verdad, casi se me olvida que tenía fanfiction por pendiente. Al menos debo terminar con lo que comencé... Hace poco vi Infinity War (solito) y me quedé loco. La mega Peli ¿Quién la ha visto?**

 **Como sea. Sólo digo cosas al azar, así que continuemos.**

 **Chapter 18: Sin dulces... sólo travesuras.**

 **Marlene:**

Es increíble que mamá hubiera llamado para darme permiso de llegar a casa a la hora que quiera. Es decir: ¿Qué madre hace eso? Quedé muy impresionada y aún no podía asimilar la idea de pasar gran parte de la noche afuera. Nada más y nada menos que con mis amigos. Y eso que mis dos meses de castigo no han terminado.

Se siente bien decirlo sin culpa. Amigos...

Creo que ya no me está pesando la idea de California. Incluso puedo pensar en todo lo que dejé atrás y ya no duele... sólo me causa nostalgia.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí en New York? ¿Casi cuatro meses?

-Muy bien... -exclamó Nick alzando su bolsa llena de caramelos dirigiéndose a todos-. Ya no quedan casas en el vecindario. Eso significa que ya podemos hacer el conteo.

Decidimos hacer el conteo en Central Park ya que nos quedaba cruzando la calle y era bastante silencioso comparado con donde estábamos.

Nos sentamos en un círculo sobre el pasto debajo de un árbol y empezamos a contar. Al final, ganó Stacy quien, prácticamente, nos arrebató los billetes de la mano y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de alguna música que sonaba en su cabeza mientras agitaba el dinero como un abanico.

Todos estábamos sonriendo... y luego nos quedamos sentados, no sé cuando, mirando las estrellas. Uno pensaría que esas cosas sólo ocurren en las películas y que de verdad a ningún adolescente le interesan esas cosas, pero ahí estábamos recostados en el suave pasto mirando al cielo.

El ruido de un teléfono nos sacó a todos de nuestro momento zen.

Cabo se levanta y revisa su teléfono.

-Chicos... Tengo que irme. Mi hermana me está esperando. -dijo, mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba.

Nos despedimos de Cabo y él se fue por el camino que lleva al otro lado del parque. Pasamos minutos recostados y hablando de diferentes temas…

-No. Sólo he tenido una novia en toda mi vida…

Eso me desconcierta. Creo que dejé de prestar atención a la conversación en algún momento.

-¿De verdad? -dice Perks con su voz extrañamente madura y aguda.

Nick asiente.

-Sí… no es que nunca me interesara buscar con quien pasar el tiempo, sólo que nunca se me dio la oportunidad. Así que no me preocupo en buscar a alguien.

Lo último lo dice con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. No pensé que Nick tuviera la misma cantidad de parejas que yo tuve: 1…

Veo a Kowalski que se encuentra recostado a mi lado y noto que se da de espaldas a la conversación, no sin antes torcer los ojos, como si no quisiera escuchar hablar a Nick… Bueno, es comprensible. Lo odia, por lo que tengo entendido. ¿Pero de verdad debe ser de esta forma?

¿Debería preguntarle qué ocurrió?

¿O a Nick?

No estoy segura de si alguno de ellos me dirá qué ocurrió en el pasado que sigue presente en sus vidas. Creo que ya he estado acostumbrándome a sus secretos. Skipper los tiene, Kowalski los tiene, Nick también… y no creo que los demás sean la excepción al caso. Por alguna razón se pusieron de acuerdo en sepultarlo y ocultarlo a oídos indiscretos. ¿Por qué siento que es sólo conmigo? Pero… ¿De verdad querría saber lo que ocurrió?

-Que extraño… -continuó hablando Perks tomada de la mano con Rico- .Pensé que Stacy era tu novia.

En eso, Nick y Stacy pegan un buen respingo de sorpresa. Nick muestra una sonrisa muy exagerada en la cara con todo el rostro cambiando a rojo, literalmente, y Stacy sonríe y ríe con sorna. Ambos como si Perks hubiese hecho la pregunta más descabellada e íntima del mundo.

-No… Para nada. Sólo somos amigos. -logra decir Nick después de mucha risa.

-Es cierto -lo apoya Stacy- Aunque te mentiría si dijera que alguna vez no se me ocurrió. Pero no… No hay nada entre nosotros.

-Haré como que les creo… -dijo finalmente Perks con un guiño.

Yo decidí hacerme ajena a su plática y comer el resto de los dulces que me restaban en la bolsa. Los chocolates los guardaría en el refri una vez que llegara a casa.

-¿Son ustedes, chicos? -gritó una voz desconocida a lo lejos. Apenas se podía ver a un grupo de tres chicos a no mucha distancia de nosotros. Uno de ellos alzaba la mano sobre su cabeza para llamar la atención.

Intenté aguzar la vista pero no reconocía a ese chico musculoso ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

-¿Ese es Joey? -preguntó Kowalski, incorporándose.

Joey… el nombre me suena bastante.

-Sí, lo es… -le responde Nick antes de levantarse y gritarles al trío-: Sí, Joey… Somos nosotros.

Joey y sus amigos toman las palabras de Nick como una invitación a acercarse. Una vez lo tengo en frente puedo reconocerlo. Juega en el equipo de Basquetball de la escuela, creo que es de Australia, si mal no me equivoco. Luce bastante imponente con su altura y contextura.

Le doy un vistazo a los muchachos que lo acompañan, creo que el de la derecha se llama Ray y el de la izquierda, que sostiene un bate es Sabio o algo así, ambos juegan también en el equipo.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia Joey quien sonríe de forma ladeada. Hay algo encantador en la forma de su rotro.

-Hola -saluda con una mano antes de meterla de nuevo en el bolsillo de su abrigo -¿Qué hacen tan tarde por aquí? No me digas que van a hacer una orgía en los arbustos. Oí que Pinky lo hizo con dos tipos en el parque hace unos meses. Lo esperaría de la muy puta, pero no de ustedes…

¿Eso era una broma? Debo decir que perdió mucho encanto.

El único que soltó una risita fue Rico y Kowalski frunció el ceño.

-Sólo pasábamos el rato -respondió Nick con total naturalidad, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que Joey dijo.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Quieren acompañarnos? -dijo Joey.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Stacy.

-Nos encaminábamos a la fiesta de Julien. -dijo Sabio

-¿Julien King? -pregunto.

-Sí… siempre hace fiestas… -dice Ray- ...el muy loco no sabe más que ocupar la casa de sus viejos cuando no están, con un montón de gente.

-Eso suena bien… -comentó Perks.

-Es cierto… Julien es genial -carraspea Rico.

Me pienso la cosa un segundo. Las últimas fiestas a las que fui desde que llegué han terminado de formas en las que no sé que esperar. Pero dejo ese pensamiento a un lado y digo:

-Muy bien… ¿No vamos?

Joey sonríe con suficiencia hacia mí. No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

 **Kowalski:**

¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo? No importa… al menos es divertido.

-¡Lanza otra! -grita eufórico, Joey.

Stacy estira su brazo en el interior de un cubo de basura y saca una botella de vidrio, que, sin pensarlo mucho, lanza hacia Joey. Un segundo después el bat rompe en el aire la botella en muchos pedazos. Todos victoreamos a Joey con aplausos y silbidos, y este hace una reverencia teatral. Verlo de pie sobre el banco de madera mientras agita el bate mostrando iniciativa, me dan ganas de buscarle un desafío. Así que opto por hacerme el mapache como Stacy y buscar en el cubo de basura para ver si encuentro algo. No hay más botellas pero hay una empaquetado de pasta a medio comer y medio podrir.

¿Cómo terminamos en esto? Se suponía que iríamos a una fiesta no que seguiríamos en el parque como idiotas.

Si me hubieran dicho que hurgaría la basura por diversión, hace unos minutos, no me lo hubiera creído. Aun así, creo que fue mejor que ir a la fiesta.

Lanzo sin aviso el empaque de pasta y Joey lo divisa a tiempo para darle un buen golpe con el bat. Restos de pasta vieja salen disparados en todas direcciones junto con un terrible olor a descomposición y lo único que hacemos es salir corriendo con la suerte de que no nos alcanzaran los restos.

-Demonios, Kowalski… Estás loco -dice Nick antes de dejarse caer en el suelo y estallar en risas. Stacy, Joey, Rico y Marlene se les unen.

Veo a mi alrededor en busca de algún guardia de seguridad o alguien que nos pueda ver… Ya que prácticamente estamos cometiendo vandalismo y, aunque me estoy divirtiendo, trato de estar alerta si llega la hora de correr.

Una vez que todos se recuperan de las risas decidimos caminar un rato más.

-No esperabas que hicieras eso… -dijo Joey, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Sí, bueno… no lo pensé. -dije con total sinceridad.

-¿Te imaginas si no hubiera visto que lo lanzaste? -intervino Ray- Eso hubiese sido un desastre para la ropa de Joey.

-¡He tenido peores manchas! -dice Joey con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Stacy y Nick se ríen entre dientes y yo les doy una mirada de advertencia para que no le den ánimos a Joey de que su comentario se convierta en un chiste sexual de mal gusto de qué tipo de manchas son las que ha sufrido su ropa. Ellos captan la idea y se contienen.

-Esta noche es muy agradable… -dice Marlene caminando a mi lado.

-Sí…

Dicho esto ella me toma de la mano, al principio me incomodo, pero al ver su rostro y esos ojos brillando con el reflejo de la luna, me siento confiado, por esta vez, de tomar la mano de pikachu. Simplemente es un contacto amistoso, no significa nada en realidad.

Es curioso… Somos muy buenos amigos y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero sigo actuando como si estuviese haciendo algo incorrecto e indebido al sólo caminar a su lado, al reírme con ella… al ser su amigo.

Sé de dónde proviene esa preocupación, y sé que no debería sentirme así. ¿Pero cómo podría no hacerlo? No es sencillo dejar las cosas atrás. Pero, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción por esta noche. Al menos… debo calmarme y ordenar mis pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Marlene en un susurro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -digo, fingiendo que no tengo idea de qué habla.

-Me estás apretando un poco fuerte.

Mierda… Soy idiota. Aflojo la presión de mi muñeca.

-Lo siento… es que…

-Está bien. No deberías preocuparte.

-No debo preocuparme… -repito sus palabras, para mí mismo en voz queda.

Con su pulgar masajea un costado de mi mano.

-¿Tienes ganas de seguir aquí o…?

-No… quiero decir… Sí quiero -balbuceo de inmediato.- Es sólo que es el cansancio, es todo.

-¿Seguro?

Mierda. Yo debería ser quién les pregunte estas cosas… No es justo. Y luego me saltan los nervios haciendo que mi espalda se tense y tenga una sonrisa en la cara. Y ¿Por qué? Porque no pude evitar pensar en cómo sería volver a besar sus labios, sostener con firmeza sus caderas mientras su cuerpo está sobre el mio. Justo como la noche que la llevé a casa.

-Sí, estoy bien -respondo tragando grueso, intentando mantener la compostura.

-Ok.

Por suerte, no continuó con el asunto y lo dejó hasta allí.

Caminamos, guiados por Joey y su par, hasta salir del parque y llegar , varias calles después, a un edificio bastante lujoso en el que un montón de gente entraba sin parar, por un gran portón custodiados por dos tipos de seguridad que me doblaban el tamaño. Tardo en reconocer a uno de ellos.

-¡Hey! Bada… ¡Hey! Bing… -grita Nick de forma amigable.

Claro… uno de ellos es el guardia del club de la otra vez. Debe ganarse la vida muy bien para seguir en esto.

Escucho desde la distancia la música electrónica y no tardo en juntar dos más dos. Esta es la casa de Julien King… Pero lo malo es cuando veo a Joey hacerme una señal de que tiene algo escondido en su bolso, cuando me acerco a ver de qué trata mis ojos se abren como platos...

 **Nick:**

Demonios. Bing no permitió que Joey entrara con su bate. Al menos, no nos hicieron una exhaustiva revisión más que unas palmadas y que dejáramos ver qué traíamos en nuestros bolsos cuando fue nuestro turno de pasar. Y antes de que diera más de dos pasos, Bada me tomó del hombro.

-Dejaré que hagan lo que quieran. No diré nada… -susurró. No entendía a qué se refería y antes de que pudiera preguntarle continuó-: Sólo si nos haces un descuento de cliente en tu café a mi hermano y a mí.

Es bueno que a estos dos les guste el café.

-¿Trato? -pregunta con la mano preparada.

-Trato. -contesto, apretándola, no muy seguro de por qué me dijo todo eso.

Y entramos… Un camino empedrado lleno de arbustos bien podados nos da la bienvenida al gran edificio que Julien tiene por casa. No es una mansión, pero se le acerca. Es como si lo viera por primera vez, hace ya mucho tiempo que no iba a una fiesta de Julien y es extraño volver a pisar el amplio porche de piso de madera de caoba antes de entrar. Todo es muy oscuro y sorprendentemente halloweenesco. Casi todo lo que puedes ver son dientes afilados, calaveras y ojos demoníacos brillando de diferentes colores. La fosforescencia está muy presente y le da un toque mucho más fantasmal al lugar; mientras veo las siluetas de brazos danzantes recortadas contra las luces que se reflejan del escenario del Dj.

Hay un grupo de chicos maquillados al puro estilo del día de los muertos avanzando entre la multitud, repartiendo barras de luz verdes, rojas y violetas. Muchachos de no más de mi edad, unos 16 supongo, vestidos con saco y corbatas dan vueltas con bandejas llenas de frituras de queso, nachos y refrescos en pequeños vasos de plástico. No tardo en agarrar un poco de cada uno y comer. Luego le doy una mirada a mi grupo y parecen estar muy bien.

Siento que mis oportunidades están volviendo… Al menos, Kowalski no me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Curiosamente todos nos ponemos a bailar al poco tiempo. Hacíamos como todo el mundo: dábamos saltos de un lado a otro estirando los brazos hacia arriba como si quisiéramos conseguir las estrellas, una forma muy incomoda de bailar, pero que luego se vuelve agradable. Las luces viajaban por toda la pista y nos segaba de un segundo a otro, los colores eran impresionantes. Podía ver en fracciones de segundos a un Joker y una Harley Queen a mi derecha, a un zombie a unos pasos de mí o a Spiderman bailando como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia.

Era todo tan surrealista… Pero eso era lo perfecto de la noche.

Dejé de bailar como las personas que se ven en las películas y comencé a hacerlo a mi estilo cuando el trap fue remplazado por un dubstep muy movido. Todos hicieron un círculo para admirar al zorro que bailaba como un extra de Step-Up 3. Hasta que intenté hacer un paso que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer a un costado del círculo. Yo sólo me reía, todos lo hacían... incluso Kowalski, con distinguibles lagrimas.

Me levanté y decidí agazaparme en un sofá al fondo para tomar un poco de aire. A los pocos segundos una chica con máscara, muy parecida a la de masky, se sienta a mi lado y me ofrece un vaso de refresco. Sé que no quita la sed, pero es mejor tener la sensación de que sí lo hace.

-Gracias…

-De nada… -responde con una voz muy familiar.

-¿Te conozco?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y luego se quita la máscara. Es Becky… Oh dios.

Ella abre la boca para hablar, pero es interrumpida por un ruido potente como una explosión. Me levanto de sobresalto y veo que en la pista de Dj se arma un caos… El sonido provenía de los parlantes, pero de muchas direcciones salían disparados royos de papel higiénico. Todos victorean y aplauden y saltan más de la emoción al ser cubiertos de papel. Pero algo explota en medio de la muchedumbre y un horrible olor invade todo. Un liquido extraños salpica a muchos. Luego en otro lado, luego en otro lado. Así que me pongo en marcha y salgo corriendo antes de que el slime oloroso me alcance. No se puede ver qué está pasando en realidad con toda la oscuridad y la gente apiñada tratando de salir a trompicones mientras gritan de miedo.

Cuando logro salir al exterior, paso por un Julien lleno de Slime y muy enojado dando gritos de berrinche (me preguntaba dónde estaba), para luego encontrarme con que Joey me toma del brazo y me jala hacia el portón.

-Tenemos que correr, hermano.

Todos los demás están esperando al otro lado de la calle y logro escuchar un: "LO HICIMOS" de parte de Ray.

Todo fue obra de Joey… Miro hacia atrás buscando a Becky con la mirada, pero no la veo. Así que sigo a todos por un callejón que lleva a una cuadra lejos de la casa de Julien. Una vez fuera de peligro comienzo a hacer preguntas:

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Joey?

En otras circunstancias, me hubiera reído, pero estaba muy molesto como para que la salpicada a Julien me diera gracia.

-El tipo se lo merecía después de todo. -respondió Joey entornando los ojos antes de agregar:- no entiendo por qué estás molesto…

La discusión termina allí y luego cada quien se va a casa. Sin duda fue una noche loca. Pero Becky… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quería decirme antes de que todo fuera un caos?

El nudo en mi garganta vuelve a hacer aparición, esta vez como si quisieran dejarme sin aire, como si el mismo recuerdo quisiera matarme.

 **Bien, desde hace siglos que no he publicado. Aunque no sea historia nueva, no puedo creer que sea así. El trabajo es el único momento en el que puedo tomarme la molestia de escribir, al menos, en el descanso…**

 **Como verán la historia da forma: Marlene está resentida con los secretos, Skipper está distanciado, Kowalski no puede evitar sentir algo por Marlene y Nick ha vuelvo a ver a alguien de su pasado. Espero que hayan disfrutado esto, me tomó unos cuatro días mejorar esta versión de la historia, ya que todos los capítulos que tengo, cada vez que cambio algo de uno tengo que cambiar dos del siguiente, y luego se van acumulando los cambios de la historia original, que está muy mal escrita.**

 **CattyBlack: De nada. Esa idea logró que una incongruencia en la historia se resolviera facilmente para mí, espero que sigas pendiente de los siguientes caps.**

 **Pinguingo: ;P**

 **Bien, espero que esto les haya gustado. Acepto críticas y recomendaciones… solo hagan sus reviews.**


	19. Puede haber un final feliz para R y J

**Hola, fictioneros. Ya estoy dándole empeño a la historia, espero que pueda mantener este ritmo. Cada vez me lleno de más determinación. Espero que les haya gustado la portada simple que hice, representa la historia, casi, en su totalidad. Quise hacerla un poco diferente, pero los recursos que tenía eran escasos...**

 **Chapter 19: Puede haber un final feliz para Romeo y Julieta.**

 **Marlene:**

-Fue una pérdida de tiempo…

-No lo fue.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que había posibilidad de un buen final?

Me detengo a pensar en su pregunta un momento… Es verdad, casi todo estaba en contra.

-Fuiste tú quien dio la posibilidad, y a Mason le agradó -le digo, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor- ¿Por qué ahora te arrepientes?

-No sé ni por qué lo dije… seguro no estaba pensando.

-Yo creo que sí.

Pero no sé qué lo incitó a pesar en ello… Si pudiera meterme en la mente de Kowalski un par de cosas serían más sencillas. No soporto ver a mi amigo derrotado por no haber hecho nada.

-Como sea... -dice dando un buen empujón a su casillero que tiene los bordes oxidados y evita que cierre bien- No soy bueno haciendo fanfiction.

-Yo tampoco…

-Pero tú sí entregaste algo.

-Pero no era bueno. Creo que Shakespeare debe de estar retorciendoce en su tumba por este trabajo -digo, alzando mis cinco hojas con un final mal escrito en su cara.

Eso le saca una buena sonrisa a Kowalski. Siento que nuestra amistad a estado avanzando mucho más estos últimos días. Aunque, no podría decir lo mismo de Skipper. Lo intenta; se ha sentado junto a nosotros en la hora del almuerzo y ha estado hablando un poco más, pero siempre debe llegar a casa temprano y apenas me da tiempo para hablarle. Y no sólo eso, parece que está un poco distraído y llega un punto en el que no estoy segura de si sigue o no evitándome.

Soy débil, no puedo evitar que no me afecte su comportamiento… Pero no me enfada, me preocupa.

Él puede estar a un lado tuyo, pero no está en el mismo lugar.

-¿Así de malo es? -pregunta.

-Sip.

El casillero se abre solo con un rechinido.

Kowalski respira hondo mientras se masajea las cienes con los dedos.

-¿Por qué no le pides al director que te cambie de casillero? -le pregunto dando un vistazo al interior de este.

-No. Luego será el problema de alguien mas y terminaré sintiéndome mal…

-¿Entonces vas a seguir con un casillero malo?

-No. Voy a repararlo…

-¿Tú?

-Sí… ¿Por qué no? Es mejor que esperar que alguien lo repare. Sólo tendría que ir al taller y conseguir algunas piezas.

Kowalski ya me había contado sobre el taller. Normalmente le llama trabajo, aunque sólo es un lugar al que va y se gana unos cuantos dólares cuando está aburrido. Por lo que sé, no necesita dinero; sus padres siempre le envían una cuantiosa suma cada mes para que se valga por sí mismo. Por lo que comprendo: sus padres nunca están.

Él vuelve a dar un último y estridente empujón al casillero y, está vez, se asegura de que está bien cerrando jalándolo para ver si se abre. Como no ocurre nada vuelve a hablar:

-Deberíamos ir ya… Nos sobra tiempo y no queda muy lejos de aquí. -se detiene como si le hubiesen dado un sopetón y se vuelve hacia mí- Claro… si es que quieres venir.

-¿Cómo no?… Adoro las piezas que se consiguen en ferreterías.

Kowalski sonríe y yo también. Cuando cruzamos la salida Nick se aparece con el uniforme de Donnys en nuestra dirección. Llevaba su trabajo en la mano. Ya sabíamos que llegaría tarde para la entrega, pero no lo esperaba con el uniforme.

-Mason te va a matar… -dice Kowalski en tono serio, pero su cara decía que estaba bromeando.

Al parece esa barrera entre Nick y Kowalski está desapareciendo cada día, y me estoy alegrando por ello. Como dije antes, no me interesa saber qué pasó entre ellos, mientras puedan llevarse bien.

-No lo hará. Cuando le muestre esto, me recomendará a que cambien toda la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Cuando veo el trabajo en sus manos con más detalle, veo que es muy grueso.

-¿Cuantas páginas son? -pregunto.

-52.

-Estás loco.

-Oye, viejo. ¡Me esmeré!… dame crédito por ello. -todos nos reímos- Bueno. Nos vemos…

Nick se marcha corriendo hacia el interior de Hawthorne High y Kowalski y yo continuamos nuestro camino.

No destaco su empatía con Nick.

Llegamos hasta un lugar que, desde fuera, parecía alguna tienda de comestibles más que a un taller. Al pasar un hombre nos recibe y, al ver a Kowalski, nos deja pasar a un pasillo que lleva al taller. El taller era enorme y tenía varias repisas con piezas y un montón de áreas de trabajo con herramientas. Había camas sin terminar, relojes, percheros y un par de bicicletas a la vista. Todo el lugar yacía vacío, salvo por Kowalski y yo.

-Vamos a buscar… -dice Kowalski apuntando hacia las repisas a mi derecha. Yo lo sigo hasta que quedamos frente al montón de cajas de las repisas abarrotadas de piezas metálicas.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente? -pregunto, tratando de no parecer tonta.

-Nuestros casilleros son unos Hallowells de buena calidad. Lo apropiado serían unas bisagras comunes de 2 ½ con un ancho de 27,0 mm y un alto de 38,0 mm. No son lo mejor, pero es mucho mejor que pagar por unas Omegas; aguantarán hasta que me gradúe, si se cuidan bien.

Me quedo sin palabras…

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Kowalski.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -digo, aún sin salir de mi impresión.

Él se encoje de hombros.

-Me gusta el trabajo manual... Me mantiene ocupado.

Como no tengo idea de cómo son las bisagras me quedo sentada sobre una de las mesas de trabajo y saco mi MP4 para reproducir la lista Allison otra vez. Sé que tengo más música en el aparato pero Alli se lució al compilar sus 11 canciones.

La sexta canción, " _Into the Wild_ " de _Dawn River_ , Puede que no sea la más movida, o la más corta, pero hay algo en ella que me hace sentir diferente al escucharla. Con la voz dulce fundiéndose con la melodía del piano, me transporto a una noche en California, mirando a lo alto las estrellas.

 _Puede... puede que no pertenezcas aquí,_

 _que estés viviendo la vida equivocada._

 _Puede que tu lugar esté en otro lado._

 _Allí.._

 _el lugar que tanto miedo te da_

 _y, a la vez, tanta emoción te hace sentir._

 _Atrevete..._

 _Atrevete a adentrarte en él._

 _Hacia lo salvaje._

Me siento bien...

Cuando abro los ojos, Kowalski me hace una señal de que encontró las piezas que buscaba, así que me quito uno de los audífonos para escucharle.

-¿Ya? -pregunto.

-Sí; es todo -él se sienta a mi lado- ¿Qué escuchas?

-La lista de Allison.

Él asiente.

-¿Puedo escuchar también?

Le tiendo un extremo de los audífonos y se lo lleva a la oreja. Estamos compartiendo la música hasta que, simplemente se nos va el tiempo. No puedo decir con exactitud, pero reproduje la lista Allison completa y luego escuchamos unas canciones aparte. Cuando miré la hora en mi teléfono ya habían pasado unos quince minutos. No dijimos nada...

-¿Estarán todo el día allí o ya conseguiste lo que querías, Kowalski? -preguntó en tono divertido el dueño del lugar apenas entró.

-¡Ya lo tengo... Luego nos vamos! -respondió- Dejaré el dinero en la cómoda.

El tipo alzó su mano con el pulgar arriba y se fue por donde vino. Kowalski y yo continuamos escuchando música, y me dejo recostar a su costado, para luego tomarle la mano. Por un momento pensé que también se recostaría de mí, pero se puso rígido e incomodo... Luego eso me incomodó también; me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que me incorporé rápido y solté su mano.

-Lo siento, Kowalski... Yo... No vayas a pensar mal de mí.

Hubiera esperado otra reacción de él: un "Tranquila. No es nada" o "No, está bien" o tal vez que mostrara que estaba incomodo. Pero no esperaba que sonriera y me hiciera esa pregunta:

-¿Crees que Romeo y Julieta no merece un buen final?...

-¿Cómo?...

-Los personajes: quiero decir. -se cruzó de brazos y luego dio un suspiro- ¿Por eso no me habrá salido bien?

Lo último pareció más para sí mismo, en voz baja. Eso me indicó que no hablaba de los personajes en lo absoluto.

-No creo que nadie pueda no ser merecedor de su mejor versión. -digo.

Sus ojos se iluminan de un segundo a otro.

-Siempre puede haber un final feliz para Romeo y Julieta... -agrego.

Kowalski me dedica una sonrisa.

 **Kowalski:**

Cómo quisiera besarla otra vez. En este momento. En este maldito instante.

Pero me contengo...

Ella no está enamorada de mí. Está enamorada de Skipper... Puede que esté cabreada con él, pero pronto se le pasará y volverá a su lado.

Como hacen siempre...

-Deberíamos volver... -digo. Acto seguido ella me sigue a la salida.

No puedo dejar de pensar en la canción de _Into the Wild_ y analizar mis sentimientos hacia Marlene. Quiero volver... a ese lugar que tanto miedo me da, quiero arriesgarme pero... simplemente, no encuentro el valor.

 **¿Actualicé temprano? Wow... No me sorprendo el cap es muy corto, pero bueno. Espero que les esté gustando. No he recibido ni un Review...**

 **Manden sus críticas y comenten...**


End file.
